


Not Everything is Meant to be Okay

by auroradeanne



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Loss, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Moving Out, Multi, Photography, Traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradeanne/pseuds/auroradeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andi Carter Evans is a 20 year old photographer/designer who lives in Los Angeles, California. With the help of her boss and best friend, Mr. Rose, she becomes friends with Harry Styles. The big problem with that is everyone thinks they are a little more than friendly. She is now everywhere in the media, and Management decides to use that. During the "romantic relationship" with her new boyfriend Harry, she becomes friends with the rest of One Direction along with the 5 Seconds of Summer boys. But she also finds herself falling for Niall, fast. And he seemed to mirror those feelings. Andi can't seem to let him get close, though. She does everything she can to push him away, hoping he doesn't find out her true feelings. But after one drunken night with him, she finds herself in a mess she never wanted to go through in her life. Niall seems to want things to work more than anything, and she begins to realize he isn't going anywhere. Her walls she built to keep everyone out seem to fall slowly. Her trust for him growing, feelings getting stronger. But when everything that makes her life seem worth something, it all is torn away in an instant. Andi finds out the hard way that not everything is meant to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close but Not So Personal

_Andi_

     I still can’t believe it. It’s finally July 30th. I feel like I’m about to jump out of my own skin as I take down the last sticky note on my countdown. It may be early in the morning, but I’ve already checked my camera battery three times to make sure it’s charged. It actually happens alot unfortunately, photographer problems. I decide to turn the volume way up on my One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer playlist and jam out while I get ready. It only seems fit because I get to see 1D in concert tonight in San Diego, but for me, this just isn’t any regular concert. My boss at my internship, Mr. Paul Rose, pulled some strings and somehow got me a special pass so that if I wear it, I can walk around the arena and get close to the stage so that I get better quality pictures.  
     After I graduated high school 2 years ago, I applied for 3 different internships at separate magazine companies, hoping someone would enjoy my work. When I got the call from Mr. Rose saying he loved my photos and portfolio, I almost thought I was dreaming. He actually wanted to meet with me. Since I was living in Illinois at the time with my parents, I had my mom fly with me to Los Angeles, where his office and the magazine company is located. During the meeting, Mr. Rose and I instantly clicked, both personal and business wise, and I’ve been working with him ever since. When I first saw where I would be working, my eyes immediately went to the fancy name plate that read “Andi Evans” on the front of my desk. On the outside, I kept my cool, but on the inside i was jumping around like a 5 year old who found out they were going to Disneyland.  
     As he showed me around the building, my mom waiting for me in the lobby, we talked talked about anything we could think of and found more things in common. Like the fact that he was also a pretty big directioner. This is also when I found out he was gay, because he kept saying things like "Zayn is by far the sexiest boy band member I've laid my eyes on." or "They should have named it Zayn and his angels." and even to the extent of "Andi, you have no idea what kind of things I would do to that boy in bed. He does things to me." At the end of the tour, he told me that there was a building close by that alot of the employees live in, and that he could get me a pretty good deal for rent. Even though we had grown pretty close in the couple of hours that day, we've grown even closer in the years I've been there.  
     So when he called me on my birthday a few days ago to wish me “a happy 20th,” he told me that he got me the best present that I could have asked for: a ticket for the One Direction concert. And he wasn’t lying. I couldn't think of anything better. I may have screamed into the phone when he gave me the news. He just made me promise that I would bring back some really good pictures of all of them and a recording of some of Zayn’s high notes. I just laughed and told him that I would make sure of that because who knows if I will get this chance again, and I wouldn’t even have this chance if it wasn’t for him. I've never had an opportunity as good as this one since I began photography, now that I think about it.  
     I stand in front of the mirror, making sure my outift doesn't look too rediculous. I just threw on some jean shorts and my signature "Harry ♥ Louis" tshirt, and my Toms shoes. I check my list over again, making sure I have everything. Finally having everything gathered together,  I grab my keys and head out the door. I may sound crazy, but I leave my house about 8 hours before the show is even due to start. I just want to make sure there is plenty of time for test shots, getting used to the place and excitement. Plus, if there is a problem with my pass I can figure it out before I actually need it.  
     I pull up to the building, and see that I wasn't the only one with that idea. I climb out of the car and look at the line of girls. I can't even see the end of it, since it wraps around the building. I take my chances and walk up to the front where the security is, and show them my ticket and pass. At first, they were going to shoo me to the end of the line, but one of them actually looked over my pass and let me inside.   
     When I walk in, bag strapped to my back, I stop in my tracks once I see the stage. There is already a pretty good number of people inside and I make myself move forward so I don't look like a complete idiot. The closer I got to the stage, my heart would be harder and faster, and I had the biggest and stupidest grin on my face. After about 10 minutes of milling around, mentally pinching myself, I went up to one of the security guards standing around the catwalk part of the stage and showed them my pass. He took me to talk to one of the guards that were really in charge, and he explained to me where I could and couldn't walk or stand. Then he leads me around the floor and introduces me to some of the security so that I wouldn't have any problems with being carried away from them thinking I was where I shouldn't be. Afterwards, I thank him and walk around a bit more, getting my camera out and testing the lighting around the arena. By then, it was almost completely filled with girls and some guys wearing all kinds of 1D shirts, holding some pretty interesting signs, and I noticed alot of girls already crying.   
     A couple of hours later after wandering around, I stand right next to the end of the catwalk, and just wait. Suddenly, I have to cover my ears, because everyone starts screaming. I'm a tad confused, but then I look to the front of the stage, and I see Ashton standing at his drum kit. I feel like a deer in the headlights, and I watch as Luke and Michael and Calum run out onto the stage. I start smiling like an idiot again, and about halfway through their first song, I remember that I have my camera, and I almost run towards the front dodging security to get some shots. I sing and dance along with them, while moving positions to get better angles, and by the time thier entire set is over, I have to switch memory cards because I took so many pictures. Plus, I'm almost out of breath and my feet are killing me. I find a chair and sit for a minute, situating my camera. Just then I feel goosebumps on my arms and forget my aching feet, when I hear the intro song for One Direction. I look up and see them on the screens behind the stage and I actually scream outloud. I sit and watch the video, and get chills when I see Niall on the screen, since he is my favorite.   
     When the music stops, I see them walk out from behind the rising wall and I scream again, but stop when Harry starts singing "Straight off the plane to a new hotel . ." I watch in awe as they sing their first song, and then start on taking pictures after my heart calms down a bit. Well, as much as it can. During their entire concert, I'm too pumped dancing and singing and laughing with them to remember my feet were hurting. I had to change my card 2 times during their setlist, and I had a couple of security people almost drag me away since I never met all of them, but overall it went pretty smoothly. I walk all around the stage, and a few times all of the boys notice me and pose quickly for a shot, Harry more than any of them.   
     After the show was over and alot of the crowd had thinned out, I see where some of the girls were going, into some room toward the back. I assume it is the meet and greet room and make myself walk towards it. I look inside and there were the boys, laughing about and talking to a few fans at a time. I walke up to the security at the door, really nervous because of the boys but also because this guy was huge and all muscles.  
     "Do you have a backstage ID?" he asked as he blocked the door and most of my view.  
     "I-I have this one," I stuttered, not hiding the nervousness in my voice as I grab the badge around my neck. "I-It gave me access to get closer to the stage a-and I thought, um, it would also let me b-"  
     "Sorry," he interrupted. "You have to have a certain pass to get through here. This one doesn't work. I'm sorry." He was alot nicer than he looks.  
     "That's alright. I-I'll, um, make sure I get it next time," I said quietly, and turned around and walked to my car.   
     How embarrassing was that? I'm just glad none of the boys saw that. I couldn't be too upset though, I mean I got to get closer to the stage than any other fan, and I got some really good shots. I think all that excitement cancels out the dissappointment. It was almost midnight, so I decide not to call Mr. Rose to tell him how the concert went. Once I get home, I change quickly into simple shorts and a tank top and climb into bed. Walking around that stadium was a major workout, and my legs are sore. I close my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

~

     In the morning, my phone ringing wakes me up, and it’s Mr. Rose. I groan because I have a pretty bad headache from the noise last night, so I decide to ignore it and send him a quick text instead.

      _To: Rosie_  
      _I would answer your call if I wasn’t totally exhausted and sore. I will tell you all about my concert when I get to work on Monday. Plus, I will have lots of pictures to show you. I’m going back to sleep. See you Monday. xo_

     I put my phone back on the nightstand and roll over to sleep for a few more hours.   
     When I get up for the day, I see that Mr. Rose sent me a text me back saying he's glad I'm atleast still alive. I laugh at the screen then set my phone aside and start to edit my pictures. As I go through them, I keep getting excited at the really good ones, and they keep reminding me that I didn’t get the chance to meet them so I end up frowning at my laptop. Then I get excited again when another good one shows up.

~

     On Monday, I walk into the office and find Mr. Rose already waiting for me at my desk.  
     “Okay. Story Time. Go,” he demands. “Rosie has been waiting all weekend for this moment, so let’s hear it, girlie.”  
     I just laugh as I finish getting my things put away on my desk and say “First off, you can’t use my nickname for you and use it in the third person.” He just giggles a bit. “Second, it was unbelievable. So many laughs and goofing around, they were fucking cracking me up. And you definitely won’t be disappointed with my pictures.”  
     "Really quick question though, how did the boys look? And by boys, I mean Zayn. I’m sure I already know the answer, but I want to hear you say it,” he says with the biggest grin on his face. He tries to grab my camera off my desk hoping to speed up the picture viewing process.  
     I snatch it away in just enough time. “All of the boys looked amazing, as usual. Zayn of course was flawless. And you won’t find my pictures on my camera, I just don't want you to mess with it. I’ve already put them on my laptop for edits.”  
     “Well I want to see them!” he practically shouted. “Oh, and I suppose the badge worked out okay then? No problems getting in and up close?”  
     “You will in just a minute,” I half laugh, finding his lack of patience amusing. “And the badge worked perfectly. The only problem was that it didn’t let me meet the boys, which was pretty shitty, but they let me roam the entire stadium during the show.”  
     He just smiled at me and then motioned for me sit so I could hurry up with getting my pictures pulled up.  
     “I will let you look through my originals first, just so you can see them all,” I tell him, getting out my chair for him to use.  
     As he sat down, he looked up at me really fast and said “Oh, before I forget, there was an important looking letter that came in for you Saturday. I think it was from some gallery.”  
     My eyes went wide, but he was already turning his attention back to my laptop. “Wait, what?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!” I didn't give him any time to answer, though, and ran to the mailboxes to grab what is stuffed into mine. There are a couple of other envelopes in with it, but I go directly for the letter Rosie was talking about and open it really quickly. As I skim through the letter almost too fast, I can't help but have a huge grin on my face. I grab the rest of my mail and walk briskly back to my desk, where Rosie is still going through my pictures.  
     “They said yes! They said yes! Holy fuck this is incredible! Ugh!” I can’t even stand still, pacing the walkway between cubicles as I read over the letter again and again. I actually squealed a little bit too, not even knowing I could make a sound like that.  
     Without taking his eyes off the screen, he asked noncholantly “Who said yes?”  
     About a month ago, I wrote a letter to the M+B Gallery here in LA and asked if they would let me have a showing of my best photography work, and they said that they loved what I had and accepted my request. They said that they have an opening in October if I want it.  
     “The M+B Gallery! I asked them if they would let me do a show and they told me yes! I’m doing my own show!” Then as I said that, it started to sink in. “I’m doing my own show. Holy shit, I’m doing my own show.” I looked like I was about to have a panic attack.  
     Rosie noticed, stood up and grabbed both sides of my face to make me look at him. “And you’re going to be amazing. You always are when it comes to your photography,” he almost whispered, trying to calm me down and comfort me.  
     “But what if everyone hates it. And you know how I get when the spotlight is on me.”  
     “I will help you. I will be there with you through the whole show, and I can tell you for a fact, no one is going to hate your work. It’s incredible. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here working.”  
     I let out a breath, almost laughing as his attempt to lighten the mood with my job status. But his words do make me feel a bit better. “Do you think I could use some of the pictures I took at the concert? I can do more of a music themed show. People enjoy music. I think I could come up with something.”  
     “That actually sounds really neat. But you might have to ask permission to use those pictures.” He paused thinking for a moment, and I just gave him a slightly confused look. “I can actually help you with that.” Then he had a grin on his face as if he knew something I didn’t, and he grabbed my laptop and headed back to his office.  
     “Wait, what do you mean?! Rosie!” I shouted at him.  
     Before he walked through his door, he turned around and said “You just get your pictures together and come up with more ideas for your music theme and let me worry about getting your permission. It’s a good thing we’ve got a while to plan. Don't worry. I've got it under control!” Then his door was shut, and I was standing there wondering what exactly he meant. I looked down at the letter on my desk and I am instantly giddy again. October can't come fast enough.


	2. Lies Aren't All Bad

_Andi_

    With a week until my show, I find myself sitting at my desk, typing a letter to someone who probably won't even read it. Because I still love all the One Direction boys, maybe too much but I can't help it, I saw on Tumblr that people found out Harry was going to be visiting Los Angeles once his tour was over. He would be in town for a couple of weeks, including October 10th, which is my opening night, so I had someone find out what hotel he was staying in so that I could try to get my letter into his hands.  
     Luckily, Mr. Rose pulled through with his promise to get Modest! Management's permission to use my photos I took at my concert. I tried asking him how he did it, but he never fully answered my questions. In the end I decided to let it go, because with Rosie, it was probably best not to know.  
I've written this letter several times, each one not sounding the way I want it to or even slightly convincing. Finally, I decide just to send this one, before I had the chance to change my mind and not send one at all:

_Dear Harry Styles,_   
_Hey there. My name is Andi Evans, and I think i have something for you that you would enjoy. Being a "directioner" I know that you are pretty into photography. Sorry if that's weird, but trust me, I could be worse. Anyway, I am doing my very first Photo Gallery Showing here in Los Angeles at the M+B Gallery with the topic of music. I was recently at one of your concerts, specifically the one in San Diego, (maybe you remember the girl in front of the gates with the Harry ♡ Louis shirt) and I took lots of pictures of you and the boys (sorry for the creepy factor again) and they will be featured in my show. I would like to invite you to Opening Night, so we can appreciate our favorite boys together, and you can see a different side of photography. Plus, it would be nice to have someone to talk to who appreciates photography as much as I do. There's not many of people around here that I know who is as passionate about it as i am. It would really mean the world to me if you came. If you do decide to show up, RSVP to me by following me on Twitter, please. It's less obvious than telling everyone what you're doing and where you're going to be, and save you the trouble of being mobbed._   
_Thank you, and sending you love,_   
_Andi xo_   
_@Andi_Carter_

     I save and print the letter, and while im stuffing it into the envelope, I repeat in my head several times things like "This letter sounds rediculous. Of course he's not going to show up, or follow you on Twitter."  
     Instead of sending it through the mail, I make plans to hand deliver it to the hotel after work, seeing as it might be too late otherwise, and the hotel is pretty close by anyway. The rest of the day, I keep glancing at the letter sitting on my desk, and several times i talk myself down from shredding it and forgetting the whole thing. But before I know it, its 4:00 and time for me to completely humiliate myself.  
The hotel I was given information about was only about 6 blocks from my building, so I head out of my office building and start walking. I adjust my somewhat uncomfortable work shirt and try to think of happy things to keep my mind occupied. By the time I get to the hotel, I know it was the right one, because hundreds of girls are surrounding the front door and even flood the street, hoping to get a glimpse of Harry. I was now determined more than ever for some reason to get inside that building. I start pushing through the sea of girls almost going the wrong direction because there were so many of them. I put the letter in my bag and finally reach the door, where security was standing. They weren't about to let anyone through.  
     "Let me in! Please, I need to get to my room!" I shouted at him, hoping my lie would get me access.  
     "Where's your room key? Show me proof you're staying and I'll let you in!" he shouted back.   
     Now what.  
     I came up with, hopefully, a very believable lie from the back of my mind.  
     "I- My boyfriend told me to meet him here. It's our anniversary so I don't have a key. I don't think he knew this . . ." I gesture to the craziness behind me ". . .was going to happen. Please, don't ruin my anniversary." I give him a sad and hopeful look hoping he doesn't see through my lie.  
     He paused for a moment, deciding whether to believe me or not, but before he could say no again I add "Do I look like a fangirl to you?" I silently pat myself on the back for not changing before this, as he looks at my work attire. I pretend to try and read signs and shirts and put pieces together. "What is a One Direction anyway?"   
     He looked around and I tried ignoring the girls yelling insults at me for "not knowing  _the_  Harry Styles."   
     "Alright, come on. Quickly, quickly." He waves me in and I smile and slip behind him and pry the door open finally getting away from the screams. I hear him shout from the other side "and Happy Anniversary!" I smile and wave back to him before walking to the font desk.  
     A young man, probably not much older than me, sat at the computer, looking up when I approached him. I could see his eyes widen a little before he composed himself.  
     "H-Hi, um, can I help you?"  
     I smiled sweetly at him, making him a little more nervous and said, "Yes, actually. I have a letter for a friend staying here, but I don't know what room he's in and I'm running late. Do you think you could get it there for me?"  
     He cleared his throat. "Um, well who is your friend? I'll see what can be done." he tried smiling a little, but I can tell he's still a bit flustered.   
     "You might think I'm crazy, but-"  
     "Oh, I would n-never think that of such a pretty lady." Then his eyes went wide again and he was about to apologize when I interrupted him this time.  
     "Well thank you. You're pretty cute yourself." Which wasn't a total lie. He wasn't half bad looking. I smiled at him and he shyly smiled back. "My friend is, uh, Harry Styles, and he needs to get this letter because it contains very important information."  
     "Oh, um, I don't- I don't th-"  
     "Please help me. He has to read this because, if he doesn't" I pause for dramatic effect, "he'll miss the funeral. Please do this for me." My lying has been very on point today, and looking sadly into his eyes I can see him breaking.   
     He sighs and looks up to me. "For you. I will deliver your letter. But don't tell anyone. I don't want to lose my job."  
     I grin widely at him and hand him my letter. "Thank you so much-" I glance at his name tag. "uh, Jesse. You are the best! Thank you. I won't say anything. I promise!"  
     He smiles and takes it, finding the information he needs for Harry's room.  
     I turn and walk towards the front doors, and when I see security again, I'm reminded that im supposed to be having an Anniversary. I stop and think of a reason why I'm leaving so early, and then I have an idea. I remember the call I got when my oldest dog passed away, successfully making myself cry a little. Atleast making it believeable.  
     Pushing open the door, the same security guard sees me and his face falls. "What happened? That's not a happy face." he says and helps me around him.  
     "H-He didn't think I was coming this early and I f-found him with my b-best friend." I stutter, hoping he buys it.  
     He looks at me sadly and opens his mouth to say something, but I turn and push through the girls again, not wanting to have a fake heart to heart with some security guard.

~

     The next day at work, Rosie was sitting on my desk talking to me about show details, but I was hardly paying attention, thinking about whether or not Harry got the letter or would show up.  
     "Hellooo!" *snap* *snap* "Earth to Andi! You haven't heard a word I said, have you?" he dramatically brings me back to present time.  
     "Was I stupid to send that letter up? How embarrassing. I should never have taken it in."  
     "What letter? Who got a letter?" he asks. I forgot I never told him I was going to write one.  
     "Oh, uh, I wrote a letter to Harry asking if he would come to my showing. And I'm not exactly sure if he even got it."  
     His face lights up and he gets really excited and giddy. "Oh. My. God. What if he does show up?! Now I have to rethink my whole attire! I need to impress him and make him remember me." He gets up, muttering to himself and walks back to his office, forgetting he was mid-conversation. I just let it go and try to focus on work the rest of the day. For the rest of the week actually. Dealing with last minute show details helped some, too.

~

     The night before the opening, Rosie decided to come stay the night, so that we could keep eachother calm. We put in a movie and halfway through, my phone buzzes. I look at my phone and without warning I scream bloody murder and jumping off the couch. I scared Rosie so much he spilled some of his popcorn from jumping. I couldn't care less at that moment, as I jump and dance and scream some more. Once I see him giving me the strangest look, I say with a gasp for air between each word.  
     "Guess . . who is coming . . to the opening tomorrow." It takes a second for it to click in his head, but when it does, he screams too, and we fangirl for a few minutes, forgetting the movie.   
     "Wait. How do you know? Did he say something? Or did the paps get it out of him?"   
I turn my phone towards him, showing him my Twitter followers. "In my letter, I told him to follow me on Twitter if he was planning on showing up." And there he was, sitting at the top of my followers list.  
     After our excitement died down a little, I attempt sleep, but don't get much. Throughout the night, and all the next day, I reminded myself he was just a person, and I needed to act like a civilized human being. It was going to be hard, but I think I can do this.


	3. Unbelievable Friendships

_Andi_

     Three hours. There are only three hours until I start my very first Gallery Opening. It's still gives me butterflies everytime I think about it.   
     I pace my living room waiting for Rosie to get back back from his apartment, because he didn't like the outfit he chose. It needed to be "perfect for Harry" he claimed. I got ready really early too, I was just too excited to wait. I put on some plack dress pants and flats, along with a creme colored loose top that has three-quarter length sleeves. (I'm not one of those girls into being super girly. I will do anything to get out of wearing a dress if I can help it.) Then I just leave my hair down in waves, framing my face.  
     Finally I hear the front door open and Rosie make his appearance. "Whoo! I am ready for some photography! With a sprinkle of Styles." He winks at me, and it surprisingly calms me down a bit.   
     We stay at my place for another hour, eating and talking, fangirling and planning, all so nothing goes wrong and I don't completely embarrass myself later.  
     For good measure, we get to the gallery two hours before the doors officially open, and I walk through the show and take in the fact that these are my pictures and I'm finally doing something with myself and my art.  
     Later that night, about a couple hours into the show, the place is full. So far, lots of people have congratulated me and asked questions, and I was pretty calm and collected the whole time. I can't say as much for Rosie, because he has been all over the place waiting for Harry to get here.  
     Once I finish talking with someone about a picture, he walks up to me and hurridly says "What if he doesn't come?! I had my heart set on Styles."  
     "Don't worry about it, it's not very attractive." I say with a chuckle. "The night is still young. And if he doesn't show up, it wouldn't surprise me. He is really busy you kn-"  
     "What's that noise?" he interrupts me and turns toward the door. I look to where he was referring to, and see a mob of people outside the doors with flashes going off and screaming, security not letting alot of them in.  
     I feel Rosie grab my arm and shake it with excitement, but I barely notice since I'm watching Harry Styles walk through the front door. He actually came. He's got on a simple black suit on with an odd printed navy button down silk shirt on underneath, with the top few buttons undone. His hair is styled up and back, out of his face, but he didn't put it under a hat or in a ponytail.  
     I leave Rosie standing there and slowly walk over to Harry, as calm and normal as I can manage. He looks around the place and then sees me walking toward him and smiles. He must recognize me from my Twitter picture.  
     "Hi, Harry. I'm Andi. Thank you so much for coming. You have no idea what this means to me." I say, keeping the shakiness out of my voice.  
     "No problem. Thank you for inviting me."  
     "Would it be weird to ask for a hug?" I question, and instead of answering he wraps his arms around me and squeezes me tight. I squeeze back and pull away first, so I don't seem to desperate.   
"I'll leave you to look around, I don't want to hover. If you have any questions or need anything, I'll be happy to help."  
     But before I can walk away he puts a hand on my shoulder lightly to stop me. "Actually, I was hoping you would be my tour guide? It would be an honor since you are the artist in question." I smile hugely up at him, and nod. "Also, I have a friend staying with me, who wanted to come tonight, but we thought it would be safer if it was closer to the end when there aren't many people still here."  
     "Of course. That's not a problem. Maybe after everyone has gone, you can bring them over."  
     "Perfect." he smiles at me, then gestures for me to lead the way around the gallery.

     Throughout the next few hours, Harry and I walk around the entire show, talking about my pictures and his love for photography, and also what he enjoys shooting. I stayed away from talking about the band, because that's all he and they boys are ever asked about. They almost never get to share their hobbies and passions, other than their music. He was really easy to talk to, and after a bit, I almost forgot the fact that he was known by anyone and everyone. But instead I thought of him as a fellow photography lover, and that's how I know I picked the right band to fall in love with.   
     About halfway through the show, I kept seeing Rosie in the corner of my eye shifting about nervously, so I finally just waved him over and introduced him to Harry. He walked over and put on his professional business face to keep from fangirling, and I told Harry all about how I wouldn't be here if it wasn't with Mr. Rose's help. He smiled and shook his hand, then I shooed him away so Harry and I could finish our tour. I did stop answer other people's questions as they came around, not wanting to be rude and focus everything on Harry. He understood.  
     About a half hour before we officially locked the doors, only 2 or 3 small groups were left, and were slowly leaving. I remembered Harry mentioning a friend when he got here so I thought I would remind him.  
     "Since its almost closing time, you could give your friend a heads up, saying the coast is pretty well clear?"  
     "I'll call him now. Are you sure it's okay to keep you? You're probably exhausted." he asks, pulling out his . . phones?  
     It throws me off for a second, but I say "Uh, yeah, no I'm fine. I promise. Ehm, y-you have 2 phones?" I cover my mouth quickly, because I asked him before I had time to realize I was thinking out loud.  
     He just chuckles and puts one away, calling with the other. "I do. I know its not normal, but I have a good reas- Oh hey, Lou, just a second. I have a good reason-" he starts to finish what he was saying, but I wave him off, telling him to continue his call. He smiles and walks away, and I find Rosie by the door, thanking people as he shoos them out in a polite way.   
     He's not going to like this, but "Okay, Rosie. Thank you for everything today. But I need you to go home." I smile so that I don't seem too rude and give him a hug.  
     "What? Why? I thought we were leaving together?"  
     "Plans may have changed. Harry has a friend that wants to come by first, but didn't want to be around people. So the only ones allowed are us three." I gesture towards me and a Harry in mid-phone conversation. "I'm sorry. But I don't want to make Harry or his friend mad by letting you stay. I'll tell you about it later, yeah?" I put my arm around his shoulder and walk him out the door.   
     "You promise? You won't leave anything out?" I nod. "And I'm only going this easy because I know I would do the same to you. Love ya lady, call me when you can!" he says as he walks down the side walk.  
     "Love you, Rosie!" He turns and blows be a kiss before turning back around.  
     I walk back in and lock the doors, and as I'm locking the last one, I hear Harry say right behind me "He'll be here in a few."  
     I jump and gasp, turning around quick and see an amused Harry. "You're so quiet! Don't sneak up on me!" I say with a laugh. He mutters an apology and chuckles with me. We walk back towards the back again, away from the open front, so that people won't see he's still here.  
     While we wait for his friend, Lou I guess, I ask if he wants me to grab some chairs.  
     "No, I'm fine. We can just hang out on the floor, unless you would rather-"  
     "Wait." I look at him kind of wide eyed. While he was talking, I put the pieces together. His friend 'Lou' is with him in LA and wants to go places with him, but doesn't want people to see him. "Are you telling me that Louis Tomlinson is going to be here any second?"  
     He smiles, just as we see a car pull up out front and a hooded figure get out. He walks toward the door and I'm too shocked to move, and yells over his shoulder, "I hope you don't mind!"  
     I watch as he lets him in and I can see Louis' face from the lighting in the gallery. Harry starts saying something to him, but they make sure not to get close or touch or anything.   
     They finally make their way over to me and Louis wraps me in a hug and I happily oblige. He pulls away and smirks at me.  
     "Hello, love. I hear you've got some really good photography." I smile at him, trying not to show my extreme fangirl side right now. I show him around just like I did Harry. I don't talk as much like I did earlier, because I know he's not into it as much, but Harry and I both tell him things that we had already talked about and towards the end I leave them to walk around the rest on their own, using the excuse to use the bathroom.  
     When I come out, I sit on the floor in the middle of the main room and pull my phone out to text Mr. Rose while they finish walking around.

_You're gonna hate me. :)_

     A minute later, he texts back.

_I already do. You kicked me out so I couldn't hang with Harry. Did his friend show up?_

     I quickly send another back.

_Yep. I'll fill you in tomorrow. Gotta go!_ _xo_

     Before I get another back, a hand grabs the phone away quickly.  
     "Are you telling people I'm here?!" I look up and see Louis somewhat angrily looking through my phone to see what I said.  
     "What?! Of course not." I stand up and try to get it back, but he snatches it out of the way. "I would never do that. You guys deserve privacy just as much as anyone else regardless of your fame. I feel terrible already because you can't do anything without anyone knowing. I would feel like the worst kind of person if I gave you away that easily."  
     They both watch me after that speech I made, and Louis locks my phone and says "Sorry. I just wanted to make sure." He extends the phone to me, but before I can grab it, he runs the other way, laughing like a mad man. I snicker at his sudden change of mood and go to run and get my phone from him, but Harry stops me, while Louis rounds the corner.  
     "Is there somewhere I can hook up some music. It's creepily quiet in here."  
     I'm still laughing a little from Louis' outburst and say "There's a bluetooth speaker of mine in the room right there, play whatever you like." He runs and fetches it while I try to find Louis. I listen and hear my phone ding, a text from Mr. Rose, and follow it down a hallway, seeing Louis try and open my phone.  
     "Rosie, eh? And I see my face on your screen." He says in a sing-song voice, then smiles really big before taking off again.   
     "It's not just your face! Get over yourself!" I yell after him. I chase him around a corner or two before we finally find our way back to Harry, who has his phone, or one of his phones, hooked into the speaker playing music. Louis hands my phone off to Harry and, without hesitation, lifts it high above my head. Since he is almost a head taller than me, I can't reach his hand, no matter how high I jump.      They just laugh and when I finally get my phone back, I pocket it, making sure they don't get it again. Rosie can wait.  
     The rest of the night we just hang out and listen to music and dance around and talk more about random things, other than their band.  
     After a while, we are all sitting on the floor talking about me and my relationship, or lack of, and I decide to ask them before its too late.  
     "Would you guys tell me if Larry Stylinson is really real? I know about Eleanor and everything though. You don't have to if you don't trust me enough, but I was wondering because I have this idea for a music video I want to do so I can maybe help y-"  
     "Uh, actually, um," Louis stops me from rambling and looks around for a second before continuing. "We . . are best friends. We . . just bonded really well at the start, and uh, yeah. We are only friends. Sorry." Harry just nods a little, looking down and Louis fakes a smile.   
     "Okay. Just. Friends. Thank you for telling me. Sorry I asked."  
     "What was that idea of yours, though? You've got me kind of curious now" Harry asks.  
     "It was going to be a music video of you two finally standing up to Modest! and coming out together to the song that you wrote for Ariana, Just a Little Bit of Your Heart. It was all planned out in my head. I love that song by the way. Beautiful."  
     "Thanks. I'm sure it would have been a good video." Harry says quietly.  
     I decide to change the subject before it gets weird. "Well, it's getting pretty late. I should probably get home. Not that I don't like hanging out with you guys, trust me. It's been incredible."  
     "That's alright. Really. I had an insane time myself. Thank you for inviting Harry and then letting me crash." Louis says, standing up.  
     "No, thank you guys, so much for everything. If you're ever free or just want to lay low and be out of the public eye for a while, you know who to call." I smile and grab my stuff from the table. Harry and Louis do the same, and follow me through the back door. "Would you guys like a ride? It's easier than trying to get a car here I would imagine."  
     Louis looks like he's about to say no, but Harry quickly accepts and climbs into the front, Louis sighs and gets into the backseat. Not much is said during the ride, except Harry telling me directions. Louis called a security guy to help excort them in, so they were waiting when I pulled up to the front door.  
     "Thanks again. I'll talk to you soon. I promise." Harry says before climbing out. Louis has already gotten out hiding under his hood. Luckily, all the girls had gone home, since its almost 2 in the morning.  
     "Pinky promise?" I ask, instantly feeling stupid. But he holds his pinky out, and I wrap mine around his, then watch him head to the door.  
     Once I get home, I find Rosie on the couch, seeming to have fallen asleep watching something on TV. I shut it off, leaving him there and heading to bed myself. The night of my life has come to an end and I fall asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Brunch With the Queen

_Andi_

     The next morning, I roll over and check my phone like every morning, and see lots of Twitter notifications. I got hundreds of followers and as I scroll through the long list, Louis was one of them. All these directioners followed me just because Harry and Louis did. I also see a mention from Harry.

_@Harry_Styles: Had a wondeful time at the art gallery last night with my new friend @Andi_Carter. Wonderful photography._   
_Can't wait for next time. x_

     I have to make sure I actually woke up, thinking this was some sort of dream. Now I'm really glad I didn't talk myself out of delivering that letter. It was probably one of the best decisions I've made. I was very surprised he hasn't deleted it, but I figure their management likes that it's a tweet that leads away from "Larry." I decide to tweet him back.

_@Andi_Carter: @Harry_Styles Thank you for joining me. Next time is very soon I hope._

     I send it and climb out of bed to make some late breakfast, seeing as how I slept in until 10. Luckily, I set my Twitter to only get noticfications from people I follow, otherwise my phone would have been going off like crazy with how fast it was favorited and retweeted by everyone. It feels odd to be noticed. I don't wait for a reply, because I figure he won't even see it, because he follows thousands of people. Rosie has disappeared off of the couch, so I assume he left early this morning. I turn on some music and head to the kitchen, getting out eggs and milk and bread and ham, so I can make myself an omlete and toast.   
     Right before I crack the first egg, I hear my phone go off on the counter, so I check to see what it was.  
     Harry had tweeted me back.

_@Harry_Styles: @Andi_Carter Can soon be lunch today? x_

     Holy shit. What? He's not asking-  
     But before I can finish my thought or reply, I get a direct message from him.

_Go along with it, please. I'll explain later. x_

     That's all it said. But it relieves me to know he's not actually asking me on a date. I know he and Louis told me Larry wasn't real, but I am still hoping. I send him a tweet back.

_@Andi_Carter: @Harry_Styles I'll have to check my schedule. I'm a very busy girl._ _But I may be able to spare some time._

_@Harry_Styles: @Andi_Carter See you soon. x_

     And that was the end of that conversation.   
     I am reminded that I was cooking when I smell my toast burning. I rush and pop it out of the toaster, mentally face-palming.  
     As I make new toast and start my omlete, my phone buzzes again.

_In all seriousness though, would you want to come hang out with me and Louis for lunch? It would be nice to get to know you more. Plus, we are bored._

     Just another message. I look back to the cooking eggs and come up with an idea.

_I'm actually making food for myself now. You can join me if you'd like. I'll cook you guys something._

    I finish my omlete and toast, and start towards the couch but my phone buzzes again. I put my food back on the counter and read his message.

_We would love to. Louis is going to come first secretly. Im going to distract everyone so no one pays him any attention. Thank you. See you soon. x_

     I send him back my address and a good luck, then finally start eating. About halfway through my omlete, I hear someone knock on the door. I'm too lazy to get up, so I just yell "It's open!"  
     I pause Netflix and Louis walks in and lowers his hood. "Hey. Smells good, but also like something burned. Ew. So. Where's mine?" he asks, walking to the kitchen.  
     I just laugh and put my food down. "I didn't know what you guys wanted so I didn't make it yet. And I may have burnt my toast. Don't judge me. Don't you usually have security with you?"  
     "They're outside waiting like they usually do. Harry will be here in a few." He walks to the couch and makes himself at home. He grabs the remote and looks through Netflix. "I'll have what you're having. Harry likes scrambled eggs."  
     "Right away, your highness." I see him smirk but not look away from the TV. I grab my food and take it back to the kitchen, eating as I cook, while Louis watches his movie.  
     Almost done with Louis' food, another knock on the door and before I can say anything, Louis yells "Come in, it's open!" Harry walks in and sees Louis hanging out on the couch. He looks back to me and gives me an apologetic look, but I smile and wave it off.   
     "I don't care. It's better than him hanging around and trying to boss me around."  
     "I can hear you." Louis says from the couch.  
     Harry and I laugh. "Anyway, Louis says you like scrambled eggs, so I hope that's okay." I hand him his plate and put Louis' omlete on his plate.  
     "That's perfect. Thank you. For the food and inviting us. It's nice to get out of that damn hotel room."  
     "My pleasure. Thank you for keeping me company." I carry mine and Louis' food back to the couch and Harry follows behind. Louis grabs his food, and Harry and I sit next to Louis, so he's in the middle.  
     "I really like your place. It looks n-" Harry starts.  
     "Shhh. Movie." Louis interrupts, but I mouth a thank you to Harry and we all watch the rest of the movie and finish brunch. I'm not even sure what we were watching, but Louis seemed to enjoy it.  
     I get up to wash the dishes and Harry follows me again, leaving Louis to pick out another movie.  
     "Thanks again for letting us come over. You're fun to hang out with even if we haven't done much, and also, I wanted to thank you for keeping our secret. It means alot to me." Harry says.  
     I finish the last plate and turn to Harry with a smile. "Of course I kept your secret. You guys deserve privacy and the chance to get away even if you are away together. I'm glad we're friends, and I really want to gain your trust. I would feel terrible if I caused you guys to get in trouble."  
     "I'm happy to hear that, and I'm glad we're friends too." He throws an arm around my shoulder and half hugs me. Louis snickers from the couch but we ignore him.  
     "But if we hang out again, we're going to need something easier to communicate with. Twitter is not very reliable for you because you get so many messages and tweets, mine could get lost. Plus, it's very public." I chuckle and he pulls out one of his phones, unlocks it, and hands it to me.  
     I give him a confused look and hold the phone out like I'm going to break it if I hold it too close.  
     "Put your number in." he simply says, like its normal for him to take a fans number.  
     "You're going to let me have your number?"  
     He nods. "I trust you. . . Plus if it does get out, I can change it easily."  
     I type my number in while saying, "I will do everything I can to make sure your number doesn't get out." I save it under  _Andi Evans_ and he texts me so I have his. Instead of putting Harry Styles for the contact name, I put it under  _Farmboy Millionaire_ _._ He laughs at my choice and moves back to the couch where Louis watches his movie.  
     "I'm gonna go shower. You guys will be fine here?" They nod. "Don't mess anything up. Harry, you're in charge. If you want more to eat, help yourself. I'll be out in a few." They snicker at my mother-like orders as I leave the room and I can't help but smile to myself. It's fun to joke around with them.

     Once I'm out of the shower and changed, I hear giggling and smooching noises from the other side of the door. The movie must be over because there is no other noise. I open the door loudly and dramatically so they know I'm coming, and I see Louis shuffling to the other side of the couch and Harry sitting up quickly and adjusting his shirt.   
     I walk to the kitchen for a glass of water and say "I saw nothing. There's just 2 best friends sitting on the couch."  
     They smile and Harry looks embarrassed as he plays with his fingers and runs a hand through his hair. I walk back to the couch and have Louis scoot back to the middle so I can have my spot.   
     "So what are you guys doing later?" I ask, changing the subject.  
     Louis grabs my water and takes a sip as Harry says "We weren't really planning on anything really. Just hang out in the room."  
     "What about you?" Louis asks, still holding my drink.  
     "I don't know. You would think that I had plans since it's a Saturday night, but I'm boring so I don't go out much."  
     "Wait! I have a brilliant idea! Andi, would you like to meet the other boys?" Harry says with a huge smile.  
     "Are you shitting me? Of course I would!"  
     "Well then I have some calls to make." With that, he walks out the sliding door onto my balcony and I look back at Louis, who finished my water.  
     "Do you drink?" Louis asks me.  
     "Yeah."  
     "Good. Cause you're about to get wasted tonight." he hands me my glass back, gesturing for more water, so I get up and get a second glass down for myself. I can't keep the smile off my face. Tonight I can cross 'get drunk with One Direction' off my bucket list.


	5. No Longer Hidden

_Harry_

     After I called the boys asking them if they could get here tonight, Louis and I left Andi's apartment seperately and headed back to my hotel. Louis ordered a bunch of alcohol and then left secretly to find something to do until he could come back.  
     Liam and Sophia got here a few hours later, around 8 and Niall got here about an hour after that. They've already gotten a drink for themselves and started some music. I texted Louis saying it was okay for him to come back, and then I call Andi up.  
     "Hello?"  
     "Hey. Uh, you can come over now if you'd like. Liam, Sophia, and Niall are already here and Lou will be back any minute." I'm not sure if she could hear me because the music was kinda loud.  
     "What about Zayn?"  
     "He couldn't make it. He was with Perrie."  
     She paused for a moment, then continues. "Oh, well okay. Will they let me into the hotel? How will I get through?"  
     "I'll meet you downstairs and make sure you get in alright. I will send Paul out to get you. You know Paul?"  
     "I do. Awesome. Thank you Harry. I'll be there in about 10 minutes."  
     We hang up and I find Niall already pouring his second tall glass of beer. I put my hand on his shoulder so I can get his attention. "I'm going to tell you right now, that you are not to hook up with Andi. Got it? We can never stay friends with the ones that you sleep with because they always get upset that you won't date them."  
     "That's not true. I-"  
     "I want her to be our friend for a very long time. It's nice to have a non-famous friend and she's really cool. Don't screw it up. Or her."  
     "Fine. Fine. Where is she anyway? I want to get this party started." He starts doing some weird dance move, flailing his arms around, making me laugh.  
     I hear the door open but it's just Lou getting back. I turn back to Niall, but he's already on his way to the other side of the room dancing for Liam and Sophia.  
     Louis walks over to me and pulls me into a kiss. "Did you miss me?"  
     "You were only gone for a few hours. But yes. I missed you Lou." He kisses me again and I check the time. "I'm gonna go downstairs and wait for Andi. Grab a drink, and make me one too, please."  
     He rolls his eyes but I can see his smile as he grabs a bottle and I head out the door.  
     I knock on the door next to mine and Paul answers quickly.  
     "Paul, can you help me with something really quick?"  
     "I guess. It's my job, isn't it?" he answers, and follows me to the elevators. On the way down, I explain to him about Andi and about our little party tonight, and he just nods.  
     Once the doors open, I see paps and loads of girls outside the doors. I stand and wait a few feet behind them and send Paul out when Andi says she's here.  I was hoping they couldn't see me very well, but they make sure to get plenty pictures of me. I see her and Paul pushing their way through the crowd, and I notice alot of the cameras are taking pictures of them, too.  
     Once they get inside, I pull Andi into a hug and we all walk back the the elevator, leaving the shouts and questions behind.  
     "I think they realized I was the one you were tweeting to earlier. And the one at the gallery. They kept shouting at me and asking me if we were dating and wouldn't leave me alone. Now I know how you guys feel all the time. I guess the world will know who I am now. Hi, I'm Andi." She extends a hand out to Paul, who shakes it, and then she pushes her hood down, continuing. "There were some who tried grabbing my arms and sweatshirt and even tried to pull my hood for better pictures. It's a good thing Paul was there. I never would have made it through."  
     "Well now that all the craziness of that is over, I have some people to introduce you to." She smiles really big and the doors open to our floor.  
     We say our goodbyes to Paul and we stand in front of my door, listening to the music and she has a huge grin on her face.  
     "I still can't believe I get to hang out with you guys tonight. This is amazing and I can't thank you enough Harry."  
     She hugs me again, and I motion for us to go in. Louis runs up to us and hugs Andi first then drags me away to show me something out the window. Behind me I hear Andi talking to Liam and Sophia first and Niall is nowhere to be seen.  
     I turn my attention back to Louis and listen to him continue on about something I'm not interested in. I listen anyway, because I love the way his eyes light up when he talks about something he loves.

_Niall_

     I walk out of the bathroom, having already gotten through two beers, and going for my third. Harry never answered when Andi was coming, but I see Liam and Sophia talking to a girl, so I imagine that it's her.  
     For some reason, I cant take my eyes away. I stand there and stare at her like a fool, forgetting what I was doing. She's simply gorgeous. I watch as she slides her sweatshirt off, revealing a tshirt with a band I've never heard of. She smiles at something Liam says, and her face lights up as she laughs along with them. I hear Liam call me over, and I shake off the tingly feeling and come back to reality. A smile appears on my face and Liam introduces us.  
     "Niall, this is Andi. Andi, th-"  
     "Niall. Yeah, I know. You forget I'm a fan, Liam." she says, laughing, causing a chuckle out of the rest of us. She quickly wraps her arms around my neck and I hug her back, squeezing. But it wasn't like any other hug from a fan. This one was different. She pulls away and I instantly feel my body miss hers against mine.  
     "Sophia and I are going back over here. We will hang out later, yeah?" Liam says and she nods.  
     "Would you like a drink?" I ask, and she nods again and follows me to the kitchen area.

     After a while, we are all feeling pretty drunk, and I've had to remind myself several times what Harry said, but I can't get her out of my head. I've been around her for pretty much the whole night getting to know the little things about her, and a few times I found myself distracted by her lips moving as she talked. But we had so many things in common and I'm really happy I canceled my plans with Greg to come here. Later in the night we sit in a circle on the floor playing truth or dare.  
     "Okay, Niall. Truth or dare." Liam asks, his words slurring a bit.  
     "Truth." I say as i take another drink. Times like this is when I can manage my alcohol better than the others. But I am definitely drunk. There's no denying it.  
     "Um, Is it true that you once sold your body for money?" he says laughing. He's obviously had more than he can handle.  
     Everyone starts laughing and I almost spit out my beer, causing Andi to laugh harder. I love that sound. "No! Where did that even come from?"  
     I look over at Andi next to me and she's laughing like crazy, making me grin. She's probably a lightweight like Liam. He just shrugs and now it's my turn.  
     "Andi, Truth or dare."  
     She finally contols her laughter and smiles up at me.  
     "Truth."  
     I laugh a little, take a drink, then continue. "Is it true that you find me super attractive? Like even attractiver than Mr. Payne. Like, I should really be a model instead of a singer." I do a little pose with my arms and make a face to prove my point.  
     She laughs at my use of words and says "Yes. Yes I do. Sorry Liam." She laughs more and I give her a high five. "But I don't hope you're not going to not be a model but sing anymore. Wait, did that make any sense?" We all bust up laughing again, and she takes another drink.  
     "Can we play something else?" Andi asks, and everyone nods. I'm really glad she asked because that game got boring quick.  
     "Actually I think Sophia and I are gonna head out." He stands wobbly and leans onto Sophia, barely able to stand.  
     "You're leaving? You can't do that! You're too drunk!" Harry shouts and stands up, almost falling over himself.  
     Liam stumbles into Harry and grabs his face. Louis stands and has a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's okay. We got our own room down the hall. We didn't want to stay in here. I got it *hiccup* I got it all under control, Styles."  
     "Okay. Okay good. Yeah. Good idea." Harry pulls Liam into a hug and Louis tries to pull them apart. Liam turns toward Sophia and places a sloppy kiss on her lips and they head to their room.  
     I lean close to Andi and whisper "A drunk and jealous Louis is not good." She laughs and continues to watch them.  
     "Harry, can I- *hiccup* can I talk to you, in there? Come on. Let's go." Louis points to the bedroom and Harry waves at us good bye and they disappear into the room.  
     "And then there were two." Andi says and laughs, standing up to move to the couch. I follow her lead and plop down on the couch next to her. "I didn't think the party would end this early. What now?" she says and takes another drink.  
     We hear noises coming from the bedroom and I really don't want to listen to that again. I get up and play some more music louder, and put my drink on the table."Would you like to dance?"  
     She smiles and puts her drink next to mine joining me on the floor. We dance for probably a good hour, acting crazy and having a blast. I make her laugh over and over as I show her my best moves and try to teach her some. She finally finishes her drink and plops back onto the couch.  
     "Tired?" She nods. I walk around and turn all the lights off except one in the kitchen and a lamp next to the couch, and sit next to her again on the couch. There are finally no more noises from the bedroom, and she leans her head on my shoulder before giggling and saying "I still can't believe I'm friends with One Direction." Her words are very sluggish and slurred, but she lifts her head and sits up facing me. "Speaking of, you, mister, need my number. We need hang out more." Her words shock me for a second, but I hand her my phone. As she puts her number in, I think to myself 'Well that was easier than I thought.'  
     She hands me my phone back but when she looks at me, she doesn't look away, and I can't seem to either. Before I can stop myself I start to lean towards her, and at first she doesn't move, like she wants to kiss me, but then she pushes against my chest and shakes her head.  
     "Sorry. I just- I shouldn't have-" I start, but she stops me.  
     "No it's okay. Thank you, but *hiccup* we just met tonight, and we are both really drunk. I don't think it *hiccup* would be a good idea."  
     I just nod and lean back into the couch. She gets up and grabs her glass, going to the kitchen for some water. A few moments later, I hear a crash in the sink, and then hear Andi cry out in pain. I look back and she's holding her hand close to her chest and it's bleeding. I run to where shes standing, and grab her wrist to look at her hand.  
     "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I- the glass slipped and I'm too drunk to react and I was stupid to try and pick it up and I-"  
     "Shhh. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. Here." I let go of her wrist and pull my shirt over my head. I smirk when I see her staring at my chest and chuckle a little. I wrap my shirt around her hand to stop the bleeding, but I don't think she notices. She's still staring.  
     I hold her hand thats wrapped up in between my own and say "keep this on it tonight. We can look at it in the morning. You gonna be okay?"  
     She doesn't say anything, and finally looks me in the eyes. She takes her good hand and puts it behind my neck, fingers in my hair, and pulls me towards her. It takes me a second to process what is happening, but before she can pull away I kiss her and move one of my hands to her waist, pulling her closer, while the other still holds onto her injured hand.  
     She kisses me hard and moves her lips against mine, like she will never get the chance again. But if it were up to me, we would never stop. Before it can go any further, though, she does pull away and mutters a sorry and walks quickly back to the couch. This girl is gonna drive me crazy. But in a good way. I watch as she lays on the couch, probably trying to hide her embarrassment. I can still taste her on my mouth and i can't help but smile. That kiss was amazing.


	6. Lost Moments

_Andi_

     I wake in the morning to someone shaking me softly.  
     "Andi? Andi, wake up. I need your help."  
     That phrase makes me sit up quick, and I smack my forehead against Liam's, making us both cry out in pain.  
     "Liam, what's wrong? What happened?" I ask quickly, putting my pain aside.  
     "Well right now, its my head that's got something wrong with it." Liam chuckles, rubbing his head.  
     "You woke me up saying you needed help."  
     "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I only meant I need you to help me wake the other boys."  
     I look at him for a moment, and then look around the room. I must've fallen asleep on the couch, Niall is on the floor shirtless next to me, hugging a pillow, and the hotel is a wreck. I feel something sting on my hand and see a bloodied shirt wrapped around it. Liam watches me and moves to unwrap it, revealing a huge gash. I wave Liam away before he says anything and wrap my hand back up.  
     "I'm going to go get Louis and Harry, you wake Niall. Good luck by the way." Liam says, leaving me on the couch.   
     I look down to Niall and watch his slow, even breaths, and his chest rise and fall. He looks so peaceful and young. It's hard to get it through my head that I've only ever seen pictures of him and wished for a moment like this and now I am really here. He stirs a little and shivers, probably from being shirtless, but starts breathing evenly again. I move down next to him and take a quick chance to run my fingers through his hair, partly hoping he wakes up that easily, but he just smiles a little in his sleep. I can't keep the grin off my face either and thread my fingers through his blonde hair again, but then feel a little weird so I decide to wake him.   
     "Niall?" I shake his arm.   
     Nothing.  
     "Niall, wake up."  
     No movement.  
     I decide a scare will work on him, just like it did me. Except this one will be different and less painful. Hopefully. I grab both of his wrists and push him onto his back, straddling his hips in one swift motion.  
     "Niall! Wake up!" I shake his arms and he jolts awake, rolling us over and pushing me down and onto the floor underneath him. I can't help but laugh, and when he sees its me, he starts laughing with me looking relieved. I keep a hold of the tshirt so that it doesn't unravel, showing my hand.  
     "Why would you do that?!" he exclaims, still lying on top of me, holding my hands down.  
     "You wouldn't budge! It was the only thing I could think of!" I shout back, still laughing. He sighs and looks down at me for a moment as my laughter ceases, and I think his eyes move to my lips a couple times, but I am probably just seeing things. He shakes his head a little and finally sits up, pulling me with him and helps me to stand. He looks at my hand but before he says anything I add "I'm sorry. I'll try something different next time."  
     "Next time? Is that a promise?" he asks.  
     I pause, wondering what exactly that meant, but I just say "Promise." he smiles at me and I move towards the kitchen area to avoid anything awkward as Liam and Harry walk out of the bedroom. I don't see them, but I hear them saying things back and forth.  
     "Good morning, Andi. How are you feeling?" Harry asks, walking to stand a few feet behind me.  
     "Really well actually. I don't get hangovers." I move to the floor to pick some of the trash up from last night finding a bag on the counter.  
     "What are you doing? This hotel has maids you know."  
     I stand up with the trash bag and turn to them, but then I drop the bag and turn back around really fast.  
     "What?" Harry says and I can hear him and Liam laugh.  
     "I wasn't expecting you to be in only boxers." I can feel my face heating up, Harry grabs my arm to spin me around. I move around him and keep picking up trash.  
     "Don't be shy. We're all friends here." Harry says laughing again. "Seriously, the maids will clean this up."  
     "I feel bad. I need to clean this mess up, or atleast most of it." I look back and see him leaning against the wall, still in just his boxers. It's not like I haven't seen it before. Pictures of him shirtless are everywhere, it's just weird that I can actually see his tattoos in person and up close. Louis walks out just then, also as naked as Harry. I sigh and stop picking things up for the moment. "I guess I will have to get used to it."  
     "Used to what." Louis asks, walking to the couch to sit with Niall.  
     "Used to seeing naked men walking around." Niall answers for him. "I atleast kept my pants on."  
     "Which is a first. But that's because you didn't get any last night." Louis points out, and gets hits on the shoulder for it.  
     "And you did? But, you told me Harry was just your friend. Friends don't sleep together. Right, Louis? Or am I mistaken?" You can clearly hear all the sarcasm in my voice. I raise my eyebrows with a knowing smile, and he actually seems to shrink into the couch. He doesn't say another word.  
     "Wow. She got Louis to shut up. Can we keep her?" Liam says and slings an arm around my shoulder smiling really big. Louis picks up a food wrapper and throws it at him.  
     "Hey. Be nice." I tell him, and move myself and Liam to the couch. "Harry, will you come over here, too?"  
     "Is something wrong?" He asks, and sits next to Louis.   
     "I just wanted to ask you guys something before we all left. I don't know when I will see you again." They all just watch me and wait for me to continue looking slightly confused. I clear my throat, and keep going. "I was hoping that you guys would let me do a photo shoot. Of you. I could use it in a portfolio if I ever wanted a higher position in the design and photography business." I wait and watch their reactions.  
     "Y-You mean, you want to take pictures of us?" Liam asks.  
     "Yeah. I know it sounds weird and creepy, but I just want to practice more doing portraits and I swear I would keep them to myself. They won't be posted anywhere except if you want me to. Plus, I think we would have a great time. Yeah? I know I sound crazy and I'm asking alot but it would help me out. Please?"  
    No one says anything for a few minutes. But finally Niall says "I think it would be fun."  
    "It would be cool to have someone our own age to do shoots. Instead of those rude assholes who think they know everything. Fucking dou-" Louis agrees.  
    "You promise that no one but us sees these pictures?" Liam asks, cutting off Louis' rant before it can really start.  
    I take my finger and make an imaginary 'X' over where my heart would be, as if I was crossing my heart.  
    "We can trust her. I trust her." Harry says.  
    "Thank you Harry. So . . . is that a yes?"  
    "I say we do it." Niall says, and stands up.  
    "Me too." says Louis and stands up with him. The other boys stand up and I follow suit, and they wrap me into a group hug. I let out a breath of relief and happiness, trying to hide all my excitement.       "I'll get you a studio together. Made just for you, Andi Evans."  
    "Greatly appreciated, Harry Styles."

     After a couple of hours of cleaning up the mess with everyone but Louis, which I finally talked them into, I went back home to get ready for work the next day. Thankfully no one asked about my hand, even after I found something better to wrap it with. I've tried and tried to remember what I did but I keep coming up with nothing.  
     After showering and climbing into bed, my phone starts ringing. It's an unknown number, but I answer anyway, curiosity getting the best of me.  
     "Hello?"  
     "Hey, Andi. What's going on?"  
     Uh. What?  
     "Uhm, who is this?"  
     I hear a snicker and then "You don't remember giving me your number, do you?"  
     I can't recognize his voice, and it can't be one of the boys. The accent is American.   
     "Did I meet you last night or something? I don't think I gave anyone my number." I hope I didn't do anything stupid.  
     "You did meet me last night. And we had a great night."  
     I pause, scared of the answer I might get. "Did we sleep together?"  
     "No. Nothing like that. But you did see me shirt less and woke me up like a mad lady. You were crazy."  
     ". . . Niall?"  
     "The one and only."   
     "You shithead. Quit with the accent. It threw me off asshole." I say, laughing with relief.  
     I hear his laugh through the phone and my heart flutters. I've always loved his laugh.  
     "Did you need something? Not trying to be mean, but I do have work in the morning."  
     "I just wanted to tell you that we decided on a date for you to come do a photoshoot. I hope you're free this weekend"  
     "Oh shit. We never did set one did we. I think I can clear my schedule for you boys." We laugh together and then we fall silent. He breaks it a few moments later.  
     "I also wanted to ask if your hand was okay."  
     "You saw it?"  
     "I helped you after you cut it. That was my shirt you were using." It makes sense now that I think about it. That's why he was shirtless.  
      "Oh. Thank you. Uhm. Can you tell me how I did it?"  
     "You don't remember?" He sounds almost hurt, like there was something I am missing.  
     "The last thing I remember is you saying to me that it wasn't good to be around Louis when he's drunk and jealous." I laugh a little at the memory. "Next thing I know I'm smacking my head off of Liam's."  
     "What?"  
     "Nevermind." I laugh more, hoping he continues.  
     "Well you had gone to the kitchen to get a drink, but because you were so drunk, you dropped it in the sink. And then tried to pick it up, slicing your hand."  
     "And you risked your tshirt for my hand."  
     He laughs. "Yeah. I suppose I did."  
     "Well I'll get your shirt back to you soon. After I was it of course."  
     "No that's okay. Keep it. It can remind you of our first night together. Obviously it wasn't perfect, but  you still had fun. Right? Because I had a really good time. Amazing." he half whispers the last word, probably more to himself.  
     "Okay. I did have fun. Thank you. Again. For my hand, for last night, and for the photoshoot. It means alot that you guys are doing this for me. But I really need to go to bed. Work in the morning."  
     "Yeah . . Yeah. O-okay. I-I'll talk to you later. Save my number!"  
     "I will. Talk to you soon. Goodnight, Niall."  
     "Sweet dreams."  
     I smile and hang up, still not believing I got a call from Niall Horan.  
     I save his number into my phone under  _Neil Summer,_ spelling his first name in the way he probably hates, and his love for 5 Seconds of Summer.  
     I put my phone away and finally roll over, drifting to sleep after the best weekend I could have ever imagined.


	7. Facing Fears

_Andi_

     "Have you seen Ro- I mean Mr. Rose? He hasn't been in his office all morning." I ask my cubicle neighbor, Jessica.  
     "No, I haven't. Sorry. If I hear something I'll let you know."  
     "Thank you."  
     I haven't talked to him since after my gallery showing, and he hasn't called or text me either. He didn't say anything before he left the other morning either. Which is weird for him. I grab my keys and head out of the bulding, work being forgotten for now. I drive to Mr. Rose's apartment, hoping he's inside and okay.  
     I knock on the door and wait.  
     Nothing.  
     I knock again, but still no one answers. I quickly find the spare key he hid for me, and let myself in.   
     "Rosie! Rosie?! Are you here?!"  
     I walk into his bedroom and find him asleep, snoring away. I think about waking him up the way I woke Niall, but I figured he would get mad. I sit next to him and shake him a little until he stirs. All of a sudden, he shoots up gasping. "What time is it?! Andi? Wh-What are you doing here? What time is it?" He shuffles out of bed as quick as he can, but I sit on his bed, leaning back, and watch him. I can hear him mumbling to himself as he gathers up clothes, but he stops and looks at me when he hears me laughing. "What?"  
     "Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in, like, two days."  
     "I met someone. It was when I was getting your permission for your gallery, which is why I didn't tell you how I got it so easily. We were up late talking last night, which is why I stupidly slept in."  
     I pause, then say "Why don't we just skip the rest of the day? Its already past lunch and you are one of the head boss people. Just sit back down, and I can tell you about my weekend. And you have to tell me all about this new boyfriend of yours." I smile as he drops his things right where he stands, and climbs back into bed wanting to gossip. Of course there are some parts I leave out, keeping my promise and the boys' secrets.  
  
~  
  
     Throughout the week, work goes by slowly, but I keep myself busy coming up with ideas for the boys' photo shoot. Rosie spent alot of time with his new boyfriend, Bobby, so I spend all my extra time alone in my apartment. I don't really have many friends outside of Rosie and work. It gets pretty lonely and boring. I text Harry a few times trying to figure out when and where the photo shoot is, but he was being vague and wouldn't give anything away. It was very irritating.  
     Friday, a couple hours after I got home from work, Rosie and I were watching a movie when Harry finally calls.  
     "It's about time, dickhead. I've been waiting for you to tell me what exactly is going on for this shoot. I'm very particular about having my plans actually planned and set ahead of time."  
     He just laughs on the other end, and Rosie hits my arm for being mean to him.  
     "Well, I hope you're packed and ready."  
     "Of course I am. I'm always prepared."  
     He laughs again. "Good, because I sent you something."  
     "You sent-"  
     Just then, someone knocks on the door. "Harry, what did you do? Are you here?" I ask hopefully.   
     "Nope. It's not me."  
     I open the door and I hear Rosie gasp behind me.  
     "Harry, I gotta go. You're a dick by the way."  
     "Wait, why? I thought y-"  
     I hang up the phone before he finishes and jump into Niall's arms first, then hug Liam. I wave at the security guy standing behind them and usher them all inside.  
     "Guys, this is my boss and fellow One Direction fan-" Rosie jumps up and hugs Liam before I can finish. "-Mr. Rose. But I call him Rosie." They laugh and hug him back, like they do any other fan.  
     "We have come to take you away. We have a photo shoot tomorrow." Niall says looking at me with an arm around Mr. Rose's shoulders. Rosie looks like a little boy on Christmas. "So grab your stuff, lady. We have a plane to catch."  
     "Uh, a p-plane? Where are we going? I thought we were staying in-"  
     "She's terrified of heights. And flying. Good Luck." Rosie adds.  
     "Joe, could you?" Niall asks the security guy, Joe, gesturing towards my bags.  
     Liam walks up and grabs my shoulders and looks me right in the eyes. "We will be with you the whole ride, and you have nothing to worry about." He pulls me into a hug, and Niall pulls Rosie over to wrap us all in a group hug. My heart still hammers, but I nod to let them so they know I'm on board.  
  
     "Oh fuck." My eyes go wide as the elevator doors open, and I see the doors crowded and flashes going off. A group of big guys wearing black tshirts walk toward us, and realize they are just a group of Joes. "I can't believe you deal with this almost every day. I feel bad for you."  
     "You better get used to it. It won't be the last time, for us or you either." Liam says.  
     The boys line up with security on both sides of them, and since they've done this thousands of times, I do the same. My bags go out first, then we go to the car one at a time. Liam, then Niall, and finally me. There are paparazzi, the boys call them paps, lined up from the doors to the street on both sides, blocked off by security, and they aren't shy as they take hundreds of pictures as we walk to the car. This time is worse than the last, since I was alone then. Now that I'm with these two, everyone is shouting questions at me and trying to get a good shot.  
     Finally, I climb into the car, and Niall looks shaken up a bit. I remember from their movie and some interviews, Niall gets a little scared moving through crowds like this. I sit next to him and grab his hand, hoping to calm him down, and also help get rid of some of my nerves about this flight. He smiles at me and squeezes my hand.  
     We finally get to the airport, and we go through the same process all the way to the gates. The closer we get to boarding, the more nervous I get. Niall notices and moves to hold my hand again, but I stop him, motioning to the cameras. He nods sadly and with great timing, Joe waves us over, letting us know it's time to board.  
     Once we are seated, I don't hesitate to hold both of their hands, since I sat between them. During take off, they both act dumb and tell funny stories, which keeps me occupied and distracted until Niall says "Andi, look." He points out the window and as soon as I see clouds under us, I hide my face in his shoulder.   
     "Why would you do that to me? Now I'm gonna die."  
     "You're not gonna die. To help kill time and distract you, I brought movies." Liam let's go of my hand and reaches above us into his bag, grabbing a handful of DVDs. "Let's do this." Niall and I laugh, as I pick a movie and get it started.  
     By the end of the second movie, Liam fell asleep sitting up, I fell asleep on Liam's shoulder, and Niall fell asleep leaning on me. I woke up a little later from some turbulence, and I started to freak out a little again.  
     "I didn't mean to eat it all." Niall says sitting up after I accidentally woke him up.  
     I laugh and he looks over at me. He looks incredibly sexy when he's tired. I push it out of my mind, grabbing his hand again.  
     "You're lucky you're cute, or you would be in trouble for waking me." he says, snuggling his face back into my shoulder. I'm happy he can't see me right now, because I'm probably red faced.  
     Bravely, I say "You're much cuter. Which is the only reason I'm on this damn plane right now." I hear him chuckle and I lay my head on his, focusing on his hand in mine.

     Later, I feel the plane landing, but I focus on pretending to be asleep. I am laying on Niall's shoulder this time, and I feel him looking down at me somehow. He moves my hair out of my face slowly, tracing my cheek slowly with his finger.  
     "Wake her up." Liam demands, making Niall jump and move his hand away, then continues talking to someone on the phone. "Yeah. We just landed. Now we have to try to get to the car. Yeah. Then we will be at your place. Uh huh. See you then."  
     Niall gently shakes my leg, and I do my best to look like I wake up slowly. I even rub my eyes for added effect.  
     "We're here. And we didn't fall out of the sky." Niall whispers, and I smack his arm then turn to look out the window. Liam starts to explain how the 'unloading' process goes, but I can hardly pay attention, because I am too excited about being in England. I just follow Niall and hope for the best.  
     The girls here are easier to maneuver through because they aren't as nuts as the americans, but the paps are just as crazy. People are still shouting at me, asking questions, but I focus on getting to the car in one piece. The air is much colder here, so I'm hugging myself, hoping not to freeze before climbing in, wishing I had thought to wear a heavier jacket.  
     "Here, take my coat." Liam says after we get into the car.  
     "No, I'll be fine. As long as I'm not outside anymore I'll be okay. Thank you though. And thank you guys for not making fun of me on the plane. You really helped."  
     "Anytime, love. I'll always be here for you. Now, lets turn on some music, yeah?" Liam says, and talks to the driver and asks about the radio.  
     "I'll always be here, too, you know." Niall whispers into my ear.  
     I smile up at him and take his hand again, loving the feeling of his fingers laced in mine. "Thank you. Oh! I love this song!"  
     The whole ride to Harry's we sing and laugh, acting crazy with one another. Atleast I will never be bored with them around.   
     Luckily, no one knows where Harry lives, and no one followed us, so we don't have to deal with hundreds of girls this time.  
     We pull up in front of his flat, and the driver honks. Joe and another security guy grab my bags as we climb out of the car. "Wow. This is insane." I half whisper to myself. His house is huge. Well, huge for me. Just then, Harry opens the door and shouts at us, something that's not even a word, and Niall shouts back raising his arms in the air. At the same time, they stop yelling and start doing a weird, twirly movement with their bodies that I wouldn't consider a dance move. I laugh and run up to Harry and give him a hug.  
     "How was your flight? Did y-"  
     "Ugh. Don't get me started." I let myself in, trying not to be awkward and standing around waiting for them to tell me what to do. Joe puts my bags by the door, and I thank him before he leaves. I look around the place, taking it all in. Niall runs up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, spinning me around. "Now that you're here, it's time for us to go home unfortunately. Gotta get my beauty sleep for tomorrow. Not that I need it." he says, pretending to flip his hair.  
     "We'll meet you guys here in the morning. Go to bed." Liam demands, then pulls me into a hug, and then Harry. Niall does the same, and they are out the door.  
     "I say we have a dance party!" Harry shouts, grabbing my hands and doing weird moves I've seen him do during concerts. I laugh and do a little dance with him, but after a moment let go.  
     "I say, you need your beauty sleep, too."  
     "You don't think I'm beautiful? That hurts." he fakes a sob and puts his hand on his chest.  
     "You're cute, yes. But. Your boyfriend is cuter." I say with a wink, turning to get my bags, and he just smiles and nods thinking I didnt see him.  
     He leads me upstairs and points to two doors. "This room is yours. Mine is right here across the hall. Let me know if you need anything. But try not to need anything." He smiles, making me laugh, and he retreats to his room for the night.  
     "Well goodnight to you, too." I say aloud to myself.  
     "Goodnight, love!" I hear him yell through his door.  
     I laugh and go into my room, change into my pjs, and decide to send a quick tweet.  
  
 _@Andi_Carter: Flying is scary. Don't do it. Goodnight England. xo_

     I barely have enough time to think about tomorrow, because I almost fall asleep instantly. Jet lag and today's excitement definitely caught up with me.


	8. It's Abstract

_Niall_

     I get up bright and early the next morning, anxious to see Andi again. I haven't tweeted anything to our fans in a while, so I type one out quick on the way to Harry's.  
  
 _@NiallOfficial: Busy day today ! Definitely going to be a blast with @Andi_Carter and the lads !_

     It still amazes me how fast people retweet and favorite my posts.   
     We finally get to Harry's and I let myself in. I see him, Louis and Zayn sitting at the table eating breakfast, and I can't help myself when I ask "Where's Andi? Is she not up yet?" Zayn seems to look irritated when I mention her name but Harry interrupts before I can think too much of it.  
     "No, she's not. Did you not hear what I told you the other day?"  
     "Yes I did. She's my friend too, I was just asking because she is the reason I'm here."  
     He just shakes his head. "I know. You're right. Sorry. I just feel like I should be the one to . . watch over her, I guess, since I'm the reason she's even involved with any of us. You want some?" he asks, referring to the cereal.  
     "Is that even a question?" Louis answers for me.  
     I smile and help myself to a bowl and we wait for Liam to show up.

     While we ate, Zayn seemed quiet, but Harry came up with a plan to wake Andi. Once Liam shows up, we head upstairs to Andi's room, and I can hear her breathe quietly when I slowly open the door. When she doesn't stir, we all walk in and surround her bed, well except for Zayn, and we look to Harry for timing.  
     "Okay," he whispers, "jump on the count of three. 1 . . 2 ."  
     "Wait. On three or after 3?" Liam asks. I chuckle at him and Harry shushes me.  
     "Just jump when I jump. 1 . . 2 . . 3!" he jumps and we all follow his lead, making the bed shake as we land around her. I stood near her upper body, so when she jolts awake, gasping, I take it further and wrap my arms around her torso, holding her arms to the side. All of us are laughing, even Andi, and I shout "Good morning Sunshine!"  
     She pushes me off and pulls the covers back over her head.  
     "Looks like we have to go to plan B." Louis says dramatically.  
     "What's plan B?"Andi says muffled under her blanket. I chuckle and we all look to Louis, since we never really came up with a Plan B.  
     "Dogpile!" he shouts and climbs ontop of the bed. The rest of us do the same and there is alot of shouting and laughing. Zayn just watches us, like he's never been in a dogpile with us before, when he's been in several. I wonder what's going on with him.  
  
~  
  
     "So. How are we doing so far?"  
     I pulled Andi to the back of the room to the couch after she called for a break. I watch all the other boys along with Lou, Eleanor and Sophia mill around the studio talking to themselves. I'm just happy they didn't see where we went.  
     "Really well actually. I wasn't expecting you boys to participate this easily."  
     "But I'm the best right?" I say and put my arm on the back of the couch behind her.  
     She smiles and nods. "And thank you for getting Lou here too. I would never have gotten your hair to look like I wanted it. She's awesome."  
     "She is. And it was no problem. She likes hanging out with us even if she won't admit it."  
     She chuckles a bit, but her smile fades away and she looks lost in thought. She's watching Zayn and Louis standing near the food table, but before I can ask what's wrong, she asks "Does Zayn hate me? I was so excited to finally meet him, but he brushed me off and he's acting like this is the last place he wants to be."  
     I can tell she is upset about the cold shoulder, so I wrap my arm around her and pull her to my chest, and she lays her head agaisnt me. "I'll ask around. See what's up."  
    "Don't tell him I asked you. I don't want to cause problems with him this early."  
    "I promise."  
    "Come on." She leans up and pats my legs. "Let's finish this shoot."  
    "But I wanna keep sitting with you." I whine, hoping she'll sit back down. Instead, she smiles and grabs my hand, pulls me up and drags me back to the boys. I don't want to let go.  
    She pulls me over to where everyone is standing and Harry watches us and gives me a look when he sees our hands together. I glance at Andi but she doesn't notice and lets my hand go before grabbing her camera off the table.   
     "I want to try and do some single shots. Who wants to go first?" Andi asks.  
    "I'll go." Liam says with a smile.  
    I glance and see Louis leave Zayn by the table and walk to Harry who is now sitting on one of the couches with the girls. I quickly take advantage of this alone time with Zayn to figure out why he's acting so wierd.  
    I put my hand on his shoulder before reaching for a chip and popping it in my mouth.  
    "Niall! What's good?" Zayn asks, throwing an arm over my shoulder.  
     "Nothing much. I just had a question to ask." His arm falls back to his side as he hears the seriousness in my voice. "Is there a problem with Andi? You have been acting wierd all day."  
    "Not any wierder than usual. Why would you think that?" His whole mood has shifted since I walked over.  
    "Well, you seemed extra quiet at Harry's, and you didn't participate in the wake up call."  
    "So?" he spits.  
    "And you seem to be avoiding her throughout this entire shoot-"  
    "There isn't a problem. Just let it go, yeah?" he interupts. He huffs and walks away, looking irritated again. He's not very convincing, but I will just let it go for now, He will get over it eventually. I grab the bowl of chips and carry it with me towards the couch. I watch Zayn grab Louis' arm and drag him out the door, probably for a smoke.  
    "Okay, ready?" Andi asks, and Liam nods. I hear shutter noises as I take a seat next to Lou on the couch.   
"El, Lou, could you come to the bathroom with me?" Sophia asks. They nod and all get up, heading to the ladies' room.  
     "Girls." I say chuckling, causing Harry to laugh with me. I finish the chips and see a notebook sitting in front of me. I grab it and rip a piece of paper out and make little balls out of it. I hear the door open and see Louis and Zayn come back inside. Zayn moves to the group of girls, now standing in the back of the room, and Louis sits next to me.  
     I flick one of the pieces at Andi, and it misses but she doesn't notice it. Louis takes one and throws it, hitting her hand. She looks back, flips us off, and directs her attention back to Liam.Louis and I start laughting to ourselves and Harry just watches us the whole time. We decide to make a huge pile of paper balls on the table in front of us, using the empty bowl that had my chips in it to hold them all.  
     "Okay. Who's next?" Andi says generally, messing with her camera. "Niall, you want to?" she asks before any of us answer.   
     "Sure!" I stand up but lean to Louis whispering "Watch for a signal. Then you can attack her."  
     He laughs and when I get into place, I see LIam take my spot and Louis whisper something in his ear before moving to Harry to do the same thing.  
     "Did you hear me?" Andi asks, eyeing me.  
     "Huh? Sorry, what?" I look at her as she smiles with amusment, causing me to smile really big, then I hear a shutter go off. I hope she sees that the smile on my face is for her.  
     I begin to do weird poses, making her laugh as she takes pictures and I glance to the other boys every now and then to see them getting situated.  
     "Come here." I wave Andi over and she gives me a look. "Come here, please. I want to tell you something."  
     "But the pic-"  
     "The camera will stll be there in a minute. Just really quick. Please?" I wave her again but also walk forward meeting her halfway and hold my arms out toward her.   
     I grab her hand and spin her around so her back is to me. I lay my hand on one of her upper arms and lean my face over her shoulder. "Do you see that door over there?" I point to a door towards the back of the room with an EXIT sign over it.  
     "Uh, yeah?"  
     I quickly glance to Louis and raise my eyebrow at him, signaling it's almost time. He smiles really big and nudges the other boys. "Do you know what it's used for?"  
     "Uhhh, exiting?"  
     "FIRE!" I yell, and wrap my arms around her torso as Louis, Harry and Liam start pelting her with the balls of paper we made. She screams and tries to escape, but I hear her laughter overlapping my own. I pick her up a few times when she almost gets away, causing her to squeal. When the boys finally run out of paper, I let her go and she instantly turns around and smacks me three times on my arms, making me laugh harder.  
     "You guys are assholes!" she shouts, trying to hide her laughter.  
     Harry walks up and pulls her into a hug and she obliges easily. "But you love us anyway."  
     "I guess you're right. Can I finish the shoot now?" We all nod and start to head back to the couch after she yells "Zayn! Your turn!" I feel a hand on my arm and turn to see Andi with a somewhat worried and nervous expression. "Did you get a chance to talk to him?"  
     "I did. He says there isn't a problem, but his actions say different. Just act like nothing is bothering you and maybe he will warm up to you." She shrugs but her expression doesn't change. "You will be fine. And if you need anything, I will be right over here."  
     I flash her a smile and she gives me a little one back before turning to Zayn. I sit back on the couch and kick a few of the paper balls as I sit there, bored. She finishes quickly with Zayn, then Louis. During Harry's solo shots, Lou keeps bouncing in and out of frame, messing with him the whole time and giving Andi a good laugh.   
     When she finishes, she calls us all over to do a few more group shots before we leave. After about another hour of shooting, everyone hears my stomach grumble. I can feel my face heating up a little, but make a joke out of it. "Andi over here is working us to death and starving us all!" I dramatically lay on the floor and Louis follows my lead, creating a scene and making everyone laugh.  
     "I didn't reallize how late it was. I'm sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" Andi says, dropping to her knees next to me, adding more to the drama.  
     "Come on. Let's go out. My treat." Liam says, taking Sophia's hand and starting toward the door. "We'll come back and get all of our stuff afterwards. There's no time to lose. Niall is wasting away right in front of us."  
     Andi laughs and takes my hands and helps me up, while Harry gets Louis.I start walking to the door, following everyone else, thinking Andi was right behind me. But when I turn to walk with her, I see her way behind me grabbing her jacket and Harry already talking with her. I slump my shoulders and turn to continue walking.   
  
     "I'll be right back with your orders." The waitress, an older lady with flowy red hair, says with a smile before walking away. Everyone around the table gets back to their own conversations, and I kick myself for using the toilet when we first got here. It caused me to get a seat on the opposite side from Andi. she sits with Harry, Louis, Zayn and Perrie to her left, then Liam, Sophia, El, and Lou on her right, and I'm the furthest from her I could possibly be.   
     During the whole dinner, I stayed pretty quiet. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone. I only wanted to talk to Andi. When they would ask me questions or say something to me, trying to involve me in the conversation, I would answer or make a joke or do anything to seem like I wasn't moping.  
     After everyone ate, a few of us decide to get desert, including me. When I put the last spoonful of my ice cream in my mouth, I feel my phone vibrate.  
  
 _Something is off with you. You seem upset about something. Do I need to dance to make you feel better?  
  
_     A text from Andi. I smile at my phone and glance up at her. She smiles at me over her glass as she takes another drink.  
  
 _I'm fine. But I wouldn't mind seeing that dance.  
  
_      I put my phone down and watch her reaction as she reads my message. I see her raise her eyebrow and her smile get bigger as she types out another one.  
  
 _Maybe later. ;) haha I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You're always the goofy one, and there was a definite lack of goof tonight.  
_  
     I scoff at her text and take another drink before typing back.  
  
 _I'll hold you to that dance. I was just bummed that I didn't get to sit by you. But I did get a pretty good view of you from here. You look really pretty. :) Pretty good view of the sauce on Harry's face too. Ha!  
  
_      All in a matter of seconds, I see her smile really big, blush, and start laughing out loud before covering her mouth and looking around at us all embarrassed.  
     "What's so funny?" Harry asks, turning to her. She looks up at him and starts laughing harder. I guess she saw the sauce I was talking about. She puts her phone down and wipes his cheek off with her napkin without answering his question. Now it's his turn to look embarrassed.   
     "Is everyone done?" Liam asks. We all nod and stand. He leads us to the car as Harry and Andi stay behind to pay for our meals. Quite a crowd has formed outside the restaurant since we arrived, so we had a harder time getting to the car. I grab the back of Liam's shirt so I make sure not to lose him, and push through as easily as I can. Security has them blocked off as much as they can, but it's still very hectic. I ignore all of the flashes and shouting, finally climbing into the car and taking a few breaths. I always hate when it gets this crazy.  
     Finally, Harry and Andi get to the car and we take off back to the studio. After everyone gathers their things, they all make their own ways home. In the end, it's just Harry, Andi, and I left. When I finished cleaning up all of the paper balls off of the floor, without any of Louis' help, I walked up to Andi just as she was putting the last of her camera in her bag. Harry sat only a few feet away, but he was texting someone on his phone. She looks up at me and smiles, putting her bag over her shoulder.  
     "Hey Niall. Thanks for helping me clean. You headed home?" Andi asks.  
     "It was my mess. But you're welcome. I am actually, but I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my place tonight?"  
     Harry immediately snaps his attention to us and stands. "She's staying at my house again. We've already figured that out."  
     "Yeah, I already promised Harry I would stay. Plus, he said he would make me breakfast." She chuckles and adjusts her bag.  
     "I can make you breakfast. Please?" I give her a pleading look, ignoring Harry's glare.  
     "Sorry. Maybe next time. Okay?" I nod, defeated. She quickly wraps her arms around my neck and I quickly hug her back. "You will text me when you get home though?" She pulls away and I nod again. She turns to Harry and says "I'm going to use the bathroom and then I'll be ready." This time Harry nods and we watch her walk away.   
     When she is out of earshot, he turns and smacks me in the chest. "What the hell was that?"  
     "What?"  
     "I already told you not to do this. You can't just invite her over like that."  
     "I was just inviting a friend to stay. That's all. Don't you trust me?"  
     "Not really. No. Not with her."  
     I scoff and make myself look very offended, earning a small chuckle from him. "Look. I think she's really cool, and I want to get to know her. In a friendly, non-sexual way. I promise. And if she does stay next time, you will have to get over it. Because she's my friend too."  
     "I know. I'm sorry, I just want her to be around for a while. She's one of the first friends I've made who likes photography as much as I do, if not more." He throws and arm over my shoulder and starts leading me to the door. "You will see her again tomorrow, at the airport. So go home, and remember what I said."  
     "Okay. See you later, Harry." I hear the bathroom door open as I pull him into a quick hug and head back to the car outside. I turn in the doorway and quickly wave back to them. "Goodnight Andi! I'll text you!" Harry turns and I wink at him, causing him to smile.  
     When I get home, I quickly shower and climb into bed, turning on the telly. I quickly send Andi a message telling her I was home. I get up and grab a quick snack, coming back to a text from Andi.  
  
 _Okay, good. I'm off to bed. Goodnight. :)  
  
_      I was really hoping she would stay up and we could text for a while, but I understand why she's tired. I yawn myself, and type a simple reply.  
  
 _Sweet dreams. x_


	9. Paired Up

_Andi_

     I wake in the morning, naturally this time, and smell something cooking from the kitchen. I grab my phone and check it as I make my way to where the smell is coming from. I find Harry at the stove so I take a seat on the barstool, scrolling through Twitter. I find that my number of followers increased even since yesterday. My followers list now includes Liam and Niall, and they favorited my latest tweet. Some of the tweets that mention me have pictures of me and Harry attached from leaving the restaurant last night, and it feels odd, thinking of how many people know my face now.  
     "You're famous." Harry says, startling me. I watch him put some eggs and bacon on a plate and hand it to me. I take it with a smile and set my phone aside.  
     "I don't want to be famous. It's weird." I grab a piece of bagon and take a big bite.  
     "Well having us as friends doesn't exactly help with that. Have you seen the magazines yet?"  
     I stop chewing for a moment and look at him with wide eyes, causing him to snicker at me.  
     "Magazines?" I ask, mouth full.  
     "Yeah, pictures of us from last weekend. Soon, like in a couple days, others will be coming out with pictures from last night. I like to read them and see what kind of stories they come up with."   
     "Whoa." I half whisper to myself.  
     He makes himself a plate and sits at the counter with me, taking a bite of bacon. "Liam is coming over, in a few. He says Simon called earlier."  
     "Cowell?"  
     He laughs again. I can't seem to form full sentences this morning. "Yeah. He was hoping to meet with you today. We don't need all the boys there, so it will be just us three going."  
     "Me?"  
     "Maybe I should let you eat first." He says chuckling. Just then, the doorbell rings and without hesitation, the door opens right after. Liam walks into the kitchen and helps himself.  
     "Did you tell her?" He asks Harry, but quickly turns his attention to me. "Well, I guess I could ask you. Did Harry mention I was coming?"  
     I just nod and continue to eat my eggs. I'm glad I ended up staying with the one who knew how to cook.  
     "And he told you about Simon?" I nod again. "We are already on a few magazine websites. Well, it's mostly you two. They decided that you two are an item, which we all saw coming." Liam adds, mostly adressing Harry.  
     "Us?" I ask, mouth full again.  
     Liam and Harry laugh together. "Well, not you two together, but the rumors." Liam states.  
     "What time do we have to go?" Harry asks, getting up for more food.  
     "I say we leave at 9:00 just incase traffic is bad."  
     Liam lays a hand on mine, and I look up to see him slightly smiling at me. "Don't be nervous."  
     "Right." I squeak out, nervous and sarcastic together.  
     Harry asks the question I'm too afraid to. "What do you think they want?" Liam just shrugs and forks a mouthfull of eggs into his mouth. "Is it because of all the pictures with Andi?"  
     "Well, to be honest, that's what I'm thinking. So, there are two possibilities that I can come up with.      He might ask us to stop hanging out with Andi. Or make you two date."  
     "Date?!" I shout.   
     "I guess we will find out." Harry says, finishing his breakfast. He heads off to his room to get ready for this meeting.  
     As I get up and take my plate to the sink, Liam says behind me, "Maybe you should take some of your pictures. Show him why you're here." I nod and smile to him, trying not to show how nervous I am.   
     I close the door behind me once I enter my room and take a few deep breaths. Once I calm myself down a bit, I gather my camera and laptop, then open my suitcase to find something to wear. I grab a simple tshirt and a pair of my nicer jeans, then pull a sweatshirt over my head with a logo from my old high school on it. I throw on my toms and make sure my hair isn't sticking out everywhich way. I quickly brush my teeth and put some deodorant and perfume on, before grabbing my photography bag and heading out the door.  
      Liam and Harry are sitting on the couch watching TV so I join them, looking at the clock too often, waiting for 9:00.  
     I decide to send a tweet out, since I actually have people to tweet to.

_@Andi_Carter: It's easy to hide when no one is looking. Unfortunately, now it seems I'm easy to find._

     I turn my attention back to the TV until Liam announces that we have to leave. My hands are shaking, but I hold onto the strap of my bag to hide it, hoping the boys don't notice.  
  
~

     "These are actually very good. I'm impressed." Simon sits behind his desk, looking through the shots I took yesterday. It's still hard to get through my head that Simon Cowell likes my work.  
     "This is why we flew her here. For this photoshoot. We weren't going to release the pictures anywhere, she just wanted the practice. We thought it would be fun, and she is our friend, so we went ahead with it." Harry explains. He and Liam sit on both sides of me, seeming alot more relaxed than I am. But they've known him for years.  
     "Maybe we can use them for something. You would obviously be paid if we did use them, but we can talk about that another time." He shuts my laptop and slides it back to me, smiling at me slightly. I give him a friendly smile back and put my laptop back in its bag. "What I want to talk about now, though, are these rumors. Are you aware that your faces are seen in almost every pop culture magazine?" Simon asks, directing his question towards me and Harry.  
     I nod, but Harry actually replies. "You aren't going to make us stop being friends with her, are you?"  
     "No. Just the opposite."  
     "You're going to make me be his girlfriend?" I ask this time.  
     He pauses, but quickly nods. "It won't be for long. And we will have you sign a contract if you agree."  
     "I thought you wanted him to stay single, so that there was some availability in their group?" I speak my thoughts outloud, catching him off guard.  
     "Uh, well, we do, but usually every winter, we help him find a girlfriend, but end it shortly after, so they back away from the 'gay' stories."  
     "Is it wrong for him to be gay? He told me he wasn't, but even if he was, why would you try so hard to hide it?" I can't believe that I'm actually saying these things, and with loads of confidence too. I guess being a fan and Larry shipper, arguing this with others, has allowed me to argue them with Simon himself.  
     "The point is, you would only have to be his girlfriend for, at most, three months. You seem to get along just fine, so it won't look like a lie, and can easily be his longest relationship." He says, ignoring my questions. "We would pay you for your time, no doubt about that."  
     I look at Harry, trying to figure out what he thinks about this. He just looks at his hands, his expression unreadable. "Harry?" He looks up at me, finally, and just shrugs his shoulders.  
     "I never usually have a say in these things."  
     "But I want to know if you would be embarrased or ashamed by having to be seen with me in public."  
     Liam snorts behind me, and Harry can't seem to hide his chuckle either. "Why would I be embarrassed? Do you really think that low of yourself?" His expression grows serious when he asks me, but I turn back to Simon.  
     I turn my attention back to Simon, hoping to drop the topic of my self-degrading. "Can I ask to make a deal?" I fiddle with my fingers, hoping I don't sound ridiculous.   
     "What kind of deal?" He glances at Harry, who shrugs again, then back to me.  
     "Well, uh, can I instead be, like, one of the boys' photographers? Like, do more shoots? Get paid for doing that job, and not get paid for being his girlfriend? Then, if anyone asks about it, I wouldn't be lying. Well, not completely." I can see Simon thinking about my question, and I look to Liam smiling and nodding to Simon. Atleast he thinks it would be a good idea. Harry sits unmoving again.  
     "I would have to talk with Management, but I think I can make that work. But you will still have a contract. Well, two now."  
     I nod quickly, smiling a bit.   
     "How soon does word have to be out? About us?" Harry asks. I can't tell if he's upset, or if it's just another business agreement with him.  
     "If you want, you can go ahead and spread the news. I will get the contracts to you soon, so we can get it settled." Simon says, then dismisses us.  
     We walk out of his office single file, and I throw my bag over my shoulder, trying to process everything. When we get to the elevator, Harry asks me about something I was hoping to avoid.  
     "Do you really think you're an embarrassment?"  
     I bite my lip and look to my feet, avoiding any eye contact. "I've never had any friends that really wanted to hangout or even talk to me, unless no one else was available. Even then it was rare. Mr. Rosie was the first who actually stuck around."  
     "Well now you have us. And we could never be ashamed of such an amazing person." Liam says. I smile at his words, but it fades quickly, knowing he's just being nice.   
     Harry lifts my chin up, and smiles down to me. "Ditto." I start laughing at him and he pulls me into a hug. Just then the doors open and we head to the car waiting outside.

     At the airport, Harry gets our tickets and walks back to the group while waving at some fans. Security has them blocked off and paps have already bombarded us too. Harry decides to fly back with me, since it will help with the image and also so I won't have to fly alone. Plus, he wouldn't mind staying in LA again.  
     "I'm gonna miss ya." Niall says, while tossing a chip into his mouth.  
     "I'm gonna miss you, too. All of you." I sit with Niall, Harry, Louis, Liam, and Eleanor as we wait to board our plane.  
     "Why didn't Zayn come?" Eleanor asks.  
     "He doesn't like airports." Louis answers quickly, shrugging his shoulders like he's hoping to change the subject. He's seemed very tense since he got here, but I hope he's not mad at me for 'dating' Harry. I glance at Niall but he's too focused on his food to pay us any attention.  
     Harry nudges me with his elbow, taking one of his phones out. "Wanna test something?" He asks with a smile.  
     "What do you mean?"  
     "Well, we need to get the word out, so I'll post something on instagram of you, and well see how many followers you get."  
     I laugh and nod to his suggestion. I pull my phone out and we check the number, then he snaps a picture of me, turning it black and white to make it more dramatic. He posts it with the caption  _It's true. I'm taken._  
     Just then, my phone blows up when I get thousands of followers and hundreds of likes and comments on several of my old pictures.  
     "By the way, if you get hate, try to ignore it. We've been victims of it, and I really hope you don't get any, but-" Harry warns me, but I cut him off.  
     "I promise not to let it get to me. I- this is going to sound weird, and creepy, but," I whisper to him so only he hears, "Don't laugh or be weirded out, but I run a One Direction page on iFunny, and alot of people tell me to leave or even kill myself." He looks at me wide eyed, but I wave it off. "If it does get bad, you'll be the first to know. But they probably won't tell me things I don't already know, so." I shrug and leave it at that. Before he can say anything, an announcer comes over the intercom, letting us know we need to board our plane now.  
     I stand and give everyone hugs, then grabbing Harry's hand and walking to the gate. Girls behind us are screaming at our action, but I do my best to ignore it. I look back once more and wave to the group, and I see Niall watching me with sad eyes. I try not to think anything of it as I board our plane.

     "Do you think this is really gonna work?" I ask Harry once we're up in the air.  
     "Of course. You got here just fine. We will get back in one piece. I promise." He smirks at me, and winks knowing that wasn't what I meant. I chuckle and swat his arm. "Well, we are already close friends. At least I think we are, anyway." I nod, letting him know I do too. "So it's not going to be too difficult. If I didn't like you, that would be a different story. Like with Lou and El-"  
     "I knew there was something off about them!" In interrupt, smiling to myself.   
     "Yeah, well they can get along okay, but they are terrible at being in love with each other."  
     "I'm not very good at acting though, so I don't know how in love I would be with you."  
     He gasps and puts his hand on his chest. I start to freak out, thinking we're going to fall out of the sky. But he quickly relieves me when he says "You don't love me? I thought we had something special!" He says it loudly, getting others attention, as he wipes a fake tear. I look around at everyone around us, then quickly back to him, knowing everyone is staring at me. I hit him on his chest and he starts laughing, but quietly.  
     "You're thinking of your something special you had with my sister!" I say loudly, making him look like the bad guy. His jaw drops and I can't help but snicker at his expression. I can hear whispers next to us and behind us, but I laugh into his shoulder and he covers his face with his hands, trying to keep his laughter quiet.  
     Neither of us say anything else and grab a movie to play. Liam let us borrow his player, knowing it helped last time. He falls asleep on my shoulder after a while, so I decide to put it on instagram. I post it with the comment  _Sleeping Beauty._  
     I instantly get thousands of likes and comments, and I smile to myself, sort of enjoying being noticed.  
     Once we touch down, I wake Harry up and we gather our things. Even though it's pretty late, several girls are still there, hoping to get a picture with Harry. He looks terrible, like jet lag catches up to him fast. I didn't feel it for a couple hours last time, so I should be okay until I got home.  
     Harry takes my hand and entwines his fingers, and I try not to laugh at his gesture. Security surrounds us, and a couple of them are holding our bags. Harry stops and signs a few things, and takes a few pictures on the way. I can hear them asking if we're together and he confirms each time.  
     He finally comes back and takes my hand again, kissing my forehead before pulling me to the doors. I smile at everyone as we pass, and they wave to us, watching us leave.  
     Outside, flashes start going off and Harry steps closer, as security gets us through. I try not to make any weird faces since cameras are everywhere, but I also grab Harry's arm, hoping we get to the car fast. I can hear questions being shouted at us like "Who is she?" "Are you two together?" "How long has this been going on?" , etc. But neither of us answer and just climb into the car. When they have our bags in the trunk, we head to my apartment.

     "You have everything?" Harry asks, handing me my bag.  
     "I think so. How long are you staying?" He shuts the trunk and stands by the door to the car.  
     "Just a couple days. We have an interview Friday, so I've got to be back."  
     "Well if you get bored, come see me at work or something. I could use a break during the day. And I know Rosie wouldn't mind your company."  
     He chuckles and looks at the ground. "Thank you for this weekend." He says.  
     "What? I should be thanking you. You didn't have to do the shoot for me. And now you're stuck with me as your girlfriend." I adjust the strap to be more comfortable on my shoulder, and he steps up to hug me.  
     "I'm not stuck with anything. You're one of my very few close friends, everyone else just thinks differently. I wish you'd stop thinking of yourself like that." He squeezes me again before stepping back to the car.  
     "Thank you for everything Harry. From coming to my show, to flying home with me. I don't know what I would do without you. Actually, I do, and it wasn't any fun."  
     He smiles and waves as I turn and walk towards my building. "I'll call you soon." he says before climbing in, and I just nod and wave.  
     I finally get inside and sigh at my apartment. It's good to be home, but I'd rather be with the boys again.


	10. Sign Here

_Andi_  
  
     "Rosie!" I knock on his door and open it without waiting for a response. "Rosie, I have something to tell you, it's really important. I've tried calling this weekend but-"  
     He cuts me off by waving a hand around in the air, then I notice he has his phone pressed to his ear. "H-Hold on, Bobby." He lowers the phone and turns his attention to me. "Sorry, I've been with Bobby all weekend. I don't mean to put him over you right now, but could you tell me whatever it is later?" I nod, mouth an apology, and start backing out of his office. "Sorry, hun, Andi stopped to say hi. Anyway, you were saying?"  
     I close the door behind me, smiling at Rosie's new relationship and walk back to my cubicle. I grab my mail on my way, finding a big manila envelope with it. Once I sit down, I open it quickly and find the contracts Simon promised me inside. I'm not sure how he found out where I worked, but he does have a high position in the media field. I don't dwell much on that thought and set my work aside for now. I can't figure out whether to feel excited for this job or anxious.  
     After reading the "dating" contract, there was only a few things that took me by surprise. Most of it, though, I was expecting. I'm not allowed to say anything to anyone about this relationship being a set up. No posts on any social media, not even a slightest hint during interviews or questionings, not to any fans in passing, etc. I already figured as much, so I don't have to worry about remembering that part as much when I sign.  
     What I wasn't expecting was the fact that they will be getting me my own house in London. I think I remember the guys saying something about Eleanor having one too. They want me to move over to England, London specifically, so I can be closer to Harry, and so it will be easier for me to meet up for photo shoots.  
     They just expect me to pack everything and move to another country? What about my current job? I didn't think much about it at first, but I guess I won't be working two jobs at once. And what about Rosie? Am I just to drop him as a boss and as a best friend in the same day? I won't be able to see him everyday anymore. I guess I will have with the boys with me, and the girls sometimes, too. But that's still a big move. Definitely alot to think about.  
     They will pay for everything, which actually bothers me because I don't really like taking money from people, unless I've earned it or I can pay it back. And a loft has to be extremely expensive. Maybe I can get them to let me pay for atleast some of it.  
     I leave that contract unsigned and put it aside, looking through the second.  
     I read it a couple of times to make sure I understood everything and didn't leave anything out. They're going to let me know of every opportunity of a shoot they want done, and I can opt out if I want to. I will only get paid for the shoots I do. When I do take on a shoot, sometimes I won't be the only photographer. I think I can handle that.  
     They make sure to point out that they will own all the pictures I take, so that I can't take them or post them anywhere. I'll have to ask if they will atleast let me put my watermark on the ones I do take. I like to keep track of my work, even if it's not in my possession.  
     I find a sticky note on the last page from Simon.

_If you have any questions, call me on my cell. -Simon._

     I need to sign these as soon as I can, so if I get these questions answered now, I can get these back to him faster. I dial the number written down, and nervously wait for a voice to come through the line.  
     "Hello?" His greeting is very short and clipped, and his voice was deep. I actually flinched when I heard him.  
     "H-Hi, Simon. It's Andi. I was-"  
     "Oh, Andi! How are you? I guess you got the contracts then?" His voice sounds more cheerful and friendly, letting me breathe a little easier and be less nervous.  
     "Yeah, I got them. I was just hoping we could talk about a couple of small changes."  
     "Oh? What kind of changes?"  
     "I wanted to see if you would let me pay for the house, or atleast some of it."  
     "There's no need. We will cover all costs. Accept it as part of your payment."  
     I pause, but sigh in defeat. I really don't want to argue about this and be on Simon's bad side. "Well, since I can't pay, can I at least pick the one I want? Maybe the boys can help me."  
     He pauses, and I twirl my pen around my fingers. "I think I can make that happen. We can arrange an outing for you and Harry when you are back. I believe they were talking about a shoot in a couple of weeks, but I will get back to you with a set date later. You can look for one then. That way you have time to pack and get things finalized."  
     I smile to myself, excited to go house shopping. I will have to get used to the idea of living in England.  
     "Was there anything else you want to talk about? I know the contracts were kind of long, but hopefully easy to understand." He adds, reminding me of my other request.  
     "I was going to ask if you would let me put my watermark on the pictures I take. I know they won't be mine to keep, but it would make me feel better if people knew who took them."  
     "Oh that's understandable. And not a problem at all. Actually, all of our photographers do that already, so it's completely fine that you do."  
     "Thank you so much." I can't seem to get the grin off my face. "I will get these signed and sent back to you as soon as I can."  
     "Thank you, and I will get back to you with a date for the shoot."  
     We say our goodbyes, and I sign both contracts and stuff them into a new envelope.

     About an hour before time to leave for the day, Rosie finally makes his way to my cubicle, a huge smile on his face. "Well you look happy. Have you been talking to Bobby all day?"  
     "Not all day, but a couple times. I can't wait for you to meet him. So what is this big news you have to tell me?"  
     "I guess you haven't seen the magazines then. So busy with Bobby." He smiles and nods, and I can't help but grin at his happiness too. "Well I have a new boyfriend, too."  
     "What? I-I've missed so much. I'm sorry. Well, spill. Who is it? And you never did tell me how your trip was. I wish I could have gone and hung out with the boys." He says the last part more to myself, and i snicker at his rambling. I stand and take his arm, leading him to my chair.  
     "You might want to sit down when I tell you." He looks confused but sits anyway. "So, I may be dating Harry." His eyes go wide and I start laughing.  
     "You're dating Harry Styles?!" He shouts and I look around us to see people beginning to stare. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
     "You were busy all weekend. And quit shouting. You're attracting a lot of attention." He still looks in shock. I figure now is a good a time as any to tell him the rest. "There's more. I don't know how you'll take it, but you need to know."  
     He looks up at me and I can tell he's still trying to process my news. "I'm really sorry, by the way. It's all very sudden, but it's a good opportunity for now. I actually just found out about it a few hours ago."  
     "Do you have to leave me?" I nod and he looks to his hands. "How soon?"  
     "Not for at least a few weeks. We are going house hunting soon, but it's going to be a while. They are also letting me be one of the band's photographers, so they think it will be easier if I live there. Well, that and to be with Harry."  
     "You're right. That is a really good opportunity. And I trust those boys to take care of you, so that makes me feel a little better. You promise to keep me updated?" I quickly nod and smile, glad he isn't mad at me. "And just so you know, you always have a place here. Understand?" I nod again and he pulls me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you. And you have to promise to keep me posted with news of the boys too."  
     "I am going to miss you so much. But of course I promise. We can text all the time and call when we want. You are one of the very few close friends I have. And I just want to thank you for everything you have done for me. We will always be best friends. But you have Bobby, so you won't be too lonely." He laughs into my shoulder before pulling away.  
     "Well, it's quitting time, so go home and I'll see you in the morning." He turns and starts walking back to his office.  
     "Love you, Rosie!" He turns and waves slightly before closing the door behind him.  
  
~  
  
     The next morning, I finally get this person off the phone after they ask several questions about the magazine. They just weren't getting it through their head. "Okay, yes, thank you. Have a nice day." I hang up the phone and hear someone quietly ask "Can you tell me where I can find Andi Evans?" I recognize the voice and accent and quickly stand, finding Harry leaning on a cubicle wall down the aisle. He sees me and smiles, looking back to who he was talking to, saying something before walking towards me.  
     "Harry, what are you doing here?" I ask, smiling big. He wraps his arms around my back and mine go around his neck.  
     "I came to see my beautiful girlfriend." He laughs and pulls away, I blush at his words.  
     "I'm going to have to get used to being called that."  
     "My girlfriend?"  
     "Beautiful. I won't ever believe it, but when I argue it nothing changes."  
     "But you are b-"  
     "Let's go see Rosie. Yeah?" I interrupt him. "Thank you for coming, too. I'm really glad you did. I needed a break."  
     He nods and slightly smiles for my sake, but I can tell he's a little upset because I won't accept his compliments. I take his hand and lead him to Rosie's office, ignoring all the stares from everyone. "Where's your security?" I ask.  
     "I had them stay downstairs because I didn't think a building full of adults would be too hard to handle."  
     I chuckle and knock on Rosie's door. "Rosie, I have someone here that wants to see you."  
     "Come in!" he shouts, and I push open the door. "No, James. I told you, I need-"  
     He looks up to us as we walk in, and his mouth falls open, mid sentence. I hear Harry chuckle at his reaction, and I wave my hand at him to get his attention back.  
     "Uh, uhm, James, I, uh, I'm going to have to call you back." He hangs the phone up without waiting for a response. "Harry Styles just walked into my office."  
     I laugh and nudge Harry's arm, then motion for him to go over to Rosie. He smiles, then lets go of my hand, moving towards his desk. Rosie slowly stands as Harry pulls him into a hug. I sit in one of the chairs as they hug for a few moments.  
     They finally pull away and Harry takes the seat next to mine. "What brings you here?" Rosie asks, struggling to put his professional face on.  
     "I came to see Andi before I headed back home. Plus, I was really bored at the hotel."  
     "Andi told me about your relationship. I'm shocked, to be honest, but as long as she's happy, I'm happy."  
     "I understand. I promise to do anything I can to make her feel like she's wanted. We just got close pretty fast and I couldn't have found a better friend." He smiles at me and I snicker to him at his choice of words, blushing again.  
     "Right. Uh, Andi, don't you have some work to do?"  
     I smirk and glance at Harry, then back to Rosie. "Not really. I'm all caught up and-"  
     "I think you can find something. I just need a word with Styles here."  
     I roll my eyes and Harry is smirking at me, knowing what is coming next. I stand and squeeze Harry's shoulder before walking out the door.  
    About 15 minutes later, Harry finally walks out and runs a hand through his hair. He huffs out a breath and awkwardly stands in front of me.  
     I stand and eye him cautiously. "How was it?"  
     He chuckles nervously. "Uh. It was intense. I wasn't expecting to get the big brother talk when I came here. I kinda guessed it when he asked you to leave, but that was . . That was just, whoa."  
     I laugh and sit back down as he leans against the wall of my cubicle. "He told me that if I ever hurt you, physically or emotionally, he wouldn't hesitate to beat me."  
     I laugh again and take his hand. "He's very protective. He's like the big brother I never had. But you're fine. This isn't even real anyway." I whisper, leaning towards him. I continue, "Plus, you aren't the type of guy to hurt anyone. Even if you've been the one who got hurt."  
     "I am almost afraid to see what he does when he finds out that this whole thing is a sham." he whispers. But then I see Rosie step out from behind Harry.  
     "What did you just say?" My smile fades quickly and Harry spins around. I stand and move around Harry to grab Rosie's arm, pulling him to his office as fast as I can. I shut the door, Harry being left at my desk for now. "This is fake?!"  
     "Rosie, just listen. Don't freak out. Let me explain."  
     "You lied to me. I can't- You just- You seriously just, just lied right to my face." His hands move to his hair and his eyes are wide.  
     "No! No, I didn't! I just, didn't tell you everything." I jump a little when someone knocks on the door. I turn and slowly open it as Rosie paces his office. Harry stands there, hands stuffed into his pockets, worry etched onto his face.  
     I pull him in and sit him in one of the chairs before grabbing Rosie by his arms. "I need you to calm down, take a deep breath, and sit. I will explain everything." He looks a little angry but nods and sits next to Harry.  
     I lean against the front of his desk and fold my hands in front of me. "It's okay to spill, right?" I ask Harry. He glances at Rosie, then back to me before nodding and smiling a little.  
     "I trust him, and I don't want this to come between you." He says. Rosie looks over and tries not to smile as Harry takes his hand. He finally does smile and it causes me to relax some.  
     "Okay, Rosie. You have to promise not to tell a soul." Rosie nods and instantly holds his pinky towards me. A habit of ours. I wrap mine around his and continue. "Long story short, the media was making rumors about Harry and I when they saw us at my show, then when I went to his hotel, and when they saw us a few times while I was in England. I had to meet with Simon and he told me I was going to date Harry. So I wasn't lying when I told you about us. I just made it seem voluntary. But I showed him some pictures during the meeting which is why he's letting me be one of their photographers. And you already know about the move so, I guess that's everything."  
     "Wait, you're moving?" Harry asks, eyes on me.  
     "Yeah, uh it was in the contract. They are getting me my own house in England. That's okay, right?"  
     "Yeah, that's awesome!"  
     "But she's leaving me." Rosie adds.  
     Harry's face falls and I see him squeeze Rosie's hand. "Oh, uh. I'm sorry. You can visit all the time though. And I will always be there so nothing will happen to her. I promise."  
     "You better, because I meant every word I said earlier." Harry chuckles nervously again.  
     "Okay, well since all of this is cleared up, we can go now. You'll be okay? Sorry to dumb all this on you, but I feel alot better now that you know. I didn't want to go against my contract and it only be signed less than 24 hours." Rosie nods and shoos us out of the room. I pull Harry's arm, getting him to stand and he follows me out. We walk back to my cubicle and I sit back in my chair. "You're sure it's okay for me to move?"  
     "I'm excited for you to be there. I can be your London tour guide."  
     I chuckle. "Perfect. I think they're going to have you help me look for a house. It won't be for a while, but I'm kind of excited too."  
     He runs a hand through his hair again and smiles down to me. "I am really happy we became friends. And I think your my favorite girlfriend I've ever had to have too." I laugh and swat at his arm.  
     "Well I would hope so, since I'm your current one."  
     He snickers at me, but his smile fades a little. "Louis isn't very happy about it. He's not mad at you or anything." He adds when he sees my expression. "He knows it's not your fault. It's just the idea of it."  
     "I'll call him later and talk to him. Can you text me his number?"  
     "Yeah. I'll do it on my way to visit Ed, which I'm actually going to go there now. I wanted to see him before I left again."  
     I nod and stand. "Wait. Before you go, can I post a picture of us on Instagram? The fans would love it."  
     "Management too." He chuckles. I open up the app and hand him my phone. "You want me to take it?"  
     "The girls would enjoy it more if it was your selfie. Trust me." I chuckle and he shrugs. He quickly snaps the picture and then turns back to me to hand me my phone. "Have fun with Ed. Tell him I said hi, even though he doesn't know me."  
     "I will. And I'm sure he's seen pictures and stuff. I'll fill him in with the rest."  
     "I'm sure you will. Thanks again for stopping by."  
     He pulls me into a hug and squeezes me tightly. "You think I can take you out for lunch tomorrow before I leave?" He pulls away and looks down to me.  
    "I think I could spare some time." I smile and he pats my arm.  
     "Good. See you later." I wave and he walks down the aisle and heads towards the exit.  
     I sit back in my chair and look at the picture Harry took. Of course he made a strange face. I laugh at my phone and edit the color a little before posting it with the caption  _My odd boyfriend visited me at work today. Is it weird to feel this happy?_  
     My phone instantly gets several notifications from all the comments and likes. I snicker at some of the comments, some saying I was their hero for getting them a Harry selfie, some freaking out because Harry, but there was also some hateful comments. I just ignore those and focus on the good ones. A couple minutes later I get a text from Harry with Louis' number. I save it, but make a mental note to call him later.  
     I spend the rest of the day doing actual work, and Rosie doesn't leave his office. I send him a quick text right before it's time to go home.

_Hey, are you alright? Do you want to come over tonight and watch a movie?_

     I sit and wait for a reply before getting up to leave. Finally, my phone goes off.

_I'm okay. Just processing things. Bobby is coming over tonight so I'll pass._

     I sigh and grab my stuff then head home.

~

_Hey, I gave Lou your number so he didn't ignore your call. He does that with numbers he doesn't know._

     My phone vibrates with a text from Harry in the middle of my movie. I completely forgot about needing to call Louis.

_Thank you. I'll call him now. See you tomorrow._

     I find Louis' contact,  _Lewis Toplinson,_ and pause my movie. Before I click his name to call, Harry texts back.

_Thank you for talking to him. Good luck. See you tomorrow. x_

     I click Louis' name and wait for him to pick up.  
     "Andi?"  
     "Uh, yeah. Hey Louis. Are you busy?"  
     "Not really. I was about to play some football. Did you need something?" He sounds rushed, but not too irritated with me. I was hoping he wasn't mad at me for dating Harry.  
     "I just wanted to see if you were really okay with the new relationship. I don't want you to hate me."  
     He pauses, and I think I may have just thrown myself under the bus. "You're right. You don't want to be on my bad side, because I would ruin you."  
     I swallow hard and chuckle nervously. When I don't say anything for a moment, he laughs into the phone. "Don't be such a pansy. I'm not mad at you. I promise. This isn't your fault. I am pissed about the whole thing, but I can't do anything about it."  
     "I promise not to steal him from you. Not that I could even if I tried."  
     "Good. Because he's mine."  
     I smile real big and tease him. "Yours? Your what? Your b-b-boyfr-"  
     "Best friend! Mine. My, uh, best friend. That's it."  
     "If you say so, Louis. Don't forget what we talked about when we met."  
     He doesn't say anything at first, probably trying to remember. "You mean the music video? We don't need it. But I won't forget."  
     "Just checking. You might need it someday."  
     He lets out a huff. "Have you quite finished? I have a game to get to."  
     I chuckle at a slightly flustered Louis. "Yeah. I'm done. Thanks for not hating me. Good luck with your game!"  
     "Yeah, thanks. Bye." he rushes his words quickly and hangs up.  
     I play my movie again, and end up falling asleep on the couch.


	11. Do All Dreams Come True?

_Andi_

     "Hey Andi. You wanna grab lunch with me today? Bobby is swamped with work so he can't talk with me." Rosie walks up and leans against the wall of my cubicle, straightening his bowtie.  
     "Sorry. I already have plans." Rosie's slight smile fades, and his hands drop. "Harry asked me yesterday while he was here. He wanted to take me out before he went back home."  
     "Oh. O-okay."  
     As if on cue, my cell starts ringing. "Hello?"  
     "Hey, are you ready for lunch? I've got the car out front of your building." Harry says cheerfully.  
     "Yeah, I'll be right down." I hang up and glance at Rosie. "What?"  
     "Nothing. I hope you have a good 'date'." He puts air quotes around the last word. "Tell Harry I said hello. See you when you get back."  
     I nod and he walks away, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I feel kind of bad for not inviting him, but he only wanted to hang out with me because Bobby was busy. I was being put last again, and it's not a good feeling.  
     I grab my phone and wallet, heading to the elevator. Once I step outside, I see a black SUV on the side of the street, and atleast a hundred girls and several paps. There is a pretty clear path for me because of security so I get through easily. Harry climbs out and meets me half way, causing insanely loud screams. I smile and he pulls me into a hug.  
     "We, uh, might need to, uh, uhm kiss, you know, to uh, really pull this dating thing off. Simon talked to me about it earlier." He whispers, stuttering nervously. My heart hammers, nervous to be kissing in front of everyone, let alone kissing Harry Styles, especially with cameras everywhere. I try to push all of them out of my mind as Harry releases me from the hug. He doesn't move back much before quickly leaning his face close to mine. The screams get louder and he smiles, barely any space between us. I chuckle and put my hand on his neck, pulling him the rest of the way. I don't want to make it seem like I feel intimidated or anything.  
     I hear shutters and screams at the same time, and can feel the flashes all around us. I pull away from him, keeping the kiss short, feeling weird about all of the eyes watching us. He grabs my hand, leading me back to the car and we climb in, shutting the door behind us.  
     "That was . . unexpected." I breath out and Harry snickers at me.  
     "That was our first kiss. How did I do?" He leans over and wiggles his eyebrows at me, making me laugh.  
     "It was pretty good." We laugh and he pats my leg as we make our way to the restaurant. "I didn't feel any sparks, though I know why." I pause and chuckle at my little attempted joke. "You just won't tell me the truth." I nudge him with my elbow and he slightly smiles, looking at his hands.  
     "I want to, but Louis isn't ready to. So that's all I'm going to say." I nod and look out my window. We sit in silence, only the radio playing quietly, until we get there, and until we sit down. Luckily, no one knew where we were going, so there wasn't many people outside the place.

     During lunch, we get back into conversation pretty easily and share some laughs. It's so easy to talk to Harry, and I couldn't be happier right now. He's one of the best people I know, inside and out, and I hate that more people don't get to see this side of him like I do. All the boys, really, are just wonderful people. Better than I even imagined when I was just a simple fan lost in the crowd, dreaming of a chance like this.  
     "So I realized that I never asked you," Harry says, bringing me back from my thoughts, "what is your favorite One Direction song?"  
     I chuckle at his random question and take a sip of my drink. "So far?" He nods. "Uhm, I think it's a tie between 'More Than This', 'Summer Love', or 'You & I'."  
     "Hm. Good choices." He smiles and takes a bite into his burger.  
     "Do you think Niall likes me?" I ask quickly before thinking first. Harry coughs on his food, but thankfully doesn't start choking.  
     "What? Why?"  
     I give him an odd look, because he seems to get a little upset and nervous about my question. "Uh, I was just wondering. I think he was kind of flirting with me a little. It was cute."  
     "No. He doesn't. He just flirts and he doesn't realize he does it." For some reason, I feel my heart drop a little. I guess my face shows it because Harry reaches for my hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't- . . You like him then? Like that?"  
     "No! No. Atleast, I don't think so. I don't need or want to. Even if I did, nothing would come out of it. I usually do what I can to stay out of relationships. So I try not to get feelings for anyone."  
     "Did you plan on being alone your whole life?" He chuckles a little.  
     I nod, no trace of amusement on my face. "I've always done better on my own, and I wouldn't want to burden anyone with being tied to me."  
     "You're not a burden. I wish you would stop talking like that." He squeezes my hand and I push my food around with my fork.  
     "I've just always thought that way and it's easy. I'm used to it. I'm only with you because I'm not really with you. We're just friends." I half whisper, making sure no one hears.  
     "Andi, I-"  
     "Plus, if there was even a slight hint with me and Niall in the media, our whole deal would be screwed over. So I'm going to pretend as if I don't have these feelings and it all will work out for everyone." I take a drink and move my hand away from Harry's.  
     "If you really want to be with Niall, we can work something out and-" he's talking quietly, but I don't want him planting ideas like this in my head. It would be much easier not to think of them at all.  
     "I don't. Really. I'm probably just making things up anyway. Can we talk about something else?" I glance up at him, only to see him watching me with sad eyes. "Actually, if we don't go now, I will be past my one hour break."  
     "Yeah. Yeah, of course. I'm sorry. This was supposed to be a good time, before I left, but I-"  
     "It's okay. I still had a good time. So, thank you. It's my fault. I shouldn't have asked about Niall. I wasn't thinking."  
     Harry just shakes his head and lays his hand out on the table, waiting for me to take it. I put my hand in his and give him a smile, as he stands us up and leads the way to pay, then out the door.  
     Everyone seemed to have found us, because a huge crowd has formed outside. We get into the car and back to my building without too many problems. Harry gives me a quick hug, I wish him a good flight, and I walk back into the building alone.  
     The rest of the week goes by pretty quickly, and I don't get many calls from any of the boys. Just a couple from Harry and Niall, and I do my best to keep them short.  
     Rosie visits a couple times, and he brings Bobby over for me to meet on Thursday. He seems nice enough and I didn't get a bad vibe from him. I think he will be good for Rosie. He never stayed long, but I'm just happy he at least visited.

     When I get home Friday, I put my stuff on the counter and lay on the couch to relax. I close my eyes for a few seconds and my phone starts to ring. I groan and grab it off the table. Simon.  
     I take a deep breath to collect myself before sliding to answer. "Hello?" I say, sounding as cheerful as I can.  
     "Andi! How are you? I was just calling to tell you about a photoshoot opportunity. This will be the only one I call for because from now on I will just send an email."  
     "Alright. I will send you my email address. So when is this shoot?" I yawn, but hold the phone away from my mouth.  
     "We have scheduled it for Saturday, the first of November. There will only be one other photographer there, so you won't be too crowded if you can make it."  
     "I can make it. I'll be there." Of course I'll be there. It will take alot to make me miss a photoshoot with these boys.  
     "Great. You can look for houses after the shoot, too."  
     "I'll tell Harry. Can a couple of the other boys come too?"  
     "I think it would be best if it was just you and Harry."  
     "Oh, alright. I'll send over my email now, will you send me an address for where the shoot is?"  
     "Perfect. Yes, I will, Good luck Saturday!"  
     I go to say a goodbye, but the line is already dead. I sigh and send Simon my email address. I set my phone back on the table, then lean back into the couch. My phone rings again.  
     "Gah!" I shout in irritation. The name pops up on the screen. Neil Summer. Oh boy.  
     "Hello?" I don't sound as happy as I did a minute ago.  
     "Uh, is this a bad time?" Niall asks slowly.  
     "No. I just got home and I was hoping to relax. But, people keep calling. It's not your fault. Did you need something?"  
     "I, uh, was going to see if Josh and I could come hangout tomorrow night. Maybe drink, watch movies, just have a little fun. Something different."  
     I sigh and play with the hem of my shirt. "I think I'm just going to take it easy this weekend. I've done alot these past few weeks, so I'm looking forward to relaxing. I've got a photoshoot next Saturday so I'll see you then."  
     "Oh, I understand completely. But, you'll get used to it, and us, eventually. Oh! Can I come and fly you here? I know how you hate flying."  
I chuckle and consider it.  
     "Plus, I would be great company." he says in a sing-song voice.  
     It would be fun, right? And how could I pass up Niall twice in one day? I think back to my lunch conversation the other day, I can convince him and myself that we can only be friends. Right? "Uh, yeah. Okay.   Do you think you could get here Thursday? You could stay at my place so you don't have to get a hotel. I've got to fly over Friday."  
     "Hell yeah! We can have a little party of our own."  
     I chuckle a little. I hope I don't screw this up.  
     "So, Thursday?" He asks, voice very hopeful.  
     "Yeah. I'll see you Thursday. Will I need to come get you?"  
     "No. I will have a car waiting for me."  
     "Okay. See you then."  
     "Bye sweetheart."  
     I feel myself blush a bit as I hang up the phone. I lay back into the couch with a smile on my face, but right before I am fully asleep, I remember I need to ask Harry if I can stay. Get it done now so I don't forget later. I tiredly grab my phone off the table and type a quick text.

_Hey, is it okay if I stay with you this weekend?_

     I close my eyes and set my phone on my stomach as I wait for a reply, but I end up falling asleep before he answers.

_"Hey, babe. How was your day?" Niall says, wrapping his arms around me from behind, kissing me on the cheek._   
_"I've just been cleaning the house all day. So probably not as exciting as yours." I say with a smile._   
_He pulls away and walks to the fridge as I finish up the last of the dishes. "Sorry I missed dinner again. Liam wanted me to hang for a while since I haven't seen him in a few days. You know, with him married now, and you my fiancé, we never get to chill like we used to." He shrugs and bites into a piece of cold pizza._   
_"So it's my fault?" I tease._   
_Niall shakes his head and puts down the food. "Are you kidding? Of course not!" He swallows his pizza and grabs my hips. "I could never blame you for that." He leans close to my face, whispering "Not that I would tell him this, but I would rather be in your company than his anyway." He winks, causing me to giggle. I try my best to ignore the smell of old pizza on his breath._   
_He plants a kiss on my lips before turning away, heading to the living room and grabbing his pizza on the way. I wipe down the rest of the kitchen and finish putting things away, when I hear his phone start ringing._   
_Before I can even move to answer it for him, like I've done several times before, he's off the couch and rushing into the kitchen. He grabs it quick, giving me a small smile when he sees my confused expression._   
_"I've been expecting this call, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you-"_   
_"Shut up and answer your phone." I smile back and he takes the call. I still can't help but be a little suspicious, because he still always asks me who's calling._   
_"Hello? . . Yeah, I did. . . Yes, I promise." He glances at me a couple times and walks to the other room. "I told you, I'm done. I shouldn't have ev- . . You said yourself it was a mistake." I can tell he's trying to whisper, so I slowly peek around the corner. His back is to me and his free hand is in his hair. "You can't just change your mind. . . Look, I'm sorry. Okay? Just, don't call again. I won't talk to you or answer your messages. Please, just- . . Mhm. Yeah, I know. I'm a dick. Yeah. Just, forget it ever happened." He quickly hangs up and sighs loudly, running a hand through his hair again._   
_I turn back to the kitchen quickly, blinking back the tears threatening to fall. He didn't really cheat on me. Right?_   
_"Well, that went over well. You okay?" He walks in smiling, but it fades when he sees my expression. I just nod and he walks over to me kissing my lips shortly again. "I'm gonna go shower."_   
_"Okay." I put on a fake smile and head to the living room as he walks towards the bathroom. I put my head in my hands, trying to convince myself that he was talking about something completely different, but failing._   
_I need a distraction. I walk to the bedroom, and change, turning the TV on. Before I climb under the cover, I spot Niall's phone on his nightstand. I know it's wrong to snoop through his phone, but the things I heard is driving me crazy._   
_I quickly look to the bathroom door, hearing the water running, and reach over the bed and grab his phone. The unlock code is easy to guess, the date of our soon-to-be-wedding, and the thought of it makes my stomach feel sick again. I go through his recent calls, and see an unsaved number as his last incoming call. Must be the call he was "waiting for."_   
_With one last glance to the door, I call the number and hope it's not some girl he was w-_   
_"Hello?" A cheery female voice answers._   
_I feel my heart jump to my throat, and I swallow hard before talking. "U-Uhm, who is this?"_   
_"You called me? Who is this?"_   
_"I called because this number just called my fiance. Who is this?" I feel my hands start to shake slightly, and I try to control my heavy breathing._   
_I hear her take a breath before answering. "I'm Vanessa. I didn't know Niall was engaged. No wonder he ended things. I guess he was caught, then? I-I am so, so sorry."_   
_I pause, squeezing my eyes shut as I try to hold back my tears. "I-It's not your fault. Y-You didn't know." I sniffle, and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, tears falling._   
_"I really am sorry. Don't blame him, okay, he was drunk and didn't know what he was-"_   
_I hang up the phone, not wanting to hear her defending him. I hear the water shut off and put his phone back on the stand. I take a few deep breaths, but I can't seem to stop the tears or small sobs._   
_He comes out of the bathroom in his boxers, rubbing his hair with a towel._   
_"Andi? What's the matter with ya?" He glances at his phone and back to me, almost like he knows. I look down to my hands and nervously play with my fingers. "Babe?"_   
_I squeeze my eyes shut and feel the bed shift as he sits next to me. His hand goes under my chin but I jerk away. I finally look up at him, and his eyes are wide, face flushed, and mouth pressed into a hard line._   
_I swallow hard and wipe my cheeks off again. "I'm sorry for going through your phone, but I heard you earlier and I got scared." I can see his eyes looking watery as they widen more. He opens his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it. "Vanessa was nice. She apologized. But I don't blame her, she didn't know."_   
_Niall reaches for my hand, and I see him . . smile? "Cheating was bound to happen, wasn't it? You had a feeling from the beginning, but you let yourself get sucked in. You knew this was all a game. You're the only one to blame."_   
_I feel tears fall again, but I don't feel like I'm crying. I'm too much in shock to do anything. But I know he's right. "I did this to myself." I whisper._   
_He stands and starts laughing as he walks out, but it's not the laugh I know and came to love. It was a darker, fear inducing laugh._

     I jolt awake, causing my phone to drop to the floor. I lay my head back down, staring at the ceiling as I try to calm my breath. It was just a dream. It felt too real for comfort. I definitely don't want to feel that in reality, though.  
     I grab my phone and see a text from Harry. It's only 6 o'clock, so I didn't sleep long.

_Of course. Hope you have a good weekend and week. See you Friday. x_

     I don't reply, I just set my phone on the table. I move to the kitchen and try to distract myself from thoughts of my dream, I mean nightmare, by cooking something for dinner. I just put in a movie and eat, which seemed to work pretty well.  
     After cleaning up, I quickly shower and head to bed, thinking of anything but my dream. I don't want a repeat of the heart break.


	12. I Sure Hope So

_Niall_

     "What do you mean 'What's Andi's address?' Where are you Niall?" Harry asks through the phone sounding a tad irritated.  
     "I can't remember her address to tell the driver where to go." I say, ignoring his other question. "She asked me to stay so I said yes. Will you send me her address please?"  
     I hear him sigh. "Why can't you get it from her?"  
     "Because, she doesn't know I landed yet and I want to surprise her. Just send me the damn address. Please."  
     "Fine. I'll text it to you. But don't think I won't be calling Andi later to check up on your ass."  
     I laugh and look out the window, paps still surrounding the car. "Yeah, whatever. Hurry up. I'm being swamped over here."  
     "Okay, okay. I'll talk to you later then. Don't do anything stupid. Bye, Ni." I hear him chuckle at his attempted rhyme joke, so I quickly hang up before he tries to make me laugh at it.  
     Harry's text comes through and I tell the driver where to take me. Eventually, we get away from the sea of girls and paps, finally making our way into the city.  
     The thought of Andi's face when I show up makes me smile to myself, and a tweet idea pops into my head.

_@NiallOfficial: Shhh . It's a surprise ;)_

     Something simple, and I don't think any of the fans will know who I'm surprising.  
     About 30 minutes later, we finally pull up to the building. I climb out and meet the driver, Jonah, at the trunk, Joe following behind. I grab my backpack and he hands me my overnight bag. "Thanks Jonah!" I wave to him as he heads back to the car and I head inside.  
     We get upstairs and I set my bag next to the door, knocking loudly. A few moments pass, but I don't hear anyone inside. Maybe she's not home? I feel a vibration in my pocket and pull my phone out.  
     "Andi?" I ask.  
     "Hey Niall. The door is open. I'm too lazy to get out of bed." I hear a giggle on her end, then it sounds like she's eating something.  
     Oh, she's in bed. Maybe she will let me lay with her and watch a movie or- wait. How did she know it was me?  
     "I- how- ... Harry gave me away didn't he? That fucking asshole." I hear her chuckle as I open the door. "I'll see you in a sec."  
     "Okay." She giggles to herself. I hang up the phone and grab my bag, turning to Joe.  
     "So, uh, I'm not going anywhere else until tomorrow. She invited me to stay, and if I don't leave-"  
     "You won't need security. I get it. I'll find a hotel close by. Just, promise me, if you do go somewhere you will call? I'll know if you do leave. I have my ways." He points at me and raises his eyebrows.  
     "I promise. Thanks Joe."  
     He nods once and pats me on the shoulder as he leaves. I walk in, shutting the door behind me. Right by the door is a couple of bags, like mine, stacked and waiting for this weekend. I set mine with hers and quietly make my way through the apartment.  
     I can hear Spongebob on the telly in another room, so I follow the noise and find Andi sprawled out on her bed, her head at the end of it closest to the telly. She laughs loudly and obnoxiously at something Patrick does, and shoves a hand into a bowl of pretzels. I stand in the doorway for a minute with a smile on my face, watching her kick her feet in the air and laughing at almost everything that Spongebob and Patrick do. I can't help but stare at the curve of her ass, even as I tiptoe into the room.  
     Just as a commercial comes on, I jump and land on the bed next to her. "Hi love!"  
     "Ahhh!" She screams and rolls away quickly, knocking the bowl of pretzels over and rolling off the bed. "Ow!" She yells as she hits the floor.  
     I laugh histarically and peek my head over the bed to find her laughing harder than I am. She's rolling back and forth, holding her sides, and scrunching her face up. I stand and help her back onto the bed, laying next to her again.  
     "That was a dick move." She keeps laughing and reaches for some pretzels that landed on the bed. "You probably picked the worst time to show up."  
     "Why's that?" I grab a couple pretzels myself and try not to think about how close we are. My arm flush against hers, our legs pressed against eachother.  
     "I- uh, nevermind. I can act normal." She laughs again and sits up, crossing her legs in front of her.  
     I follow her lead, doing the same but scooching close. "What do you mean 'act normal'? What's not normal?"  
     "Well,-" she makes eye contact and starts laughing again. "You won't hate me will you?"  
     "Of course not. I could never hate you. What is up with you tonight?" I ask chuckling.  
     "I, uh, may have smoked a little bit ago. Like, right before Harry called. So I didn't know you were coming, and-"  
     "Smoked? Like, weed?" She nods and bites her lip, holding back another laugh. I lick my lips as a reflex when I see her lip between her teeth, but force myself to make eye contact again. "I don't care that you smoke. Lou and Zayn do too so I'm pretty used to it."  
     "Good. Because I don't know what I would do if you stopped talking to me or didn't want to be my friend anymore or-"  
     I laugh and put my hand on her thigh. "Damn, girl. Slow down. There's nothing to worry about."  
     I see her swallow hard and look down to my hand. She laughs again and lays back on the bed. I'm doing everything I can to not think about hopping right on top of her, feeling her skin under my fingertips, grinding my hips into hers, be able to hear my name from those lips-  
     "Niall?"  
     Mm. Fuck. Stop thinking about it. If I get a hard on, she will never let me stay over again. I shift around uncomfortably. "Yeah?"  
     "What do you think the sun does when it goes behind the clouds?" she asks with the most serious face. I move and lay on my side next to her as she stares at the ceiling.  
     "I'm not sure. What do you think it does?"  
     "Well, it could do all kinds of things. Like, maybe it takes a nap, or smiles real big, or even smokes a joint." She starts giggling again. "Maybe it shows its dick. You know, if it has one."  
     "I bet the sun has a big ass dick. Don't you?" I laugh and she covers her mouth, scrunching her face up again.  
     "You're so funny." She turns and looks at me, smiling real big. "What do you want to do? We've got all evening to do nothing, wanna watch a movie?" She sits up really quick and moves towards the telly.  
     "Uh, sure."  
     She puts in her favorite, The Little Mermaid, and spends the whole time talking about how Ariel is her favorite princess and singing along. I don't mind though, because I am having the best time watching her have fun. A couple minutes before it was over, we were leaned back into the pillows and she finally calmed herself down. She was laying her head on my shoulder and when the credits started, I looked down to find her eyes shut, mouth slightly open having fallen asleep.  
     I gently roll her over, climbing out of the bed to make sure she doesn't wake. I cover her with a blanket, then move to shut the telly and lights off. Just before I get out the door, she quietly calls out to me.  
     "Niall, wait- wait a minute." she stutters sleepily.  
     "Did you need something?"  
     "No, I just- where are you going?" She leans up onto her elbow, squinting into the hall light behind me.  
     "I- well you fell asleep so I was gonna leave, change, and go to sleep out here on the couch."  
     "Noooo." she whines. "Stay in here with me. I could use the company. And it's rude for me to just make you sleep on the fucking couch."  
     I chuckle and move towards her outstretched arm. "I don't mind sleeping on the 'fucking' couch."  
     "Please stay?" She pouts her lip out and squeezes my hand. "I'll stay on my side and you stay on yours if that will make you feel better." She pats the bed and scoots over.  
     "Fine. If you want. Can I at least go change out of these damn clothes first?" She nods and lays back into the bed. I quickly get to the bathroom and strip down to my boxers. I hope she doesn't mind, because I hate sleeping in clothes.  
     I get back to the bedroom and she's already asleep again, her back facing me. She has very quiet snores, but they're adorable. I climb in my side, the right side, and lay with my back towards her. It takes a few minutes to actually fall asleep though, because I can't stop thinking about her laying just less than a foot away from me.   
  
 _"What if she doesn't show up?" I start to feel anxious as I wait for Andi to walk though the door.  
_ _"She's gonna show up lad. I promise." Liam leans across Greg, and gives me a reassuring smile.  
     "I _ _hope you're right." I try to keep my breathing steady and stare at the doors. Just then, music starts and my heart startst to hammer as I watch her walk towards me looking as gorgeous as ever in her white dress.  
_ _I barely hear the pastor talking us through the ceremony because I can't think of anything but this beautiful woman standing in front of me. I chime in and say "I do" when I'm supposed to, and finally get to kiss my wife.  
_ _We get through the reception with lots of laughs and pictures and dancing. We leave on our own to the airport, heading to Amsterdam for our honeymoon. It seems to fly by, timewise, almost like a blur.  
_ _We get to the room and I carry our bags in, setting them by the wall. While she's facing the dresser, taking her jacket off, I move behind her and wrap my arms around her before kissing her exposed neck.  
_ _"What are you thinking about, Mrs. Horan."  
_ _She giggles and turns to face me. "Just how wonderful it is to hear that."  
_ _In one swift movement, I pull Andi into my arms bridal style and walk actoss the room. She makes a small squeal noise but starts laughing. "I think I can give you something else to think about."  
_ _"Niall, we just got here!" I put her onto the mattress and situate myself between her legs, silencing her with a kiss.  
_ _"So? I've been wanting this since I saw you walk down the aisle." I kiss her again, one hand holding my weight, the other on the side of her face. I am already straining in my pants and we haven't even done anything yet.  
_ _Andi_ _doesn't seem to fight the idea anymore when she kisses me back, deeply, and her hands are on my sides, bunching the material and pulling me closer. I roll us over so she's on top, and she sits up, lifting her shirt over her head._ _I lean up on my hands and watch the curve of her body as she tosses her shirt to the side.  
_ _She starts laughing at my expression, I can't seem to look away. "It's not like you haven't seen me like this before. Get ahold of yourself." She runs a hand over my chest and I smile up at her.  
_ _"I know. I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful. I love you."  
_ _She leans down so her lips are hovering mine. "Shut up and take your shirt off." She kisses me and starts to do the job herself, running her hands up my sides and taking my shirt with her. I sit up and she pulls it over my head. I hug her to me and kiss her again, unhooking her bra. Her hands work on the button of my trousers, then slides the straps down her arms and tosses her bra to the floor. She kisses me quickly before moving away and sliding my pants down my legs, taking my boxers with them and leaving me completely exposed.  
_ _She gently shoves my shoulder, wanting me to lay back. I do as she wants as she rubs a hand over my dick gently, causing me to suck in a breath_ _. She stands and shimmies out of her jeans, then crawling up the bed again_ _before taking my cock in her hand. A small moan escapes and I see her smirking at me. I almost feel like I could finish now into her hand, but I hold on as much as I can. She licks her lips as one hand rubs my thigh and the other moves along my length.  
_ _She moves her hair to one side and leans close. I can't take my eyes off of her._ _"I love you, babe." She whispers. She strokes me again before wrapping her lips around the head of my dick, causing me to moan again.  
_ _I hear my phone go off next to me, but I ignore it and watch Andi. She makes me feel so good, I moan again and lay back into the mattress, eyes closing.  
_ _The ringing continues and I can feel the pressure building as I come close to finishing.  
_ _"Let go, Ni." She says before putting me in her mouth again. The feel of her tongue causes me to finish and everything goes black._

     My eyes open and I look around, wondering what and the hell just happened. My phone is ringing next to me, but I silence it, leaving it alone for now. I'm not in a hotel room, I'm in Andi's apartment. She's not my wife and I'm not getting a blowjob. But I do have a throbbing hard on. I feel pressure on my left side and find Andi cuddled into my shoulder, leg thrown over mine and arm slung across my torso. My arm is underneath her, hugging her to me but it's fallen asleep. I look back up to her face, eyes moving to her mouth and I think of those lips, wrapped around my cock- I feel my dick twitch with need, and I stare at the ceiling thinking of anything to get rid of this boner. I palm myself a little to get rid of some of the pressure, making sure not to wake Andi.  
     I look back to her face when I'm no longer hard. My hand moves to her face, moving her hair to the side subconsciously. She starts to stir so I quickly pretend I'm asleep, leaning my head back.  
     I feel Andi lift her head, but nothing happens after that. I can feel her eyes on me, then I feel something run across my bottom lip softly, probably her thumb.  
     "Niall. Wake up." She puts her hand on my chest, shaking me slowly. "Niall."  
     "Hm?"  
     She snickers. "We have to get up."  
     "Just 5 more minutes." I roll myself towards her, wrapping my free arm around her back and hugging her tightly, while snuggling my face into her neck.  
     She giggles louder this time, but doesn't push me away. "Niall. We need to get ready for our flight."  
     I don't say anything or move a muscle. She doesn't say anything else for a few seconds, but I feel her fingers run through my hair and it is one of the best feelings.  
     A couple minutes pass, and neither of us change our position nor does she stop playing with my hair. "Maybe we can just stay in bed all day." I mumble.  
     "As good as that sounds, I really want to see the other boys too. And I get to pick a house out today."  
     "They're called flats." I lean away from her but keep my hold.  
     "What the fuck ever. It's all the same to me."  
     I chuckle and she finally rolls away from me. I hide my face in the pillows and groan loudly.  
     "You're really hot by the way. Like-" she starts. I look at her while laughing.  
     "Aw, thanks love. You're not too bad yourself." I wink and her face turns pink.  
     "I mean like, warm, ya rug. I'm all sweaty and gross."  
     "Did you just call me a rug?" I finally stand and stretch, snickering when I catch her staring.  
     "Yes I did. Don't ask where I got it from." She sticks her tongue out at me, making me chuckle. "Do you think it was weird to wake up with me next to you? Especially when you're practically naked?" She opens a couple drawers, grabbing things out of them.  
     "I hate sleeping in clothes. And it's not weird for me. Personally I enjoyed it."  
     "If you say so. I'm gonna go shower. Help yourself to the TV or fridge or whatever."  
     "Okay. Have a nice time." She turns and gives me a strange look and I wink at her. She chuckles and walks out of the room.

     "Do you think you could hide yourself under a hood or something. I don't think it's a good idea for us to be seen alone. You know how the media can get." I grab my bag and one of hers, while she takes hold of the other.  
     "I, uh, am still getting used to the media and everything, so I don't know much. I'll just grab some sunglasses and a hoodie."  
     "I'll see you in the car!" I shout to her as she walks to her room. I head out the door, Joe waiting in the hall. We get downstairs and we meet Rick, another security guard, before heading out into the crowd. Joe puts the bags in the trunk and I climb into the car, waving a hello to Jonah. It's nice having the same driver everytime we are in LA.  
     I hear the shouting get louder again outside, and look to see Andi walking through the crowd. The questions seem to let up when they don't recognize her, luckily.  
     "I don't think I'll ever get used to this." She says as she slides in next to me.  
     Once we pull away, she takes off her sunglasses and hood, then lets her hair fall down onto her shoulders.  
     She keeps running her hair through her fingers, getting any tangles out. My eyes move to her lips when she darts her tongue out, getting them wet.

_"Keep this on it tonight. We can look at it in the morning. You gonna be okay?"_   
_She doesn't say anything, and finally looks me in the eyes. She takes her good hand and puts it behind my neck, fingers in my hair, and pulls me toward her. It takes me a second to process what is happening, but before she can pull away I kiss her back and move one of my hands to her waist, pulling her closer, while the other still holds onto her injured hand._   
_She kisses me hard and moves her lips against mine, like she will never get the chance again. If it were up to me, we would never stop._

     "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" She interrupts my thoughts.  
     "Oh, n-nothing." She stares out the window and absently runs her fingers across the scar on her hand. "How's your hand been?"  
     "It's better. It still hurts a little if I put too much pressure on it, but it's not too bad."  
     I reach across and take hold of it, pulling it to my lap. "I can make it feel better. Like magic." I wink and smile a little, causing her to giggle. I move her hand to my mouth, kissing the scar lightly. I leave my lips there a few moments before releasing her. She smiles and turns pink.  
     "We've arrived, sir." Jonah calls.  
     "Thanks Jonah, but I told you, call me Niall." He smiles and nods like every other time.  
     Andi already has her disguise back on and is climbing out of the car.

     "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me tonight?" We just left the airport, and about 30 minutes from Harry's. She's pretty stubborn so it's gonna be hard to convince her.  
     "I already asked Harry and I just spent the night with you. It's his turn." She giggles and types something into her phone.  
     "Well, can you atleast stay with me tomorrow night? You promised you'd stay with me."  
     She sighs and looks over to me, a small smile playing on her lips. "I guess. If that's what you really want."  
     I grin widely and almost jump across the seat, hugging her tightly. "Yay! We can have a ladies night! We can do eachother's nails and hair and make up and-"  
     She swats my chest and laughs. "Shut the hell up."  
     I chuckle and lay my head on her shoulder. "You know you love me."  
     "You're a dumbass."  
     "I can really feel the love now."  
     She snickers at me and lays her head against mine. We sit the rest of the ride in silence. We finally pull up to Harry's so I sit up and stretch my arms. I turn to find Andi asleep against the back of the seat.  
     I quickly pull out my phone and take a picture with her before shaking her shoulder.   
     "Andi. Andi, babe, wake up. We're here."  
     "Hm?"  
     "Wake up. We're at Harry's."  
     "Oh."  
     The door on her side opens and Harry smiles his cheeky smile at Andi. "Hey love. You need a lift?" He turns his back and gestures for her to climb on.  
     She obliges and slings her arms over his shoulders as he lifts her out of the car. I can't do anything but watch until she's all the way inside, followed by Joe with her bags. When he gets back in, we head to my place for the night.

 _Harry  
_  
     "Hey, guess what." She makes some sort of grunt noise into my shoulder as I carry her up the stairs, which makes me chuckle. "I have a present for you. It's at Lou's house, he's bringing it to the shoot tomorrow."  
     "I don't need a present." She mumbles out.  
     "I know, but I wanted to get it for you. So no take-backsies. Got it?" She nods and I set her onto her bed before pulling her blankets over her.  
     "Nighty night." She whispers, clutching the blanket up to her chin.  
     "Goodnight."  
     I close her door behind me and head back downstairs where my phone is ringing. Why is Niall calling?  
     "Hel-"  
     "She staying with me tomorrow night! Fuck yeah!" He yells through the phone. He starts laughing maniacally, then hangs up the phone.  
     I just shake my head and plop onto the couch. It really doesn't surprise me. Niall always gets what he goes after, no matter how hard the task. It's only a matter of time before he finishes with her and dumps her just like the others. I don't want to lose her friendship. But our conversation gave me hope that she won't give into him and nothing bad will happen.  
     I scroll through twitter, finding a tweet from Andi.  
  
 _@Andi_Carter: Tell me, darling. Do you wish we'd fall in love?_  
  
     She is very vague in her tweets, like me, and they don't make any sense. Andi wants people to think, wants them to try and out pieces together, just like me. And it's working, because I know she just spent the night with Niall and is going to again, so is she hoping to fall in love with him? Or is she talking about us in the public eye, everyone hoping that we are real?  
     It's too late to think about this right now. I need sleep. I head upstairs and climb into the shower, before tucking myself into bed.


	13. This is the One

_Harry_

     A few minutes after I am settled in my nice warm bed, my phone starts ringing.  
 _BooBear_  
     "Hello?" I say, voice laced with tiredness.  
     "Harry, baby, are you home?" Lou asks through the line somewhat slowly.  
     "Yeah, wh-? ... Never mind." My question is answered when I hear the door open downstairs. "I'm in my room. Be quiet, please. Andi is asleep across the hall."  
     "Okay." he says quickly, then hanging up the phone.  
     I set my phone back on the stand and wait for him to come in. I can hear footsteps outside my door, but they seem staggered. My door opens slowly as Lou slides himself in, closing it quietly.  
     "Babe? Wh-" he giggles. "Where are you?"  
     I sigh and climb out of bed, grabbing his hand and pulling him to me. "Right here. Come on, let's get you to bed."  
     "You don't waste a second. I've *hiccup* taught you well." Lou moves to kiss me, but I push him back a little.  
     "To sleep. You're fucking drunk, Lou."  
     "I went to a fuckin' smashin' Halloween party, remember? You were supposed to be there but your ass didn't *hiccup* show." He isn't moving from his spot so I pick him up bridal style and set him into bed.  
     "I told you I wasn't going. Andi was flying in tonight and I had to be here."  
     "She's a big girl. She could let herself in." I pull off what I can of his costume, luckily he dressed as Danny Zuko from Grease so there isn't any crazy make up or zippers to find. "I missed you. I had Zayn with me, but he doesn't compare to you. And Liam was there so they were fucking insep-inster-prabler-"  
     "Inseparable?" I say, taking his boots off.  
     "Yeah. Shit, I had the best fucking time, though. I wish you were there, you- *hiccup* you could have been my Sandy."  
     "Sorry, love. Arms up." He lifts his hands to the air as I rid him of his tshirt.  
     "Your turn." Louis says, standing and grabbing the hem of my shirt, attempting to get it off me.  
     "Lou, you need to get in bed and go to sleep."  
     "No, Haz. Please. Kiss me. I missed you tonight." He leans up on his toes, throwing his arms around my neck. I give in and press my lips to his, but only for a moment. "Harreh, don't you want meh?" he says, his accent stronger.  
     "Not at the moment. No. I want you to get in bed and I'll go get you some water."  
     "But-"  
     "Please? I'll be right back." I lead him to the middle of the bed, kissing him on the cheek and cover his half-naked body, leaving him to head for the kitchen. I fill up a glass with water and grab a couple asprin. What am I going to do with this boy. This isn't the first time he's came home drunk after a party.  
     When I get back to the bedroom, he's already asleep so I set the water and pills on his side of the bed before climbing in on my side. I pull him to my chest and he instantly cuddles his face into my neck. I'll worry about explaining this to Andi in the morning.

_Andi_

     I roll to the side away from the light in my eyes, shifting uncomfortably. I hate sleeping in my clothes, but I was way to exhausted to change last night. Jetlag hit me alot faster this time.  
     I spot my bag near the door, so I quickly climb out of bed, grabbing a change of clothes. I find my toothbrush at the bottom and head to the bathroom after switching into jeans and my old senior class hoodie. The door is closed and I hear stuff being moved around inside, so I knock and wait.  
     "Just a sec!" That voice doesn't sound like Harry.  
     The door opens and steam rolls out, a figure coming into view. Louis steps out, a smile on his face and a towel around his waist. "Hey, love. Bathroom is all yours."  
I stand motionless, face clearly showing my slight shock as he walks past me and into Harry's room. I just shake my head and brush my teeth, not thinking much more about it. I already knew they used to live together, so it shouldn't be a surprise they still stay together sometimes.  
     I put my things back in my bedroom, looking myself over once more in the mirror and head downstairs where I smell good food cooking again.  
     "Goodmorning Andi. Just a heads up-"  
I hold my hand up when he turns towards me, stopping him mid sentence. "I already ran into Louis this morning. Just, don't try to explain anything to me. It's your house and I don't care who stays over, especially if it's your boyfriend."  
     He just smiles his cheeky smile, dimples showing and turns back towards the food without a word.  
     "So, what's for breakfast?" I ask nonchalantly.  
     "Same as last time. Why? Did you want something in particular?"  
     "No. No, I just was wondering."  
     "Oh, alright." A few moments pass before either of us breaks the silence. I can see him shifting his weight back and forth, nervous about this situation.  
     Louis walks in, seeing how nervous Harry looks and turns to me. "We are just, best friends who stay over at each other's houses some times. It's not-"  
     "Louis, don't worry about it. I already told Harry not to. I'm not judging and I'm not going to tell anyone. Okay?"  
     He nods and looks to Harry, who sighs and smiles a little. "Okay."  
     "Okay. Harry, hurry with breakfast. I'm starving."  
     He chuckles and finishes the food, making us all a plate before sitting with me at the island. Louis takes his food back upstairs.  
     "Oh, I forgot. Are you still gonna help me look for a house?"  
     "Of course. I'm always up for a new adventure." He chuckles when I shake my head at him. "Do I really have a choice anyway?"  
     I shrug and stare at my food for a second. I guess I shouldn't be surprised he isn't as excited as I am. Plus the fact he has to be in public with me. "No, I guess not."  
     "Andi, I didn't mean- that sounded worse than I meant it to."  
     "Don't apologize. I know you didn't. I am going to make you have fun with me. All by force." He chuckles a little, accepting my attempted humor. I jab some eggs with my fork, stuffing them into my mouth. "These are really good."  
     He smiles and nods, continuing his own breakfast.

~

     "Liam!" I run across the studio, getting looks from most of the set workers, and wrap my arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. He chuckles and squeezes me back.  
     "Did you miss me?" he asks, chuckling again.  
     I pull back and smile at him, shifting the bag strap on my shoulder. "Of course I did."  
     He smiles at me before something catches his eye behind me. "Oh, uh Andi, this is Dani Thomas. She is the other photographer on this shoot." He gestures toward a girl with dark auburn hair that reaches her shoulders, and she's just a little shorter than I am. She looks about my age, I wonder how she got the job?  
     "Hi. Nice to meet you." She puts her hand between us, and I shake it with a smile on my face. "I'm gonna keep doing my shots with Liam. Zayn is over there finishing his hair."  
     "You were shooting with Liam? Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."  
     "You're fine. Really. Ready?" Dani turns to Liam and he nods. I walk towards Zayn when I hear clicks coming from her camera.  
     "Hey Zayn." I approach him slowly. He looks up at the sound of his name but when he sees it's me, he turns his head back away from me with a scowl on his face. "Uh, I just- I'm gonna set up, and uh- can you meet me over there when you're finished? Please." I clear my throat, very uncomfortable.  
     "Yep." He says, dismissing me quickly.  
     I step away, moving towards the other backdrop that's set up. I'm gonna see if Niall will talk to him again. I want to know what exactly made Zayn despise me from the very beginning. Speaking of Niall, where-  
     "Feast your eyes! The sexiest Irish ass you've ever seen!" Niall yells as he struts in. Talk about an entrance. "Andi!"  
     "Hey! What about your best mate?" Harry asks from the other side of the studio. Niall turns towards the voice, and I see Harry give him an odd look. Niall hesitates, but makes his way to his friends side.  
     "Well he was excited to see you." Louis says, throwing an arm around my shoulders. I smile up at him and see Zayn coming towards us.  
     "Maybe a little too excited." Zayn huffs.  
     "What's that?" I move away from Louis' hold, ignoring Zayn's attitude and finish preparing my camera.  
     Louis removes the box from under his arm and holds it out in front of him. "A gift from Harry. Well, all of us, really. But it was Harry's idea."  
     "What is it?" I reach for it but he yanks it out of the way.  
     "Nuh-uh. Harry is gonna give it to you. And I can't tell you what it is. That would ruin the surprise. Duh."  
     "Whatever. I'm gonna start my shoot now, so if you don't mind . . ." I shoo him, but he stands planted in his spot.  
     "I do mind, thanks for asking." He remarks with a smirk on his face.  
     "Well unless you want me to make you look like shit when it's your turn, which I have the power to, I suggest you go elsewhere." I shoo him once more and he puts his hand to his chest as if he was offended.      I chuckle and turn to Zayn who stands leaning against the wall on his phone.  
     "Fine. I'll go. But not because you asked."  
     I shake my head and get Zayn's attention. I'm actually glad he's going first, it gets him out of the way.

_Harry_

     "What?" Niall says harshly.  
     "You know what. How many times are we gonna have this conversation?"  
     "I don't know. Too many."  
     I glance over and see Louis holding my gift out in front of him, and I start to worry. I'm supposed to give it to her. Oh, he yanked it away. Good.  
     "Well, just so you know, we've talked and she's got someone she's talking to back home." I lie. But I don't want to risk her getting in too deep. "So if I were you, I'd back off and not try anything."  
     "Yeah. Whatever. Can I go see her now?" Niall asks impatiently.  
     "Just, let her work. Okay? See, she's starting with Zayn now."  
     "Here's your gift. I didn't tell her what it was." Louis walks up and sets the box on the table behind me.  
     "That's only because you don't know what it is."  
     "Which is fuckin' ridiculous. I thought I was trustworthy?"  
     "You are, babe. But come on. You would have told her what it was."  
     "You're really bad at surprises, mate." Niall chimes in.  
     Louis smiles really big, nodding. "Yeah, you're right. But it's only 'cause I love ruining things for other people. It's fun."  
     "Niall! Over here please!" Lou calls, her lavender hair up high in a messy bun. He groans but heads over without another word, dodging all the equipment people.  
     "Do I get a kiss?" Louis asks, eyes shining.  
     "For what?" I keep the smirk on my face.  
     "For running back to my place this morning to get your stupid gift."  
     "It's not stupid." I glance around the studio, everyone minding their own business and Andi busy with Zayn. I look back to Louis who has his eyebrow raised. "But I guess you've earned it."  
     "Yeah, no shit."  
     I laugh and pull his face to mine, molding our lips together. I keep it short though, because they get mad at us if we show PDA too much, even in private.  
     "Not good enough, but I'll collect later. Love you, Harry." he says walking away.  
     "Love you, Lou."

~

     "Here. Open." I hand Andi the box after we climb in the car, shoot over for the day. She told me we are looking for a good house for her to move to. She's gonna try to go cheap, if I know her well enough, so I'm going to show her only really expensive ones. She deserves it. Plus, they will be near mine and Louis' places, that way I can help her if need be.  
     "Harry, I- what-"  
     "Just open. Now that I think about it, I should have given it to you this morning. But-"  
     She undoes the wrapping and I laugh when I see her wide eyed expression. "No. I can't take this. I already have my own-"  
     "Stop. I wanted to get you something. Just say thank you." I chuckle as she looks between me and her brand new camera.  
     "Thank you. Thank you, so much." She sets it next to her and pulls me into a hug.  
     I laugh into her shoulder. "You're very welcome."  
     "This one is alot nicer than the one I have. Plus, all the different lenses, and everything. It's perfect. You really know your cameras. But why get me one?"  
     "I guess for getting you into this mess."  
     "What mess."  
     "Dating me. All the publicity. I don't know, really."  
     "It's not your fault. The media just sucks. And if I get to be friends with you boys,-"  
     "We're men."  
     She smiles. "If I get to be friends with you men, then it's totally worth it. Plus, I am the best person to be your winter girlfriend. Because I'm actually nice and don't make you miserable."  
     "You're right about that." We share a laugh and she looks back at the camera before back to me again. "You deserve it. I'm glad we met. You're awesome, you know, and-"  
     "Far from it." She says quietly without missing a beat. I open my mouth to say something but she gets there first. "Where are we going first? I'm so excited, even if I am moving to a new country."  
     "Uh, we are almost there, actually. This one is only a couple blocks my my place."  
     She looks out the window. "Whoa. Your definition of a 'block' is way different than mine."  
     "Here we are." We pull up the drive and she watches in awe as we pull up.

     After looking through the whole house, she is thrilled. I can't keep the smile off my face because it's nice to see her so happy. Luckily, for her, this one comes fully furnished.  
     "I don't think I need to see anymore. I fell in love with this place already. This-" she sighs. "This is the one."  
     When you walk in the door, you find a huge foyer with a beautiful chandelier. To the right you see a small sitting room lined with bookshelves. To the left, a normal living room with a flat screen over a fire place, surrouded by white couches. Walking through the small library, you find another useless middle room. When you round that corner, there's a wide open view, because the wall is made of glass, and you see a balcony that stretches from one end to the other. More couches and chairs that aren't really necessary, but look good.  
     That's when you find the stair case, railing also made up of glass. There is a kitchen on the other end of this useless sitting room, so it sits between here and the living room. It's a very modern looking kitchen, with lots of counter space and a huge refrigerator. Up the stairs though, the glass wall continues on the second floor. The stairs are away from the wall, so looking over the edge you can see down to the first level. There are four doors along the walkway, 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a master bedroom.  
     Throughout the tour, she went on about what she would do with what room, how she would decorate things, etc. She tried telling me she didn't need a 3 bedroom house to herself, but she pretty much talked herself down from that.  
     When it came to talking about the price, she froze and I could see her face growing pale.  
     "I can't live in a place this expensive. Let's find a much smaller one." She grabs my hand and tries to lead my back downstairs, but I pull her back to me.  
     "You deserve this. And you said it yourself, this place is perfect."  
     "I'm not picky. I'll find another perfect house, but one that's much less pricey."  
     "You're getting this one. I've already told Simon you liked this one." I hated lying to her, but if it got her to agree, I would do it.  
     "But I-"  
     "Alright, it's settled. Let's go get dinner and then back to my place. You're staying with Niall tonight, right?"  
     She sighs and smiles slightly, looking around. "Fine. You win. Let's go." She pauses. "Do you think I should?"  
     We head back down the stairs and out the door. "Should what? Stay with Niall?" She nods, climbing in the car. "No, but that's only because I don't want you falling for his trap. Remember our conversation the other day?"  
     "Yeah, but even if I do end up getting feelings, I'm not going to do anything about it. Relationships are just shit piled on top of shit." She plays with her fingers and I can tell she's faking that smile. But either way, I believe she is one of those girls who is afraid to get hurt, or fall in love.  
     "I trust you. Not him as much, but he is my best mate. He knows I care about you so he wouldn't hurt you on purpose."  
     She nods, playing with her fingers some more. I always end up wondering what she's thinking about. That's all she seems to do, is think. I pat her leg and throw my arm around her shoulder until we get to the restaurant.

~

     As soon as she gets back in the car and leaves for Niall's, I call Simon, letting him know of her pick.  
     "Alright, I'll get the papers finalized and she will be able to move in during the week. How's the relationship going?"  
     "Good, I guess. Were we supposed to get pictures today or something? We went to a restaurant for dinner but I guess we hid pretty well. Not many people were there."  
     "You mean you didn't run into paps?" Simon sighs and pauses. "Take her out again tonight or something. Be seen somehow."  
     "She's gone for the night."  
     "What do you mean she's gone?"  
     "Niall asked her to stay-"  
     "You boys are so fucking irresponsible sometimes. What if she's seen with him? Or seen showing up to his house?"  
     "I've got it under control." I spit. He pisses me off sometimes. I love Simon, but he can be really picky about an image that's not even his. "Everything is fine."  
     "Watch it." He spits back. "I've got to go. Make sure I don't find any photographs of them together. Got it?" He hangs up phone and the line goes dead.

_Andi_

     "That's what people say! Mhm! That's what people say!-"  
     I peek around the corner, covering my mouth to keep from laughing. I find Niall dancing around his living room with the music blasting Taylor Swift, him being only in his boxers and socks.  
     When I was dropped off at Niall's I had them set my bags right inside the doorway, that way I could come in quietly and surprise him like he did me. At first they weren't going to help me, but Joe gave in. He said "If the boys trust her, I'm going to trust her." Once they left and no one had noticed I had gotten there yet, I followed the music.  
     "-You could have been gettin' down to this sick beat."  
     "Josh! Hurry up!" Niall yells as he picks up his phone and checks it.  
     Josh walks in carrying two beers, wearing a tanktop and shorts, atleast looking a bit more normal. "She'll call, mate."  
     "I hope so. She promised she would stay."  
     Oh, he's talking about me. How sweet, he's worried I won't show up. Now is the perfect time to mess with him.  
     I find his name in my phone, but before i call him, Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson starts playing. They start dancing all crazy again, and i can't help but move to the beat a little too. I grab my small point-and-shoot camera out of my bag and start recording them, like the creep I am.  
     I call his phone and I see it light up on the couch, but neither of them hear it.  
     "-Gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty." They're singing loudly with the song and dancing all over the room. Niall jumps onto the couch near his phone, so I call him again.  
     His phone lights up and he drops to the couch. Josh stops and gives Niall a look, but is ignored as Niall answers my call. "Andi! Where are you?"  
     I hide the speaker as best as I can so he can't hear his own music. I give him a weird laugh and play around like I'm drunk. "So, love, what *hiccup* what are you wearing?"  
     "Uh, what?" I keep my camera peeked around the corner, and Josh turns the music down a little.  
     "Can I come over? I can s-show you some funnn." I slur my words but also talk quietly, since he's just in the other room.  
     I hear him chuckle. "Are you drunk?"  
     "Psshhh. No. Come on. Let's have fun, babe."  
     "Yes you are. Where are you?" He laughs and puts me on speaker, motioning for Josh to be quiet.  
     "Where are you? I hear music. Are you at the club?" I giggle again, but not as an act. This whole thing is just cracking me up.  
     "No, I'm not at a club. Are you with Harry?"  
     "No. But I see you, here at the club. And Josh too. He looks good."  
     "Wait. Wh-" they both look around and I poke my head further around. "What? How- We aren't at a club? You can't possibly fucking see us." Niall keeps looking around, but Josh spots me and smiles really big. I put my finger to my lips messing with the view of the camera on accident, silencing him. He nods quickly and shrugs when Niall looks back to him.  
     "That shirt looks really good on you, Josh. Maybe I should have called you." I slur some more.  
     "What? No. No, You called me for a reason. I'm glad you called me. Josh, fuck, go away." Josh laughs but stays seated.  
     "Niall, who-" I start, my voice sounding quiet and low.  
     "What? What is it?" I can tell he's starting to worry a little, but this is almost over.  
     I chuckle again. "Shhhhut up. I was just gonna ask who and the hell shows up to a damn *hiccup* club naked. Like, bro. Go put some pants on."  
     Josh is losing it, laying back on the couch, while Niall is still confused. Though he seems to be catching on. "But I don't like pants."  
     "But you look good in pants." I step into view, camera still focused on the boys.  
     "I look even better like this." He takes me off speaker and lounges back into the couch all spread out. "You still wanna have fun, love?" He winks and I can't help but laugh. Josh just sits and listens, shaking his head and drinking his beer.  
     "Don't make me change my mind. I can go back to Harry's-"  
     "No! No. Stay here. Come give me a damn hug." He hangs up the phone and smiles at me as he takes a drink.  
     I hang up the phone and stop the video before walking into the living room. I purposely move towards Josh first, and he stands to pull me into a hug without hesitation. "Hey, Andi."  
     "Heyyy." Niall pouts. Josh and I laugh, then I move and wrap my arms around Niall's neck. He crushes me to his chest and bends me backwards a little, making me laugh more.  
     I finally pull away and set my bag on the coffee table. "Are you staying tonight?" I ask Josh.  
     "No. Just hanging out for a few hours."  
     "Fantastic. Let's have some fun tonight boys, yeah?." I smile at him before Niall pulls me by the arm.  
     "Come on. Let me show you how fucking awesome your room is." Niall pulls me back out of the living room and towards the door.  
     I look back to Josh who just smiles and sits back on the couch, turning the music back up.  
     "Well that was a little rude." I say. I'm trying really hard not to let his lack of clothes mess with my head. But, it's really hard to ignore.  
     "What?"  
     "Just leaving Josh alone like that."  
     "He's like my brother. He doesn't care, trust me. He always makes himself at home."  
     He carries most of my bags up the stairs and opens the door to a huge bedroom. Except the bed is unmade and clothes scatter the floor.  
     "Niall?"  
     "Yeah." He sets my bags in front of a dresser, clothes sticking out of the drawers and the top of it covered in all types of sprays and deodorants and bracelets.  
     "This is your room. Isn't it."  
     He laughs and takes my bag from me, setting it with the others. "Yep."  
     "Wh-"  
     "Please stay in here with me. It's not like we haven't slept together anyway."  
     "We haven't slept together." I chuckle and I feel my cheeks heat up. "But yes, technically we have slept together. But I was high, remember?"  
     "Yes, I remember." He leans against the dresser, crossing his arms. "Say you'll stay. Please."  
     "Why is it so important to you?"  
     He hesitates, scratching his neck. "I- Well, I guess it's not super important, but- I don't know. I just sleep better when you're there."  
     I smile and look to my feet. Maybe Harry was wrong. What if he really does like me?  
      _"You had a feeling from the beginning, but you let yourself get sucked in. You knew this was all a game. You're the only one to blame."_  
     "Andi?"  
     I shake my head, getting rid of the image of him from my dream. "Uh, I- I don't-"  
     He steps close to me and grabs both of my shoulders, shaking me back and forth dramatically. "Please, please, please." he chants with each shake. I can't help but start laughing.  
     "Okay! Okay. Fine." He lets me go and steps back with a huge grin on his face. "I'll stay with you. Now, let's go back downstairs. Josh is waiting."

~

     "-Look at me move! I'm a banana! I'm a banana! I'm a banana! Look at me move!" Niall's cell phone ringing wakes me, and I roll over to make him answer it. But my arm hits only the mattress.  
     "-I'm a banan-" the ringing stops and I sigh. I sit up rubbing my eyes when the singing starts again. I groan and reach over, grabbing it from the nightstand. A picture of Harry in a banana suit on stage during a concert and the name Haz on the screen. From my knowledge of being in the fandom for so long, I would have thought that nickname was out of date.  
     I slide the answer button on his phone, pressing it to my ear. "Hello?"  
     "Ni- Wait. Who is this?"  
     "Andi."  
     "Oh, uh, where's Niall?"  
     "I don't know. I just woke up." I climb out of bed and walk out the door. "I'll find him for you."  
     "Okay, but you can hear it too. I was gonna have him tell you, but-"  
     "What happened? Is it bad?" I stop at the top of the stairs, eyes wide.  
     "No. No. No." He says quickly. "Nothing bad. Good, really."  
     I let out a breath of relief and make my way to the living room.  
     "Okay, good. Hold on a sec." I walk through the kitchen and hear Niall's voice. "Niall, Harry has someth- Niall?!"  
     "Andi?! Andi, wh-" Harry asks quickly.  
     "I-I'm sorry." Niall looks at me with wide eyes and I quickly run through the kitchen and back up the stairs. "Sorry, Harry. I just- Does Niall have a girlfriend? Or sex friend? Because he was just suckin' face with someone on the couch, and she was practically naked and-"  
     "Wait, slow down. What are you talking about?"  
     I shut the door behind me after making sure no one followed. Why would they? They looked pretty busy. "Niall had some slut laying on him with her fucking shirt off, sticking her damn tongue down his fucking throat-"  
     "Whoa, Andi. Take a breath, and calm down." I can hear his mocking tone a little, but I do as he says as best I can. I climb under the covers, trying not to let that image back into my head. "It sounds like somebody is jealous."  
     I scoff and hide under the blanket. "I am not jealous. I'm just- I'm just a little angry because he knew I was here- wait." I hear shouting downstairs, so I climb back out of bed and peek out the door. Can I call you back?"  
     "No, talk to me now. I w-" I hang up the phone and walk out the door, stepping closer to the stairs.  
     "Come on, Niall. She's not coming back down for a while-"  
     "No! Just stop. I didn't even fucking want you to come here! I told you this shit was over months ago. I don't want anything to do with you!"  
     "You don't mean that." I can hear a little sadness in her voice, which makes me almost feel bad for her. Almost.  
     "I do. I'm sorry, but do you remember what made me leave?" His voice went from angry to defeated. I sit on the top step, fiddling with my fingers.  
     "I told you it was an accident. I-" she pleads with him, though he's not dealing with her shit.  
     "Please leave. Okay? I really like her. A lot." He pauses. "More than I ever thought I liked you. I think about her non stop. She's the last thing going through my damn mind every night before I fall asleep. I am doing everything I can to convince her that we can be good together. It might be going slowly, but you're ruining this." My heart flutters at his words as my eyes widen. He sounds exahausted and I try to focus their voices instead of the tightening feeling in my chest.  
     "You don't like her. She's not your type. I'm your type." She's got a seductive voice now, and I can just picture her trying to squirm her way back into his arms.  
     "No you're not. You're a one night stand type of girl, and I don't fucking want that anymore. I want her. You need to leave."  
     "Niall,-"  
     "Just go. Get the fuck out of my house."  
     I hear his steps get louder until he stands at the bottom of the stairs. He stops when he sees me, but I stand and make my way to him. Moments pass before anything happens, both of us standing awkwardly.  
We hear the front door shut and he scratches the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable.  
     "I'm sorry." We say at the same time.  
     "You first." I say chuckling.  
     "It's not what it looked like. She pushed herself onto me, and I didn't want to be mean and shut her out. I should have, but I was too nice and spared her feelings."  
     "I hope you don't think I'm mad. Because I'm not. You're allowed to have . . friends."  
     "She's not my friend. Not anymore. I don't want you mad at me. Or think that I'm with her. Because I'm not." I take his hand in mine and give him a small smile.  
     "It's okay. I know, I heard everything. Even if you were with her, I wouldn't have cared. It's none of my busin-."  
     He pauses. "You heard? H-How much did you hear?"  
     I start to say something a couple times only to come up short. Do I tell him I heard about his feelings? Or do I pretend it didn't happen? I sigh and let go of his hand, playing with my fingers again. "I heard enough. I-It doesn't matter. We need to call Harry back."  
     "What for?" He asks. I move around him and walk to the living room, Niall right in step behind me.  
     "Before I walked in on you earlier," for some reason, I get some goosebumps thinking about it, "Harry called your phone and I answered it. He had some news for us both."  
     I sit on the couch, crossing my legs. Niall grabs his phone from me, dialing Harry's number as he stretches out next to me, laying his head on my lap.  
     "Hey, Harry. ... N-No, I didn't- ... Yes. It was Melissa. ... Fuck, Harry you know how I feel about her. ... Can we talk about this later? Andi said you have news." He removes the phone from his ear hitting the speaker button. "She's with me now, and you're on speaker."  
     "Hi Harry." I didn't sound as cheery as I was hoping.  
     "Hi Andi. Okay, so Simon called earlier this morning and said he's already got the papers finalized. You can move in anytime after Monday. That's when he's bringing me the keys."  
     "Sweet tits!" I say a little too loud. Perfect timing. This will take my mind off the whole Niall situation.  
     "I like where your mind is at." Niall says winking at me. I'm a little relieved he's playing everything off so quickly. Maybe this won't have to be awkward. I quickly swat his arm and stand, hiding my reddening cheeks.  
     "When are you leaving, Andi?" Harry asks, ignoring Niall's remark. He probably does that a lot.  
     "I'm flying out in a few hours. I should really get going soon."  
     "Okay, bye Harry!" Niall says, hanging up. "You're leaving already?"  
     "Yeah. The sooner I get home, the sooner I can start packing. Plus, I need to get everything with work and Rosie all sorted out."  
     "Oh. Right. Did you need me to fly you back?"  
     We head upstairs so I can grab an outfit for the day. He helps stuff everything else into my suitcase. "No, I'm okay. I'll fly on my own this time."  
     "You sure?" I can almost see hurt in his expression, but he hides it behind a small smile.  
     "Yeah. I've flown enough now I should be able to do it alone. Plus, it's a huge waste of money and I already feel bad enough." He nods. I head to the bathroom to change and finish getting ready.  
     When I come back to the room, he's already got all my bags downstairs by the door. I take my clothes and stuff them into one of the bags, and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground. I look up at Niall, seeing a huge grin on his face. In one swift motion, he's on top of me, holding my hands down and straddling my waist.  
     "Niall, what the hell! Get off!"  
     "Don't lie to yourself. You know you like it." I stop struggling against his hold and just look up at Niall's grinning face. After a few moments, I can't help but start laughing, and he just grins at me just inches away. "I don't want you to leave."  
     "I have to. Will it make you feel better if I told you I will miss you?"  
     His smile gets bigger. "A little."  
     I roll my eyes. "I'll miss you the most."  
     "Now I feel better." He's almost whispering now, and his face seems to be getting closer.  
     I smile and pause, his face slowly moving closer to mine. "You're such a fucking dork. Let me up." My heart is beating hard and my whole body is tingly. I know he wants to kiss me, but the problem is, a big part of me wants him to. I can't give in to my feelings. I can't. I won't.  
     I try to push him back up and I see his smile fade a bit as he helps me up. Both to my surprise and his, I wrap my arms around his neck and squeeze him to me. "When I come back, I'm here to stay for good."  
     "Good." He squeezes me and holds me even longer.  
     After about a minute of hugging, I finally break away from his hold. "Okay. You can take my bags now."  
     He chuckles and picks up what he can while I grab the rest. "What am I? Your personal servant?"  
     "Yes. Now go, peasant."  
     We laugh and I open the door for us to make our way to the car.  
     "Peasant? Where and the hell did that come from?"  
     I just shrug my shoulders and laugh, putting the rest of my bags in the trunk. He pulls me into another hug before I climb in the car.  
     "I'll see you when you get back."  
     "Bye, buddy."  
     He hesitates at my choice of words, but quickly recovers. "Bye, babe." He winks and I shut the door before he sees me blush. Now I just need to get through this flight, alone.


	14. None Opposed

_Andi_

     "Come on, Andi. Please, just come in to work one more day. It's only going to be a half-day today anyway. Pleaseee." Rosie pleads through the phone. It's already 10 in the morning, and I'm still in bed. Jetlag and the nerves from my first flight alone really hit me hard this time.  
     "I really don't feel like it. I mean, it's not like I have any friends from work I need to say goodbye to. Well, besides you, but-"  
     "Yeah, you better not forget my ass."  
     I chuckle and roll onto my side. "Never. You're really the only reason any of this is happening anyway."  
     "I know. I'm the shit. But don't you want to clean out your desk? Or something?"  
     "Nah. You can keep it all. It may come in handy some day." I hear him sigh and I can picture him leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk. "Are you still gonna come over later and help me pack?"  
     "I don't know. Maybe if you come in for the rest of the day."  
     "Rosieeee." I whine. "You promised."  
     "B- I- but-" he huffs, getting frustrated with his stuttering. "Yeah. I'll be there. I can't break a promise."  
     "You're the best! See you later! Love you!"  
     "Wait-" I hang up before he tries to talk me into coming to work again. I just want to relax a little and start packing the little things. But first, I need a shower.

~

     "Why and the hell aren't you dating him, Andi? The boy is obviously in love, and I know for a fact he's your favorite." Rosie says, sipping on his glass of wine. I had to spill about everything I heard Niall say when he was talking to that girl, Melissa. It was driving me nuts keeping it to myself.  
     "I thought you were on my side." I chuckle.  
     "You know I love you, but when it comes to the boys, I'm always going to be on their side."  
     "Whatever. It's just a small crush, if that, and he'll get over it eventually. And like I just told you, not even 5 minutes ago, I'm technically dating Harry."  
     "That doesn't sound like a small crush. And yours is definitely not just a small crush." He grabs some of my dishes and putting them into one of the several boxes. Every time I bring up Harry, he just acts like I didn't say anything.  
     "Rosie, I-" I sigh and try to figure out how to say it. "Yes, okay. Niall is my favorite and I love everything about him. But I don't want to date Niall Horan from One Direction."  
     "Why not? I would."  
     "Because I, well first off I don't want to ruin his image. I already feel bad enough for Harry." I ignore Rosie's glare and keep packing stuff. "If I were to date Niall, or even be involved, I would want to know Niall from Mullingar. You know what I mean?"  
     "Yeah, I do. But you've been hanging out with him for almost a month now. You won't even consider trying something? Just talk to him, and you will grow to like him alot more than you do now."  
     I take a drink of my wine before answering him right away. "It's not a good idea."  
     "Yes it is! You drive me crazy sometimes with your boy problems. You make up things in your head and use them as excuses. Every fucking time you do this. You could be missing out on the one and you don't even know it."  
     "I don't do that."  
     "Yes you do. I've noticed a pattern." I just shake my head and sit on the couch, taking my drink with me. Rosie follws me and puts a hand on my knee, attempting to be more soothing. "Why do you think dating Niall would be a bad idea?"  
     "I- I don't know. I had a dream that it blew up in my face and my heart was completely broken."  
     "See, you're even dreaming about him." He smiles and sips his wine.  
     "Bad things. I just, I don't think it will end up well. For either one of us."  
     "Fine. If you say so."  
     "Can we talk about something else?" I finish off my drink and stand to get a refill.  
     "Okay, uh. What about Zayn? Does he still despise you?"  
     "Shit. I forgot to ask Niall to talk to him. Yeah, he was still giving me the cold shoulder at the shoot Saturday."  
     "Any ideas about what you did to him?" He laughs and pours himself another glass.  
     "I didn't to anything to him. That's the shitty part about it. All the other boys liked me and even trusted me pretty quickly because I was trying really hard to be a good friend to them. Zayn just, didn't, I guess."  
     "Should I talk to him?"  
     "You just want to meet him."  
     "Maybe." He chuckles and I just shake my head.  
     "No. You're not talking to him about it. Keep packing. You can meet him when I'm on his good side."  
     My phone starts ringing on the couch so I leave Rosie in the kitchen to find it.  
     The ringing tone was close to ending so I didn't bother checking who it was. "Hello?"  
     "Hey, love. How are ya?"  
     "Oh, hi Liam! I'm doing great, now that you called."  
     He chuckles. I hear other voices around him so I know he's not alone. "Well I'm glad. Was there something wrong? Were you not okay?"  
     "No, I'm okay. Everything's fine. Did you need something?"  
     "Oh, yeah. Um, I wanted to tell you something. But I- uh I forget now. Damn it." I chuckle and Rosie walks back to the living room. "Louis, what was it I was supposed to tell Andi?"  
     "Let me do it. Shit." Louis says in the back.  
     "But, I can- ow." Liam stutters.  
     "Hey Andi!" Louis says through the phone and then I hear a beep like he pressed a botton. I thought it was me at first.  
     "Did you just hurt Liam?"  
     I hear him laugh and also Liam behind him. I guess he put me on speaker. "No. He's just being a baby. It was just a small slap to the head for being Liam."  
     "Just fucking tell her already. Damn." Zayn says, and he sounds pissed as usual. Well, what I've seen of him since we met.  
     "Louis, can I ask you something? Well, two things?"  
     "Uh, sure. Shoot." Louis says, not at all worried about if the questions are bad or not. I would have been if he wanted to ask me something.  
     "Am I on speaker?"  
     "Yeah. Why? Is it a private question?"  
     "Kinda, yeah."  
     "Is this gonna turn into some fucking heart to heart shit? I don't do-"  
     "No. Shut the hell up. Will you just go somewhere else so the others won't hear you? Please?"  
     He scoffs and I can hear Liam behind him start laughing. "She's so rude." He says to the others.  
     I chuckle quietly, not wanting to give away my slight intimidation thing going on. "Hurry up."  
     "Fine. Jeez. I'm going." I hear him shuffle around and the voices behind him get quieter along with a beep from his phone again. "Okay. I went to the loo. What is it?"  
     "Do you know why Zayn hates me so much? I didn't do shit to him and he always is rude and avoids me when he can and makes the photoshoots awkward and-"  
     "Wait. What? H-Hold on. Zayn doesn't like you? Ooh, you're fucked. And not in a good way." He starts laughing.  
     "Why?"  
     "Nevermind that. Do you want me to find out for you?"  
     "Uhm, yeah. But only if you don't tell him I asked you to. Please. I don't want to give him anymore of a reason to hate me."  
     "Yeah. Yeah, okay. Can I leave the toilet now?"  
     "The bathroom?" I down the rest of my third glass of wine and Rosie has given up on packing for now, since I'm not helping.  
     "Whatever. You and your shit American names." I hear the voices again, this time louder with more people.  
     Rosie nudges me and grabs his glass of wine off the table.  
     "Put it on speaker." He whispers, and I do as he says.  
     "What is it Liam was trying to tell me, Louis?" I say into the phone, laughing at Rosie's expression. It's still new to him to be able to talk to these boys.  
     "Oh, yeah. Let me put you on speaker. ... Okay. We get to-"  
     "Are you telling her? I wanted to tell her." Harry interrupts.  
     "No! Me!" I can tell Niall chimed in, even if he's across the room from Louis.  
     "No Niall. I'm telling her." Louis snaps back.  
     "Please, babe?" Harry says again, but quiet and soft.  
     I hear a sigh, and then "Okay. You can tell her." It's funny how Harry gets his way so easily with Louis.  
     "Okay, Andi. Guess what." Harry says cheerfully.  
     Rosie and I both chuckle. "What?"  
     "We are coming to help you move all of your stuff sometime this week. And we get to take a private jet. That way we can get all your stuff on easier."  
     "No fucking way. Really?" I ask. "I've never been on a private jet before!"  
     "Yes I'm serious. I kinda guessed you never have. What day do you want us to come?"  
     "Uh." I look to Rosie, but he just shrugs his shoulders. "Would you be able to come over Saturday and help? What about Bobby?" I ask him.  
     He grins so big it looks like it hurts. "If One Direction is going to be here, I'll be here."  
     "You just can't tell anyone that we will be there, like, at all." Liam chimes in.  
     "Of course. I won't say a word." Rosie says.  
     "Me either. I promise. You're not busy this weekend?" I ask. I don't want to take them away from their schedules.  
     "Of course not." Louis says. "Otherwise we wouldn't have offered to come help you this week."  
     "We'll see you on Saturday! I can't wait to see you again!" Niall shouts so I can hear him.  
     "I just saw you yesterday." I say back quickly.  
     "And you already miss her? How sweet." Louis mocks.  
     "I'm gonna let you guys go. Okay? I need to keep packing so I'm ready for Saturday. Thank you guys, so so so much for helping. It means alot."  
     "Really quick, hi boys! It's Rosie here." He giggles. It's always funny to hear a grown man giggle.  
     "Hi Rosie!" Harry, Niall and Liam say together.  
     "Who's Rosie?" Louis asks.  
     "Me! I'm Rosie!" Rosie's expression is priceless. He looks like he just won the lottery all because they boys said hello to him.  
     "My boss slash best friend. Anyway. bye guys! I love you all. See you Saturday."  
     "Bye love." Harry says before ending the call.  
     I hang up and Rosie squeals like a teen girl, making me laugh.  
     "Okay. Let's get back to work."

~

     "Allen said there were too many girls outside for us to get through." Liam says, coming back to the apartment. He has to side step all of the boxes piled up in the living room. Saturday seemed to come quicker than I thought it would. The boys all got here safe and seperately, but were still followed by hundreds of fans. "Andi, some of your neighbors are even complaining." Everyone kind of chuckles, but thankfully no one in the building knows it's my fault. Just then, someone knocks on the door. Maybe I spoke too soon.  
     Liam looks through the peephole and turns around and shrugs. "Everyone. Bedroom. Go. It's probably a neighbor." I say somewhat quietly and shoo all 5 boys and Rosie out before making my way to the door.  
     "Oh, hey Justine. What's going on?" A girl around my age who lives on my floor stands in front of me. I've never really spent much time with her, but we've talked a few times so we're not strangers. She's a little shorter than I am with short brown hair pulled into a bun.  
     "Oh nothing. Just putting the pieces together and figuring out what the hell is going on outside." She sounds irritated and looks even more pissed off.  
     "Uh, what do you mean?"  
     "I've seen the magazines, and you happen to be in them because you're dating some fucking boyband member. And all those screaming teenagers outside are holding signs with that band's name on them, so they're here aren't they? They're in there somewhere." She points behind me, but I keep my eyes on her. "If you don't get rid of those girls, I'm calling the police. My boyfriend can't get here because of them and those stupid fucking guards out front."  
     "Hey! They're not stupid!"  
     "Shut the fuck up, Lou!" Niall shouts, followed by the door shutting. I picture them huddles around the cracked bedroom door trying to hear and I can't help but chuckle at the thought.  
     "This isn't funny. Get rid-"  
     "Okay, look. I'm sorry. Their guards already called the police and they're gonna set up barricades around the building. But as for the girls, they're gonna be here all night becuase the boys are staying with me tonight." I see one of their guards come up to the door and eye Justine suspiciously. I just wave him inside and point to the couch to wait. "Your boyfriend will just have to hold off until barricades are set up. But you will have to deal with the girls all night, so enjoy yourself. I know I will."  
     With that, I shut the door and hear laughter from the other room. Rosie comes out first followed by the others. "What's so funny?" I ask.  
     "I thought Louis was sassy." Liam says to no one in particular, making everyone laugh again. Even Zayn.  
     "I guess we're staying the night." Harry says. "Could you tell the others please, Allen." He asks the guard on my couch. So now I know that that's Allen. He instantly grabs his phone and heads out into the hallway to make his call.  
     "Oh, you don't have to. It just came out, and the look on her face was worth it. But if I'm keeping you from something we can go ahead and fly out tonight."  
     "All of those in favor of staying." Niall faces the others and holds up his hand. "Say 'aye'"  
     Everyone, including Rosie but excluding Zayn said "Aye!"  
     "All those opposed?" Silence. I smile to myself because it's weird to me that they actually want to spend the night here with me.  
     "Zayn, you have to vote." Niall says, putting his arm down.  
     "No I don't. It was pretty clear that we were staying."  
     Niall just shrugs and makes his way to me, but Harry beats him to it. He picks me up in a hug and spins me around before he sets me down so that he's between Niall and I.  
     Harry smiles down at me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "You wanna go on a date?"  
     "W-What?"  
     "A date. Come on. Have a night out on the town. I want to show off my girlfriend."  
     "Modest! called you, didn't they?"  
     Harry chuckles and Niall looks to the ground and walks away slowly. "Maybe. But still, it will be fun. I was gonna take you out in London, but L.A. will work too."  
     "What does Louis say?"  
     "Uh, I don't know." He turns to find Louis, but he's already next to us.  
     "Me, Liam and Zayn are going out."  
     "That's fine. I'm taking Andi on a date."  
     "Not fine." Louis glares at me and Harry smacks his shoulder. "Just kidding. I'll talk to Zayn for you, too. Okay? Have fun guys. But not too much fun." He smiles and walks away, Harry turns and gives me a strange look.  
     "What does he have to talk to Zayn about?"  
     "It's nothing. I'll grab my jacket and tell Rosie where we're going." I head to the couch where Niall and Rosie are sitting and grab my 'Kings of Leon' sweatshirt. "Hey, Rosie. Do you want to stay here? Cause everyone is going out, except for Niall as of now. Harry and I are going alone, though, so don't ask to come."  
     "You know what? I am going out." Niall says with a huge forced smile. "You want to go have a drink with me, Rosie?"  
     "Fuck yeah I do. Have fun on your date, Andi."  
     They get up and head out the door just as the others are leaving. I slide on the hoodie and stop in the mirror to make sure I don't look like a total train wreck.  
     "Ready?" Harry says coming up behind me. I nod and we head out the door meeting two of their body guards.

~

_Niall_

     "Two more over here!"  
     "Are you sure? We've already had alot." Rosie slurs. We've only been here for two hours, I think, and I am at the point where I deny that I'm drunk when I'm obviously wasted. But it's not like I'm going to admit that outloud.  
     "If you don't want anymore, that's fine. But I'm drinking til I can't fucking walk." A waitress brings two more tall glasses of beer to our private booth, guarded by two of our security guys. "Thanks, babe."  
     "What are you doing? Don't call someone w-who isn't your babe 'babe.' Don't be that guy." Rosie is being a total buzz kill now. He was a lot of fun at the beginning, but I guess he's a worrying drunk. He keeps questioning things and has been asking if we should stop about 3 rounds back. "She's not your babe. Andi should be *hiccup* your babe."  
     I chug half of the first beer and turn to face him. "Rosie, does she ever talk about me?"  
     "Are you kidding me? Lately, she seems to try not to talk about you, but she can't help herself."  
     "So that's a yes?"  
     Rosie laughs and grabs his water off the table. Even the lads can handle more alcohol than this guy. "Yeah, it is. I'm just, too drunk to make sentences that make sense."  
     I take another huge drink of my beer and lean back into the booth seat, listening to the rhythm of the bass pounding through the club.  
     "Niall, can I ask you something?" Rosie is leaning back like I am, and he looks terrible. It's a good thing he stopped drinking, because I don't think he could handle any more.  
     "Sure, mate. What's on your mind?" I can hear my words running together, but I don't care anymore.  
     "Are you only after one thing? You know, with Andi?"  
     "You mean, am- am I looking for anything less than- uh less than a relationship?"  
     "Yeah. 'Cause she deserves more than that."  
     "I know she does."  
     "And I want her to be happy with whoever she chooses, if she ever chooses anyone."  
     "What do you mean 'if?' Of course she's gonna chose someone." I finish off my glass and lean forward to grab the one meant for Rosie. When I look back, he's got his eyes closed like he's about to pass the fuck out.  
     "Well, if you haven't noticed by now, she's very stubborn." I scoff. Of course I've noticed. She's always trying to get us to stop doing things for her and buying her things. "I've told her time and time again that she could be missing out on the guy who's right for her if she won't give herself the chance to fall in love. *hiccup* Like- like your guys' song She's Not Afraid, that's pretty much Andi. You know *hiccup* you know what I mean?"  
     "So do you think I have a chance? Because the last thing I want to do is hurt Andi. I- *burp* I want- I want to show her how fucking awesome she is."  
Rosie chuckles, eyes still closed. "I don't know, man." His speech has definitely slowed. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm rooting for you. But I will have to give you the- the talk like I did Harry."  
I can't help but laugh at that, almost spitting out my beer. "You gave Harry the talk? Like- like, the big brother talk? You do know that's not even a real relationship, right? ... Oh, shit. I wasn't- fuck. I wasn't supposed to say anything."  
     "No, it's okay. I know all *hiccup* about it. I heard them, I heard and t-they told me." He almost can't get a sentence out. I quickly finish off my drink and lightly slap his cheeks to wake him.  
     "Alright, Rosie. Let's go. Allen? A-Allen, can you help us to the car? He can't walk." He nods and moves to lift Rosie off the couch. We all make our way towards the car and I do my best to keep a straight face and ignore all the cell phone camera flashes all around me.

~

     As soon as Allen left the flat, I realized no one else was to be seen. I pull out my phone, finding it's already 3:30 in the morning. I make my way to the fridge, grabbing some cold pizza when I see the light from the balcony on. I head towards the door, accidentally hitting a wall and chair on my way. I was right when I said I was drinking until I couldn't walk.  
     When I get to the door, the only person I see outside is Andi. It doesn't look like she's doing anything, but then I see her blowing out a puff of smoke before lifting the pipe to her lips again. I stand watching for a moment, finishing my pizza before I step outside.  
     She gasps. "Niall. You just scared the shit out of me."  
     "Sorry love." I chuckle and pull up the chair next to hers. She moves to put away her things, but I can tell she's not done. "You don't have to quit on my account."  
     She smiles and puts it away anyway, shifting in her chair. "So. How was the bar? Did Rosie have too much? He usually does. He cracks me up though when he drinks. I love him so much. He's been so amazing to me the last couple years. He's pretty much my big brother. Like the guys are your brothers now. Oh, if you were wondering where everyone was, Harry and Louis took my room and Liam and Zayn took the other bedroom. I figured you, me and Rosie could just stay in the living room. ... What?"  
     She's talking kind of fast and rambling on, making me laugh. "Nothing. You just asked a *hiccup* you asked me a question and then kept talking."  
     "Oh. Sorry." She starts giggling now. I love that sound. That sounds kinda creepy but I could listen to her all day. "Maybe it's a good thing you interrupted me."  
     "Maybe. But yeah, Rosie and I had a great time. We went out to a club though. He had a few girls throwing thems-selves at him 'cause he was with me." She starts laughing again and I can't hide my smile. "He's in there on the chair passed the fuck out. He's not waking up anytime soon."  
     "Thanks for taking him. It means a lot to me, and even more to him. And sorry about ditching you to go with Harry earlier."  
     "Don't worry about it. I-I understand. Speaking of Harold, how was your date?" I do my best not to sound down about it, but she's too high to notice anyway.  
     "It was okay. Maybe if the LA fangirls were a little nicer, it would have been better. A lot of the girls wanted pictures with me too, just 'cause I'm the girlfriend. Like, what? It was weird." Another giggle.  
     I gasp dramatically and stand, chuckling when I startle her. "Oh my god. You're Harry Styles' girlfriend! Can I take a picture with you?!"  
     She laughs harder this time and stands with me. "Oh my god! You're Niall Horan! Take a selfie with me! Please, pretty please." She mocks in reply.  
     "Will you really take a picture with me though?" I say, my tone turning back to normal. She nods and I pull my phone out. I hold the phone out and she presses her lips to my cheek, taking me by surprise. I quickly snap the shot and turn to her with a smile. I'm not sure if it's the alcohol, or just the closeness between us that is making me even more nervous than usual. My heart is beating hard and I hope she doesn't notice.  
     "My turn." She hands me her phone and points at her cheek. I move to kiss her cheek, but she turns and presses her lips to mine. I pull away in pure shock, but I instantly regret it. I look into her eyes, unsure of what to do, and she looks scared and embarrassed at the same time. "Oh, uhm. I'm sorry, I didn't- I-I shouldn't have-" she starts.  
     I silence her by kissing her again, saving her and myself from any embarrassment. I set her phone on the table, the picture being the last thing on my mind right now. My arms wrap behind her back to pull her close to me, lips moving with hers, savoring this moment. I feel her fingers slide into my hair, and when my lips part her tongue runs along mine. I gently take her bottom lip between my teeth earning a small moan, the noise affecting my lower region. She giggles, which makes me grin big, and she hugs her arms around my neck, kissing me more.  
     Of course the moment has to be cut short, when we hear someone behind us clear their throat. We quickly break contact and find Zayn closing the balcony door behind him and lighting his cigarette. Andi quickly gathers her box of things and runs inside without looking back to us.  
     "How awkward for you." Zayn huffs, turning towards the railing.  
     "What's your fucking problem, Zayn? Really. What is it about Andi that's got you damn-"  
     "Whoa. Someone's a little hostile for just having been in a make out session." He takes a long drag while locking eye contact, then turning away when he blows out the smoke. "I don't have a problem, mate. Andi means nothing to me."  
     "Everyone else loves having her around."  
     He blows out more smoke, back still turned to me. "Some more than others."  
     "This is the first person I've seen you just completely blow off. And I can't figure out why. So let me know when you wanna explain, because everything about this is bullshit." I walk back inside before he has a chance to really piss me off. Zayn never makes me angry though, but the idea of him not even being friends with a possible potential serious girlfriend of mine just gets under my skin. And I really can't understand why he just doesn't like her. That's never happened with him.  
     I walk through the dark apartment slowly so I keep quiet and don't run into things on my way to the couch, waking everyone else up. I quickly check on Rosie, seeing he's still very asleep and hasn't moved at all since we set him in the chair. Thud noises come from the kitchen area and I instantly head to the kitchen.  
     "Shit. Ouch. Ugh." I walk in on Andi sprawled out on the floor with a pizza box next to her. She flips me off when I start laughing at her.  
     "W-What happened?"  
     "I wanted some pizza, and my sock just happened to hit a soft spot on the floor, so gravity got the best of me and I took the pizza down with me."  
     I laugh again and she still doesn't move to stand. I kneel down next to her and help her sit up before grabbing a piece for myself. "So the munchies got to you then?"  
     "Shut up." She grabs a slice and shoves the box back in the fridge. I stand and pull her up with my free hand and hug her to me. She just giggles and steps away from me before turning to the living room.  
     "So where am I sleeping?" I ask, following her.  
     She takes a bite of her pizza, turning to me. "Uh, I thought you could, uhm, just, share the couch. With me. If that's okay with you."  
     "Yes! Yeah, uh, I mean, uh, sure. I would be down with that."  
     She laughs and takes another bite. "Well I'm gonna go change into some pj's. Can you grab us a blanket from one of those boxes?"  
     I nod and she turns to leave. "Don't forget I sleep in my boxers." I say before she's out of the room.  
     "I remember. I'll be right back."  
     I smile real big and dig through a couple boxes before finding a huge quilt. I spread it out on the couch, accidentally knocking into the chair behind me. Thankfully, Rosie is too fucked up to notice, so he doesn't even move.  
     I empty my pockets onto the table in front of the couch and step out of my shorts. Thankfully I wore my lucky clover boxers today. I grab the back of my shirt and pull it over my head, and when it uncovers my face I look up to see Andi standing in the doorway watching.  
     "Nice boxers." She says with a soft voice, trying to play off that she wasn't just watching me a second ago.  
     I'm going to have a hard time not getting hard laying next to her. Especially since she's only wearing her own boxer shorts and a tanktop. "You too. Is that, what band is that?"  
     She laughs and looks down at her outfit. "5 sauce. Duh."  
     "I'm jealous. They get to touch your butt."  
     She laughs harder and slaps my bare chest. She quickly looks around me at Rosie, realizing the noise could have woken him.  
     "He's not waking up any time soon. I may have accidentally gotten him shit faced."  
     She yawns. "Harry had a few too many too. But he wasn't too bad."  
     "Well let's hop in. I'm exhausted." She quickly jumps on the couch, facing the back. "How should I-" I don't even know how to ask where she wants me, but she just rolls back a little and grabs my hand.  
     "Come on. I'm tired." Andi pulls my arm over her body and practically forcing me into the big spoon position. I cover us up and snake my arm around her again and without thinking, snuggle my face into where her shoulder and neck meet. I don't pull away, but neither does she so I stay where I am.  
     "Goodnight, Niall."  
     I kiss her shoulder and earn a small giggle. "Goodnight babe. Thanks for sharing the couch."  
     "My pleasure." She finds my hand in front of her and entwines her fingers with mine. I could definitely get used to this.


	15. Take It All In

_Andi_

     "Niall, what the hell. Wake up." A voice above me wakes me, but it sounds a little angry, so I pretend I'm still asleep.  
     "No. Go the fuck away." Niall replies, tightening his hold on me.  
     "You can't do this." Harry sighs.  
     "Yes I can Harry, it's already done. Sorry for your luck." Niall says, clearly amused. "Your girlfriend just likes sleeping with me better." Harry chuckles and Niall squeezes me again, snuggling into my back. I stir a little and peek up at Harry, who is leaning over the back of the couch.  
     "Good morning. I didn't think we had that many drinks last night." He says, motioning towards the blond behind me.  
     "You're right. But I did go for a walk when we got home. That's probably why." I stretch and roll over a little, almost on top of an unmoving Niall.  
     "A walk? Where did you go?" Harry asks.  
     "I- Well, I didn't really walk. That's, uh, my code name for, ... something else."  
     He lifts his eyebrows in slight confusion. "For..."  
     "Just tell him. It's not a big deal." Niall chimes in.  
     "Uh, I say 'go for a walk' when I really mean 'go smoke.'" I say quietly, rolling towards Niall.  
     "Smoke as in, not cigarettes I'm guessing." Harry sighs. "Well, that will make you sleep with your boyfriend's best mate."  
     "Oh my god. You make it sound terrible." We both laugh and I absently run my hand through Niall's hair. I must still have some "walk" in my system. "First of all, you and I aren't exactly a power couple. Second, Niall and I only slept, nothing else." The moment when I turned my head to kiss Niall pops into my head, but I'm distracted by Niall's smirk. He must have thought of it too.  
     "Whatever. It's still time to get up. For breakfast, I'm making waffles." He turns and heads back to my kitchen before I can ask where he even got the waffles from.  
     Phew. I'm really happy Harry is okay with me smoking. I try to move over Niall to get off the couch but he pulls me back down, hugging me to him. "Wait. Don't go yet. 5 more minutes."  
     "Why? I have to pee. Let me up." His face snuggles like a dog would into my neck making me laugh. "Niall. Wh-"  
     "I don't know when I will get to do this again."  
     I move my fingers through his hair again, smiling to myself. "What? Sleep on the couch?" I know what he means, but I want to hear him say it.  
     "Do that again." He says before yawning, so I continue to play with his hair. "I don't know if I will ever be able to hold you like this again. I always sleep good when you're there. Even on a couch."  
     Well I didn't think he was going to say it like that. My heart skips a beat and I feel goosebumps rise on my arms. My hand hesitates but then I force myself to keep moving it, feeling the soft dyed hair between my fingers. I pull the cover up a little more over us and yell at myself inside my head, because I know this is a bad idea.

~

     "Whoa. This is really nice. Fancy set up. Do you guys use this a lot?" I ask, taking in my surroundings as we all step into the private plane.  
     "Not really. Maybe a couple times when we all travel together, but not often." Liam answers. He, Harry and Louis make their way to another room behind a curtain towards the front of the plane. Niall takes a window seat, Zayn following close behind. I really don't want to push Zayn any farther by joining them, so I take a seat on the end of a couch along the other side of the plane.  
     I pull out my phone and check up on my iFunny account, then scroll through my Twitter and Facebook. I type up a couple quick tweets, a few minutes between posting them, to distract myself from Niall and Zayn's whispered conversation.

_@Andi_Carter: I was always told to follow my heart, but if it's in a million pieces, which one do I follow?  
_   
_@Andi_Carter: Thanks for helping me move, boys. I couldn't have done it without you. xo_

     An announcer comes over the intercom as I post my second tweet, telling us to buckle our seat belts for take off and to turn our phones off. I quickly oblige, because I've heard things about the electronics messing with the system of a plane and the idea makes me super nervous. I already don't like planes as it is.  
     As I click my seatbelt into place, Liam comes through the curtain and takes a seat next to me.  
     "Hey Andi. Mind if I join you?" He says as he buckles his own seat belt.  
     "Of course not." I say chuckling. "What was wrong with Harry and Louis?"  
     "Nothing. Nothing, I just thought you could use someone to lean on for take off."  
     Just then, I feel the plane start moving, making me jump. He chuckles and takes my hand. "You were right. Thank you." I say with a smile.  
     I can feel Niall's eyes on us as we lift into the air. I make sure not to look in his direction and focus on the song in my head. If I sing to myself, I don't think about what's happening around me. I close my eyes and lay my head onto Liam's shoulder, squeezing his hand. After what seems like forever, the announcer lets us know we can freely roam the cabin, so I sit back up and take my seat belt off.  
     "Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing?" I say very quietly to Liam. "Like, going about this the wrong way?"  
     "Going about what? What do you mean?"  
     "This whole thing, w-with Niall. Like, I know he likes me, and I'm really liking him. And not just because he's famous. Like, I really am starting to like Niall from Mullingar." Liam nods, and I'm thankful he understands what I mean. My voice has turned into a hushed whisper, doing everything I can so Niall doesn't know what I'm saying.  
     "I don't see what's so bad about any of that. What makes you think that's wrong?" Liam's eyebrows are furrowed together in confusion, but I can tell he wants to help.  
     "What's wrong is, well, first off, the media would be way too involved and it would ruin his reputation. The second thing is that I don't ever plan on being with him, well, anyone. In that way. I- this kind of thing isn't what I've always wanted for myself, but I have never, ever been able to let someone get close to me." I look at my lap in embarrassment because I know how ridiculous this sounds. "Without realizing it, I push people out of my life. I've always been better at being alone."  
     "You're not going to do that to us, are you? Because we all care about you, just differently. We can help you break that habit."  
     I shake my head. "Don't say that, I know that's how it all starts. Just- how do I let Niall down easily?"  
     I keep making small glances at Niall, who seems to be so deep into conversation with Zayn to notice us over here. "Why do you have to let him down? You can't put him into a slump. It's always heartbreaking for us to see him mope around all the time when he's been rejected." I can smell a hint of alcohol on his breath from him leaning so close.  
     I run my hands over my face, Liam's words sinking in and making me feel worse about it. And he seemed to notice.  
     "I didn't- Andi, forget I said that. Just listen, okay? You need to get out of your comfort zone. It's scary letting people in, but don't let fear make you be alone for the rest of your life." He quickly looks to the other boys, then back to me. I can gear a slight slur to his words but I pretend not to notice. His voice stays quiet, knowing I want this to stay secret. "If you're scared of being hurt, join the club. I've been hurt countless times. But here I am, surrounded by my best mates who don't want to hurt me. And they don't want to hurt you either. So let them in, and if other people hurt you, we will be there to hurt them." He smiles and I can't help but chuckle.  
     "Thank you Liam. Your drunk words really made me feel better." I say without thinking first.  
     "Pfft. I'm not drunk. We only had 2 drinks back there." He points towards the curtain where Harry and Louis still are. I raise an eyebrow at him and he chuckles. "Okay. Maybe 6. But I'm not drunk."  
     "Almost. But still, thank you. It'll be difficult, but I'm gonna try. I make no promises though."  
     He chuckles and stands, holding out a hand to me. "I'll take it. Now, come have a drink. It's gonna be a long flight."

~

     I may have taken Liam a little too seriously when he told me to join them for drinks. We made a game out of it, and we all enjoyed ourselves. Zayn and Niall never did join us, so it was just us four.  
Liam had to take a drink every time someone said the word 'like', which was pretty interesting. Harry had to take one when someone said 'baby', and you would be surprised how much that came up in conversation. Louis had to drink everytime we heard Niall laugh from behind the curtain, so he was pretty far gone by the end of the flight. I, on the other hand, had to drink everytime the plane shook. And there was a lot of turbulence.  
     By the time we landed, all four of us were completely drunk. Niall and Zayn walked in to find us all sprawled out of the floor in different ways, laughing at eachother. They help us up and off the plane, and we find a van waiting to take us all home, along with a few trucks for all my stuff. Next thing I know, I'm being ushered into a strange house and being put into a bed. I wake slowly and vaguely remember blonde hair in the little light coming in through the window last night and smile to myself. I must have fallen straight asleep, because I don't remember much from last night. I try to sit up in bed, but quickly decide against that and lay back down from my massive headache. I pull the covers over my face just as the bedroom door squeaks open.  
     I hear a chuckle and footsteps crossing the room. "Come on, drunky. Rise and shine." a thick Irish accent greets me. He throws the curtains open, blinding me with sunlight causing me to groan. He laughs again and pulls the covers off. "Andi, wake up. You have to unpack." He chuckles again before sitting next to me, moving hair out of my face.  
     "How did it all get here?" I ask, sitting up again, slower this time.  
     Niall hands me a couple asprin and a bottle of water that was on the nightstand. "Security moved it all in."  
     "They didn't have to do that. Now I feel bad." I take the pills quickly, hoping to be rid of this small hangover soon.  
     "It's their job. They didn't mind. Especially with a little extra pay for them."  
     I force a smile, but still feel a bit guilty for getting too drunk to help move my own stuff. "Wait. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home? What happened to everyone else?"  
     Niall stands and motions for me to follow him. "Me, Harry and Louis crashed here. Zayn helped Liam home and then I don't know where he went. Come on, I made breakfast for everyone."  
     He lifts me out of bed and when he opens the bedroom door, I can smell food coming from the kitchen. "You can cook?"  
     He chuckles before stopping to knock on one of the bedroom doors. "Harry! Louis! Come get breakfast!" He yells through the door. I hear a loud groan and something thump against the door, earning a small chuckle from Niall. "Of course I can cook. I'm good at a lot of things. You'll see." He says over his shoulder as he continues on.  
     "Hm. I'm impressed. Can't wait to see what else you've been hiding." I chuckle, following him the rest of the way to the kitchen.

~

     "Are you sure you don't need any help? I'm strong you know." Niall flexes his arm in front of me. "I could move the heavy things."  
     I snicker, making his smile grow. "Really. I'm fine on my own. I'm just gonna take my time and get myself used to this place." He nods, and I can tell his smile is forced. "I'll call you soon. I promise."  
     I shoo him out the door and go the living room to put some music on.

_Niall_

     I stand on the step of her flat a few moments, thinking of a way to convince her to let me stay. She was just a fan a bit ago, and fans like being the first to find out something about us. I've got it.  
I open the door and walk in, singing loudly. "You can tie me up in chains, you can throw away the key! But there's no trap doors. I'm not gonna leave." She stands watching with a huge smile on her face. I bow dramatically, making her laugh. I still can't get enough that sound. "There's no getting rid of me, Andi."  
     "Where did that come from?" She says, laughter finally dying down.  
     I shrug, still smiling. "Just part of a song on the fourth album."  
     "Did you think giving me a preview would change my mind?" I nod, chuckling again. "Sorry for ya, but I'm still kicking you out. Go home."  
     "Please, please, please." I beg, moving forward and hugging her too me. I shake her slowly back and fourth, making her snicker.  
     "Maybe later, okay? It's okay to be apart you know." She says quietly.  
     "Nuh uh."  
     "Niall, come on." I sigh, defeated, but still hold on. "Let go, Ni." I instantly picture her lips down there around me, just like my dream. I shudder, a cold chill running through me and straight to where it shouldn't go. I feel goosebumps and let her out of my hold quickly, which was probably a mistake. Seeing her face, well, more her lips, it made me a get a little harder.  
     "Uh, fine. Yeah. I-I guess I'll go home." I turn away and glance to see my shorts growing out a bit. "Call me, okay?" I wave behind me and walk out the door, hoping she didn't see anything.  
     I get back to my place and pace in front of the couch, thinking about these feelings.  
     I can't seem to keep my thoughts straight, so I pull out my phone, calling for help.  
     "Hello?" Josh's voice answers.  
     "I think I'm in love." I spit quickly.  
     He starts laughing without missing a beat. "I never thought I would hear you say those words." He says still laughing. "Niall, you shouldn't be drinking right now. It's only 1 in the afternoon."  
     "I'm not drunk. I need your help figuring this out. I've never felt like this before."  
     "Oh." Josh's laughter stops completely. "You're really serious, mate?"  
     "Yeah. It's driving me insane not being around her all the time. And she seems to just want to be friends, which, you know, is how I usually like it. But with her, I want more. I don't just want to get it from her, and be done."  
     "Slow down. Okay?" I nod, but then I realize he can't see me. But he continues anyway. "Don't push too hard, or she will get scared. I talked to Harry the other day, and he told me she doesn't do relationships. So don't just jump in and ask her out, because she will want to run."  
     "That's the last th-"  
     "Shh. Just listen." He interrupts. I sit on the couch and mutter a reply so he knows I will shut up. "Just hang out with her when you can, but then take days where you do stuff with out her. It will make her want to talk to you while your gone, and she might start liking you. Just take it slow or you're going to fuck up. And don't do anything stupid. Okay?"  
     "Okay. I think I can manage that."  
     "Am I done? I'm not payed to play therapist." He says, chuckling.  
     I smile. "Yeah. Thanks, mate. But please don't tell anyone."  
     "I won't. Later Horan."  
     I hang up and sigh. She doesn't do relationships? What does that mean? Wait, that's what Rosie was talking about at the club. She's afraid to fall in love. Challenge accepted. I want her, and I will do everything I can to make her feel important. But, how do I do that slowly? I can give her something she likes, but what?  
     I stand and start pacing again. I've got it. I pull out my phone, ignoring the voice telling me that this might be a stupid idea. That voice being Josh's.  
     "Hello?" He answers quickly.  
     "Hey, mate. Are you guys busy tonight?"  
     "Uh, no. I don't think so. Why? What's going down?" The best plan I've ever come up with will work perfectly.  
     "I've got someone for you to meet." I say, smile on my face. She's going to love me for this.

_Harry_

     "Yeah he finally left. I almost let him stay, but-"  
     "Well it was probably a good idea you didn't." Andi called to make sure we got home okay, and I had to make sure Niall left. Something is off with him, but I still want to keep Andi from getting hurt.  
     "Yeah. Well, I'm gonna get off of here and get to organizing." She says, music starting behind her.  
     "Alright. If you need any help, Louis and I will be there." I listen for a second before recognizing the tune. "Wait a minute, is that Happily?"  
     She doesn't say anything for a moment, but I hear the music turn off. "Psh. No. What's that? I'm gonna go. Bye. Thank you. Love you."  
     She hangs up and I snicker at my phone. "What's funny?" Louis asks, walking into the bedroom. He flops on the bed and crawls up next to me.  
     "Andi. She was listening to our music and I caught her."  
     "Oh. Zayn still doesn't like her." He says nonchalantly.  
     I lock my phone and make him look at me. "Wait, what? Why? When did you find that out? How come I didn't notice?"  
     He chuckles and shakes his head, laying back down. "I talked to him about it the other day because Andi asked me to. He was all like, 'I don't have a fucking problem with her. She's just not my favorite person.' And stuff like that." he says with his best impersonation.  
     "I don't think she did anything to piss him off."  
     He shrugs. "I don't fuckin' know. But I noticed that everytime someone mentions her, he gets all pissy and acts like an arse."  
     "Whatever it is, I hope he gets over it soon."  
     "Yea. Can we talk about something else?" He says, shifting his legs so one is draped over mine.  
     "Can we come out to Andi? You know we can trust her. And it's not like she doesn't know anyway." He doesn't say anything for a few moments. "Babe?"  
     He sighs, but again, doesn't say anything. He obviously doesn't want to answer or do what I asked. I'll drop it for now. I grab his hand with mine and run my other hand through his hair once. I grab my phone to check twitter, but Louis stops me and asks "Can you keep doing that? I love it." I smile and set my phone down, playing with his hair again.  
     "Only because I love you, Lou."  
     "I love you too."  
     After a few minutes, I hear his quiet snores. I don't want to move him because he looks so sweet in his sleep. "Goodnight, babe." I kiss his forehead and drift off myself, still running my hands through his soft hair.


	16. 5 Seconds of Secrets

_Andi_

     Rolling over in bed, the sunshine waking me, I check my phone to see what time it is. Shit, I slept until 11:30. I didn't think I was that tired. Oh, a missed call from Niall. It was from 2 hours ago, so I'm just going to ignore it. It must not be too important if he hasn't tried again.   
     I make my way to the bathroom, deciding I should probably shower. I turn on my One Direction/5 Seconds of Summer playlist, which is my go-to choice for doing anything around the house. The music echoes a little more off of the bathroom walls. I keep forgetting how huge this bathroom, even the house in general, is. I can definitely get used to this, though.  
     I step under the hot water, thinking about everything that's happened in my life in just the past couple of months. If someone would have told me I would be dating Harry Styles, living in a huge house in London that Simon Cowell bought me, and working my dream job, I probably would have laughed and suggested they needed counseling.   
     I finally finish rinsing and shut my water off, stepping onto the mat. "Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll, 'cause I can't control myself." I sing with the music, drying my hair and body. I wrap the towel around me, and walk into the bedroom for some clothes. But plans changed quickly.  
     My vision goes dark, a cloth bag being slid over my face. I let out a small shriek, holding onto my towel with a death grip. I hear chuckling. Why are they laughing at this.  
     "Sorry, Andi. Niall made me do it." More laughing. Is that Josh?  
     "Though this does make it better that you're in a towel." I hear the Irish accent.  
     "What is even happening? Niall, what are you fucking doing?" I say, sounding angry.  
     "It's a surprise. I promise you won't hate me. Come on Josh, move her. Let's go." Niall says.  
     "Okay boss." Josh replies sarcastically. "But you still owe me for making me do this to Andi."  
     They push me forward, one on each arm, and I hear the door open. I hear more chuckles when I come into the room, causing me to clutch onto my towel harder. My heart is beating fast, worried about what Niall has done to my house.  
     "Ready?" Niall asks.  
     "I just want this thing off my head." I say, not hiding the irritation. The cover is lifted from my face, and my eyes adjust to the light. I see four boys sitting on my couch, staring at me with smiles on their faces. My eyes go wide, and a hand covers my mouth. I would recognize that one head of hair anywhere, and looking between them all, it only takes a second to realize who is in my living room. "Holy shit. Sweet baby Jesus. Are you really here right now?" I ask no one in particular. I quickly walk to Ashton, who stands and hugs me tight. I don't even care that I'm practically naked right now. I am not going to wait to hug them. They are so much hotter in person. I make my rounds and hug everyone of them, then smack Niall upside the back of his head.  
     "Ow. What did you do that for?" I laugh and hug him, too. I mean, he did bring me my second favorite band of all time.  
      "So. How long are you going to be here today?" I ask.  
     "Well, Niall told us we could stay the weekend." Calum admits. Everyone, including myself, turns and looks at Niall. He just makes and 'Oh well' face.  
     "I don't mind. I haven't had much company and I could use a fun weekend." They all smile, seeming to like the idea. "That also means I have time to go put some clothes on."  
     "You don't have to. We don't mind." Mikey says.  
     "Yeah, you could also ditch the towel, too. We can just have a naked weekend." Luke chimes in. Everyone laughs, and Mikey acts like he's going to grab my towel.  
     "No!" I shriek and jump back. Everyone laughs again, and both Josh and Ashton cover their faces. "I don't look good naked." I start to make my way back to my room, when Calum chimes in.  
     "You could let us be the judge of that."  
     "Only the lucky ones can have a peek." I say with a wink, before shutting my door behind me. I lean against the door, and take a couple deep breaths. I'm not sure how I made it through that without totally embarrassing myself. My heart was pounding the whole time out there. How do girls meet them all the time, and not be this nervous. And they even have clothes on.  
     I swiftly slide some shorts and a tank top on, seeing as I don't plan on going anywhere today. I look at myself in the mirror, and mentally face palm. I look so disgusting. I do what I can to tame my messy wet hair, enough to at least be presentable.  
     Walking back out, all of the boys have made their selves at home, lounging on the couch and having turned my TV on. "Anyone want something to drink?" They all nod, not concerned with over staying their welcome. But I don't mind. I head to the kitchen to make some drinks for everyone when I find Niall with his head in my fridge. "What are you doing?"  
     He stands too quickly, before he can get out of the fridge and smacks his head. "Ow, fuck. You have nothing to eat in here. Just some fruit. And you're almost out of that. Have you been starving yourself?" He asks, ignoring my question.  
     "No, I'm not starving myself. I just don't pig out, I guess. Plus, I have no idea where to go for groceries. But I don't pay much attention to if I eat or not. I've been busy unpacking."  
     "Well I'm starving. I'm ordering takeout." Niall says. He walks out and pats my ass, causing me to jump.   
      He leaves with a satisfied smirk, and gets down what everyone wants to eat. I open my fridge and cringe. Niall was right. This looks pathetic.

_Harry_

     "This is bullshit." Louis growls, grabbing his last bag.  
     I look behind him as Eleanor packs her last bag into the car. "I know. But until we are out of this contract, there's nothing we c-"  
     "I know. Don't fucking remind me."  
     "Hey." I lift his chin with my right hand, making him look at me. "Call me when you get there. Yeah?"  
     He nods, and wraps his arms around my torso. I squeeze him back, rocking a bit. Just like every other time he has to go away for a stunt like this. Or when I have to. We will never get used to the goodbyes, and they will never get easier.  
     "What would happen if we came out anyway? What would they do to us?" Louis asks, still hugging me tightly.  
     "Nothing good. We would be fired. And sued. And I would rather leave on good terms if we could. But we will. Soon. I have a good feeling about this year."  
     "Louis! We are going to miss our flight!" El yells from outside. "Bye Harry!"  
     I just wave before continuing our hug. "I love you." he says softly.  
     I smile into his hair. "I love you, too. Always."  
     We finally release our hold and he picks up his bag again, heading to the car. Eleanor is already inside, waiting. I stand in the doorway and watch until the car leaves with one last wave.  
     I walk back inside, heading to the kitchen to clean up dinner. I smile at the look on Louis' face when he saw what I did for him. I always try to cheer him up before he has to leave. I hate when I have to see him suffer.  
     My phone rings from the other room, so I set the plates back down and head to get it. _Calum_   What does he want?  
     "Hello?"  
     "Hey Harry!" he says cheerfully. "How ya hangin'? It's been ages."  
     "Did you need something Cal?" I don't mean to sound rude, but today is not a good day.  
     "Oh, uh, not really. Just wanted to chat. I was going to ask about Andi, but nevermind then. I'll talk to you later." he says, a little less cheerful. He hangs up without waiting for me to say anything, which is actually a relief.  
     Wait. Andi? How does he know Andi?  
     I quickly find her contact and call her. Voicemail. I try again and she answers on the third ring.  
     "H-hello?" she sounds like she's laughing. "Harry?"  
     "He's in a bad mood! Hang up the phone!" a voice behind her calls. That must be Calum.  
     "Andi, do you have guests over?" I ask, though I already know the answer.  
     She laughs. "Yeah. Niall surprised me with 5 sauce!" She sounds a bit drunk. This is not good.  
     "You're not going to hook up with Niall are you?"  
     She laughs again. "What? Of course not! We're just friends."  
     "Does he know that?" This is how Niall usually operates. He gives the girl what she really wants, gets her drunk, and sleeps with her. After that, he's never around again.  
     "I *hiccup* I think so. If not, I'm gonna tell him. Oh! Luke found my guitar! Gotta go Harry. Love you!" she makes a kissy noise into the phone and disconnects. I'm gonna need to check on her in the morning.

_Andi_

     "He wasn't in a bad mood. You liar." I say to Calum. I can feel the drinks working through my system. But this is too much fun to worry about. I'm loving everything about this moment.  
     "He was too! He-"  
     "Hush! Luke is playing now." Luke says, swaying a little. I can tell he's a bit drunk too.  
     I take a seat on the floor and lean against the couch. Luke tries a chord, and everyone cringes. "I may not have tuned it for a while." I say with a shrug.  
     He begins to tune while everyone continues with their drinks. "Andi! I need you, please!" Niall yells from the kitchen. I stand as gracefully as I can, and make my way to my new best friend. "Which should I drink next?" he asks when I walk in the doorway. His words are a bit slurred too, but he's drank way more than the rest of us.  
     "Really? That's what you needed me for?" He grins from ear to ear and nods. His smile is contagious, and I pick the one closest to me up and hand it to him. "Thank you for tonight. I needed some fun." I take another drink as he opens his.  
     "No biggie. I enjoy doing things for you. And I knew you would like me more if I brought you this band." he adds nonchalantly, taking a drink.  
     "What do you mean? You think I didn't like you or something?"  
     "Not in the way I want you to."  
     I can't think of anything to say to that. Is he really saying what I think he's saying? Or is it just the alcohol. That must be it. He doesn't know what he's saying and I'm reading too much into things.  
     "I fixed it! Come on!" Luke yells from the other room. Perfect timing.  
     Niall throws an arm around my shoulders and leads me to the living room. I can't keep the smile off my face, but I try to take a drink so it's not too obvious.  
     Luke starts playing and Ashton jumps in and starts playing a beat on my coffee table.  
     "You're like perfection. Some kind of holiday. You got me thinkin' that we could run away." We all start singing along. Michael stands and pulls me up with him. I quickly hand Niall my drink and start jumping and dancing with Mikey and Calum. "Don't stop doin' what you're doin'."  We have a small crazy dance party to their song, then Niall says that he's going to bed.  
     "What? Already? We are just getting started!" Calum asks. He shimmies his chest.  
     "It's not even 3 yet." Michael adds. Everyone nods, but Niall just shrugs. Ashton yawns behind us, which makes me laugh for some reason.  
     "Actually, I'm pretty tired myself." Ashton says.  
     "Well, you all can crash wherever. Except my room." I say. "But I'm not ready for bed. So I'll be out back on a walk if you need me."  
     I grab my drink and without a lot of grace, make my way to the back patio.

_Niall_

"A walk? In the back yard?" Calum asks.  
     Watching her walk outside makes me feel a little bad. I didn't mean to ruin her fun. I just want some alone time with her. But now she's smoking, so what good did that do me?  
     "I call a bedroom!" Ashton yells, and tries to run up the stairs against Mikey for a spare room.  
     "Is she really walking around in circles in the backyard?"  
     "No. She uses walk as a code word. She means she's going out to smoke weed." I say with a little attitude. I turn and head upstairs.  
     "Sweet. I hope she will let me join." Cal says behind me. I see him walk out back, but I make my way to her bedroom. She may have said no one in her room, but she will make an exception. I'm sure of it.

~  
  
     "Niall. Wake up." I'm being shaken, and jolt upward. I hear giggles. "Niall, what are you doing in here?" What a beautiful voice.  
     I rub my eye and look up at Andi, standing over me. I must have fallen asleep. She has the biggest grin on her face and her hair pulled up now into a messy bun. "Uh, I-I don't know. Uhm, I guess-"  
     "There's nothing wrong with it. I just didn't expect you to be in here."  
     Something in my mind clicks. If I don't take my chance now, I may not get another. I can't help myself. Before I can register what I'm doing, I grab her waist and pull her down onto the bed, rolling on top of her. She squeals, making me laugh. "Shh. You'll wake the others." I whisper, hovering just above her face.  
     She nods, biting her lip to hold back a laugh. By instinct, my hand travels up her thigh, then her hip, and under her shirt up her back. Her smile fades, and looks at me with those eyes, wanting. This is all I've been thinking of since I saw her walk into the hotel room the day we met.  
     I can tell her breathing is uneven. Her mind must be racing, with how amazing I am, along with the alcohol and weed in her system. My lips graze her neck, and I leave kisses along her jaw. She swallows hard, which makes me kiss more under her ear. I whisper very lightly, "What do you say?"  
     "Uhm," she swallows again. "I- uh, you know I don't like relationships, right?"  
     My heart pangs in my chest. That's not what I wanted, but I still want tonight to happen. Maybe it will change her mind. "I know. But you could still give me a chance to show you different." I kiss her neck again, and move to her collarbone. My hand moves up and down her side, anxiously waiting for the 'okay.'  
     I suck on a small piece of her skin, causing a small moan from her. "I don't think it will change anything." She already sounds out of breath.  
     "Is that a yes?"  
     Her hands grab my face and crashes her lips against mine. I guess that's a yes. My mouth moves with hers, and my hand moves further up to unclasp her bra. Her hands are working fast to rid me of my shirt, and I help her by pulling it over my head.  
     She sighs, and runs a hand down my chest. "Lay down." she demands. I hesitate, but do as she says. "I've always wanted to do this." she says quietly, as if to herself. Her fingers attempt to undo the button on my bottoms, so I do it for her while sitting up to give her a quick kiss. I can tell she's nervous. "We're just friends, okay? I'm not- I, I can't-"  
     "We don't have to do this. I'm not trying to make you do anything." I sit back up and stroke her face, and she closes her eyes, leaning into my hand.  
     "I just don't want to ruin our friendship. I wanna do this, but-"  
     I lean forward and kiss her again. "We will be fine. Just closer than normal friends." She giggles and kisses me again. I hold both sides of her face and deepen the kiss, her tongue skimming over mine.  
     "Okay. Down." she demands again. My mind flashes to the dream and I can't get the smile off my face.  
     She slides my shorts down my legs, and my boxers aren't exactly laying flat. She stares a moment and bites her lip, which just turns me on more. She rubs her hand over my dick, and a small groan escapes. She leans down, kissing across my hips. I want her so bad, but rushing her would hurt my chances later. But, for fuck sake she's hot and she's driving me crazy. In a good way. In the best way.  
     She slides my boxers down my legs, releasing me. She kisses my thighs while her hand rubs my cock. She looks up at me and licks the head. I let out a low groan as she slides her tongue down, before taking me fully in her mouth.  
     She sucks, moving her head up and down. I've never enjoyed a blowjob more in my life. "Shit. Fuck, you're amazing." She sucks a bit harder, and I moan louder. I'm very close, and she only just started. "You're gonna make me cum soon. Shit."  
     She takes it a step further and massages my sack while pushing me to her throat. "Fuck, Andi." I slide my fingers into her hair, moving my hand with the movement of her head. I also grab a fistful of the bed sheets, breathing heavy and groaning. I make sure to keep it quiet, knowing we're not the only ones in the house.  
     She releases me from her mouth, but grips it with her hand. "Go ahead, Ni. Let go." She take me in her mouth once again, and I can't hold it back anymore. I groan loudly as I release a load into her mouth while I tug on her hair a bit. She sucks until there's nothing left, then sits up wiping her mouth and swallowing.  
     "How was that? That didn't take very long." she says with a smile. I pull her so she's on top of me, molding our lips together. I run my hands up her sides, pulling her shirt up.  
     She sits up quick when a knock sounds on the door. "Shit. What? I'm busy!" Andi shouts. I quickly shake my head and she realizes what she just said. "I mean, I'm sleeping! Who is it?"  
     "It's Ashton. Can we talk?"  
     "Uh," she looks to me for an answer. I shake my head and make a kissy face. She chuckles and continues. "Uhm, can you come back in the morning? I'm really exhausted and don't want to fall asleep on you."

     Ash pauses, but says "Yeah. Sure. Goodnight Andi."  
     "'Night, love!" She giggles.  
     "Love?" She just shrugs. "Well, shall we continue?" She smiles and strips her shirt off. I still wonder how she's single. "You're so beautiful."  
     "Will you just fuck me already?" She says with a smile.  
     With pleasure.

  
_Andi_

My head is killing me. Maybe I shouldn't have had those mixed drinks, and stuck with the Corona. I can imagine how much worse I would feel, though, if I hadn't smoked.  
      _Shit._  
     I roll onto my back, stretching. But my side bumps into another. Looking over, I find a sleeping Niall.  
      _Shit._    
     Moving around, I realize how good the silk sheets feel against my skin. But everywhere, which means I must not be wearing anything.  
      _Shit.  
_      I slowly lift the sheet off of Niall, and see his bare butt. _Oh God_ what the fuck did I do? There is a strange taste in my mouth, and I can't place it.  
     "Shit. Fucking, hell." I yell-whisper to myself.  
     Niall stirs next to me. I have to admit. He looks sexy as hell in the morning. For a moment, I wished I remembered last night. I imagine he's amazing in bed. "Good morning, beautiful." His voice sounds rough, deep, and sexy. It makes my cheeks flush bright red, and I can't help but smile at him. "How did you sleep?"  
     "I slept great. But-" He snakes his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. "uh, but I, uhm, don't remember much from last night."  
     "Oh." His grip loosens. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to go?"  
     He starts to release me, but before I can stop myself, I pull him back, silently asking him to stay. I snuggle into his chest, loving the scent. I know this is a terrible idea, and this is going to end horribly. But right now it feels right, and I don't want it to end.  
     We lay in silence for a few minutes, his hand absently rubbing circles along my spine. My mind is running in circles, trying to figure out what everything means. Did he ask me out last night? Did I say yes? Did we just happen to climb into bed together randomly? Will he never talk to me again? Will I push him away, now that this happened? What if Harry finds out? What if Simon finds out? What if the media finds out? What if-  
     "You told me last night," he starts, breaking the silence and my thoughts. "You said, before we even did anything, that you wanted to stay friends." I look up at him, not reading his tone. He sounds a little hurt, but serious. Like he is okay with it if he has to be. He forces a smile and kisses me on the forehead. "I'm sure you were going mad thinking about it. I just wanted to let you know."  
     I lean on my elbow, inching closer to his face. "And you're okay with that?" I half-whisper, hoping he wasn't too hurt.  
     He hesitates, but nods, forcing another smile. "I hope you aren't regretting your drunk decision. But I had a sick time last night. I won't deny that." This time, his true smile was showing, causing me to grin.|  
     More silence, but also more staring. "Were you good?" I ask, joking with him.  
     He smiles again. "Oh, I was flawless. As usual." The as usual part stung a little, but why? I shouldn't get jealous over someone who I don't want to be involved with. Right. That's what I'm going with.  
     "Was I good?"  
     "Compared to me? You were alright." He says, winking at me. He laughs when his shoulder gets punched. "You were amazing. Even not being sober. I can only imagine a sexy sober Andi in bed."  
     He's so cute. And sweet. And it's killing me that we aren't in another situation. One where I wasn't "dating" Harry, one where the media isn't twisting lives of people I've grown to care about on a personal level, one where Niall and I could be together and I wouldn't feel sorry for him. In the short time I've known him, he's shown every trait I've ever wanted in a boyfriend, and then some. And he actually likes me. For some reason, he really wants to be with me. But we are in this situation, and there's nothing we can do to change it.  
     But we can pretend it's different for now.  
     I finally let myself go, and stop holding back from truly showing how I feel. "You don't have to imagine." I quickly grab hold of his neck, pulling his lips to mine. His lips move with mine, our tongues clashing. We are both already breathing heavier, hearts beating faster.  
     "Show me how good you were." I say out of breath. He smiles really big, then kisses me again, before leaving a trail of kisses down my jawline, moving to my neck. If I had a dick, it would be hard as fuck right now.  
     My phone starts ringing next to me. "It's Harry. I need to get it." I say.  
     Niall shakes his head, still cuddled into my neck. "No, he can wait." He moves further down, trailing my collarbone, my phone stops ringing. "You smell so good," he says. My fingers move into his hair, and I close my eyes, loving the feeling of his lips against my skin.  
     My phone rings again. Moving to grab it, his lips suck on one nipple, while his big hand grabs the other. I let out a small groan, making him smile.  
     "H-hello?" I say into the phone, attempting to not make any other noises. Niall is now moving slowly down my stomach, rubbing his hand along my thigh.  
     "How are you? You sounded like you were having fun, but I just wanted to check on you. Did everyone leave yet?" he asks, not pausing between questions.  
     I glance down at Niall, who is slowly pushing my legs open while he lightly bites my inner thighs. He's heading to the right place at the wrong time. "Uh, no. Uhm-" I swallow hard, struggling to keep my voice steady. "No, everyone is still here. They're all still asleep." Niall kisses me _there,_  and I almost squeak into the phone.  
     "Oh, well I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out today. Louis is out of town this weekend, and I haven't seen my girlfriend in, like, a week."  
     Niall chuckles, then fully puts his mouth onto me, licking and sucking on just the right spot.  
     "Shit. Uh, y-yeah, H. We can-" He's so good at what he's doing, I can hardly focus on Harry and I's conversation. "Can I, uh- oh, fuck!" Niall slides two fingers inside me while working his tongue. "Oh, sh- Harry, I have to go. I'll call you after breakfast. Bye!" I hang up before he can ask what that was, nearly tossing my phone off the bed.  
     I can't stop wriggling around. I've got one hand weaved through Niall's hair, and the other gripping my sheets. There's a weird déjà vu about this, but my thoughts don't stay on that for long. I don't know if I can last much longer.  
     I keep groaning loudly, my hips and legs shaking with pleasure. He removes his mouth, but keeps working me with his thumb and fingers. "Keep quiet, unless you want the lads to interrupt." he smirks.  
    "Fuck. I can't help it." I groan again, forcing myself to cover my mouth as he continues with his tongue. "Niall, I- I'm-"  
     He sucks harder, causing me to bite my hand to keep from screaming. My back arches as I orgasm, and I can't think of any I've had that were this good.  
     Niall slides his fingers out and crawls back up, hungrily kissing me. I can taste myself on his lips, which only turns me on more. I can feel his dick against my thigh, but not for long because he rolls me onto my stomach, pushing my ass in the air.  
     He rubs the head of his hard on over the entrance, causing me to moan in anticipation. He slides inside of me slowly. I can't believe how amazing this feels. He quickly slaps my ass, then slams inside of me. I stuff my face into a pillow to keep from screaming his name.  
     "How's that, babe? You like that?" He says, so seductively I almost finish right then. He doesn't wait for an answer as he slams into me again and again. I can hear him moaning low and quiet. I don't think I can take this much longer. "Andi, I'm so close. Fuck, I-"  
     Niall's words push me over the edge, and I can feel my legs shaking as I finish. He keeps moving, riding out my orgasm. Only a few moments later, he moans as he finishes inside of me. That's when I realize he never did put a condom on. "Fuck. Fuck! Oh, shit. It happened to fast. Oh my god. I'm sorry." I think he noticed too.  
     I roll over and he falls on the bed next to me. "You pulled out last night, right?" I ask, watching him.  
     "Yeah. Yeah, I did." he pauses, thinking. "At least I think so. Shit." He buries his face in the mattress.  
     I start playing with his hair. "Hey." He looks to me, looking terrified. "Don't stress. Okay? We will go get the morning after pill. Alright?" He nods. I pull him to me and he snuggles into my neck, hugging me tightly. "Guess what."  
     "What, babe?" That word still gives me goosebumps. In a good way. I think.  
     "That was amazing. 10 out of 10." He laughs loudly, that laugh I've always loved. He kisses me, hard, making me think he was about to fuck me again.  
     "Want to get food while we're out?" He asks, climbing off the bed. For a moment I miss the feeling of him pressed against me.  
     "Yes. I'm starving. I'm just gonna shower first." He nods, sliding his clothes back on. Holy shit. I look at myself in the mirror, smiling. I just had amazing sex with Niall Horan. Twice.  
      _Shit.  
_ My smile fades. I just had sex with Niall. What am I going to tell Harry? What is Niall going to say? Will this get out? Am I going to start being awkward around him, like I have with anyone else I've done this with? This can't happen again. No matter how good it was, it cannot happen again. Or I will start falling for him even more, and then everything will be ruined.


	17. Busted

_Niall_

     Pulling my tshirt over my head, I stop halfway when I hear the shower water start. I can just picture myself in that shower with her right now. Maybe she would let me-   
     Her phone starts ringing on the bedside table. I slip my shirt the rest of the way on, looking to see who was calling. Someone named Belle. The picture is of Andi and another girl who looks similar; must be her sister. I glance to the bathroom, she hasn't noticed the ringing I guess. A closer look at the shirt on the sister, which has mine and the lads' faces on it. This should be fun.   
     "Hello. You've reached Andi's phone. This is Niall." She seems to be speechless, but I can hear some heavy breathing on the other end.   
     "What?!" A screechy noise causes me to wince and I have to pull the phone away from my ear.   
     "Would you like to leave a message for her?" I say, trying to pretend my ear didn't just burst. But I can't help but chuckle to myself.   
     "Oh my gods! Is it really you?! Oh my- uh, Oh! Sing me something! Please!" She screeches.   
     "Uhm, okay." I clear my throat, thinking of something. Oh, I know. My favorite. "I figured it out," I start, and almost drop my phone from a screech in my ear. I start laughing and she screams again.   
     "Oh my gods! Keep going!" she shouts.   
     "I figured it out from black and white." I don't hear anything after that, so when I look at the phone screen, the call was disconnected. Whoops.   
     "Were you just singing in here?" Andi startles me as she walks out of the restroom. Of course she is only in a towel, leaving me without words. She starts to rifle through her dresser drawers for something to wear.   
     "Uh, yeah. Uhm." I clear my throat. "Your sister called. And now I have no hearing in me left ear."   
     She laughs and I move behind her to wrap my arms around her. "Niall, what are you doing? I need to get dressed for the day." She has some amusement in her voice, but I can tell she's serious. I let go and move back a few steps. She finally turns to face me, clutching her towel.   
     "I don't know. I just thought, you know, we had a sick time last night, and this morning. Atleast, I did."   
     "I did too." She says almost too quietly. "But you know I meant what I said. About staying friends. I don't want to make this harder than it's supposed to be."   
     "But you make me hard." I say, trying to lighten the mood. It works, making her smile, but it doesn't stay.   
     "Promise you won't tell anyone. And we have to pretend it never happened. Okay? It's already difficult enough trying to pretend to be Harry's girlfriend without having other guy troubles."   
     I force a small smile and nod my head. "Yeah, sure. I promise. But can I ask you something?" She nods. I need to ask before I talk myself out of it again. "Do you think we will ever have a chance at being together? After this is over? Because I really like you. A lot. I mean, not to be cheesy, but more than anyone before. Ever. In my life." I take her hand in one of mine, giving a slight squeeze. "You just mean so much to me, even in the short time we've known each other." I know my face is red, I'm both nervous and very embarrassed. I've never told anyone outright like that. I mean, I shouldn't be nervous. I sing in front of thousands of people almost everyday, but she makes me nervous.   
     "Honestly?" she pauses. Oh no. "I don't know. Most likely, no, because I don't like to date. I'm sorry. It's not that I don't like you, because I do. I really do. I just, I can't picture myself with you in the future without seeing everything you've worked for ruined."   
     "But-"  
     "I'm sorry. I just can't. I know you will find someone. It just can't be me. It won't be." She stares to the ground, lip between her teeth. I just know in the back of my mind I can't ever stop trying. I won't give her up. I put a smile on my face and lean close to her, hearing her breath catch. She chuckles nervously. "You're a natural flirt, aren't you?" I smile at her words, but also because she makes no move to shy away. "But let's get going. I'm starving."   
     I step back, missing the closeness. "I'll go ask the boys where they want to go eat. Do you care?"   
     "Nah. I'll be right down. But act like nothing happened. Like we didn't even sleep in the same bed. Okay?"   
     I hate it. I wish I could go downstairs and tell them all about it. Well, maybe not all of the details. "Yeah. Okay."   
     I make my way to the sitting room, finding everyone but Calum. "You boys want to go eat?" Michael perked up.   
     "You know I do, mate. Where at? I feel like having tacos."   
     "I almost want some Italian food. I'm tired of tacos." Ash said, rubbing the sleep out of an eye.   
     "Actually, that does sound pretty good. As long as you mean pizza." Mikey agrees. "You do mean pizza, right?"   
     Ashton nods while Luke chimes in. "I liked your first idea, Mike. I call for tacos. Niall? What do you want?"   
     "Tacos sound delicious right now. Looks like it's even. Where's Cal?" I say, looking around the room.   
     "I'll get him." Ashton says, making his way. "I think he's on the back patio."   
     I hear the door open upstairs. Maybe Andi is on her way down.   
     "AHH! Ashton! What the fuck?!" Calum yells outside. Ashton comes back in laughing, and I see Cal on his back with the chair tipped backwards. The other lads must have seen it too, because we all start laughing.   
     "What's so funny?" Andi says, walking right past me. Calum still hasn't tried to get up, and as soon as Andi sees him, she rushes to help him up. "You guys! That's not very nice." She says trying to be serious, but can't help but laugh.   
     "Sorry, mum." Luke says sarcastically, making us all laugh again.   
     "Did you guys decide where we are eating?" Andi asks, sitting with Calum on the couch.   
     "Uh, well. Not exactly." I say. "Me and Luke want tacos. But Ash and Mikey want pizza."   
     "Ooh, tacos. That's what I want." Cal says, smiling really big, forgetting he was just shoved over.   
     "Will there be pasta at this pizza place?." She asks Ashton. He nods in reply. "Count me in." Andi says, smiling at him. "So let's just split up. Then we all get what we want."   
      _Not all of us. I want you, Andi._   
     "Yeah. Sounds like a good plan." Ash says.   
     "I'll drive! Come on guys!" Andi says to Ashton and Michael.   
     "Shotgun!" The lads yell at the same time before rushing outside.   
     I reach and grab Andi's arm carefully before she leaves. "Are you sure you want to drive? London is different than the states." She just nods. "Alright. Be safe, yeah? I'll see ya in a bit, babe." I whisper the last part, hoping no one else hears. She nods again with blushing cheeks, and waves as she makes her way to her new car.

~  
  
     Sitting in a booth at the taco place, the food finally reaches us and my mouth waters. Since we got here, and even in the car ride, it was mostly silent. Though we all were pressed against one another in the backseat of the car, Calum was the only one to say a few things. Luke mostly just stared out the window. And now, they are both giving me side glances as I bite into my taco.   
     "What?" I ask with a mouthful. They look at each other and start giggling like school girls. "What?!" I ask again.   
     Cal reaches across the table and slaps Luke's shoulder, making him laugh more. "Well, before you came downstairs this morning, Cal and I were talking about something we thought we heard in the night." Luke says quickly. He and Cal snicker again, while my face warms up.   
     "And what is that, then, exactly?" My voice stayed pretty level, considering my mind was screaming _"SHIT! THEY CAUGHT ME. THEY'RE ONTO US. FUCK."_   
     "Well, the walls aren't soundproof, and I was right next door to Andi's room." Calum starts. The smirk on his face never once falters.   
     "I thought Ash and Mike got the spare rooms? How did you get one?" I ask, temprarily moving the spotlight away from me.   
     "I made Mike leave and bunk with Ash. Don't change the damn subject, Horan." Cal retorts.   
     "I could hear you all the way fucking downstairs. You could have waited to get laid when we left, ya know." Luke aims back at me.   
     "I'm sure the two losers heard you, too. They were on the other side of me. Maybe you got lucky and they got too drunk to notice."   
     "I don't know what you're talking about." I take another huge bite on my taco, looking everywhere but into their stares.   
     "You can't lie to us, mate. We see right through you." Calum states. "She's kinda hot, though. How was it?"   
     "Shut up." I say, but I can't help but smirk.   
     "I feel bad for her though." Luke says, shaking his head slightly before taking a bite. He earns confused looks from both Cal and I, making him laugh. "Dude, I know your women pattern. Sleep with one, find another. It's always the same."   
     I shake my head, shoving the last bit of taco in my mouth. I need to get them off my back, and make them forget about this for Andi's sake.   
     "I don't know, bro. Andi is way hotter than any of the girls Niall has been with. Inside and out. Well, at least the ones I've met. I think Andi is different here, and might make Nialler here change his whore ways." Calum jokes, making us all laugh.   
     My laughter dies out quick, though.   
     "Nah, Luke is right." Now I have their attention again. "Andi and I both agreed that it won't be happening again. We are acting like it never happened, so you can too." The last part wasn't a total lie.   
     Calum starts laughing. "If only it was that easy, man. I can't get those noises out of my head!" Luke laughs loudly, and I glance out the window to see people staring at us. "Oh, Andi! Oh yeah! Uh! Uh! Uh!" He earns a slap in the chest from me as Luke laughs obnoxiously with him. I can feel my face heating up.   
     "Oh my god! Hi guys! I'm-uh, I'm Vanessa." A girl with long dark hair and a pretty face stands at the end of our table. "I am such a huge fan. I'm shaking right now I'm so nervous. Am I bothering you? I didn't want to interrupt your lunch, but-"   
     "Hi sweetheart. You're not bothering us. Not me anyway." I say, smiling at her. She looks like she's around our age, and she's very beautiful. Well, not like Andi of course, but I might as well have some fun. If I can't be with Andi, I can be with someone to try and get over her. But it's not going to be easy. I can at least take my mind off of her for a bit. "Would you like to sit?" I offer as I scoot over. I push Calum off the seat so Vanessa could sit.   
     Her eyes widen and her smile is so contagious. She nods and slides in next to me. I see Luke and Calum giving me strange looks, but I just shrug and flirt openly with the new pretty girl.  
  
 _Andi_   
  
     "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Mikey asks, worry evident in his tone.   
     "I'm just still not used to everything being backwards, okay? I'm not going to kill you." I state, glancing to my left at Michael in the passenger seat. You never really know how strange it is to drive on the wrong side until you actually do it. I shift my attention back to the road, realizing the car was about to go off into the ditch. I straighten us back out, while Ashton shouts in the backseat. I chuckle nervously, and give him an apologetic smile. "Not on purpose, anyway."   
     "I'm too pretty to die, Andi. Do you know how many girls would be out to kill you if you killed me?" Mike states, still holding onto the door.   
     "I will be your body guard, Andi." Ash says, rubbing his hand up my arm. The slight touch sent shivers through me, causing me to be slightly distracted again. "Andi! The road!" Ashton shouts.   
     Michael is screaming a high pitched noise while I get us back to normal.   
     "How much longer until we get there?" I ask.   
     "I don't know. Ashley back here is our GPS." Mikey says, jabbing his thumb at Ashton.   
     "No, I'm not."   
     "Then where are we?" I ask. I turn into a shop a tad irritated, and park the car, being that we don't even know where we're going. "What the actual fuck, guys?"   
     Ashton gets out, then opens my door before leaning over me and unbuckling my seat belt. His closeness makes my breath hitch, and my heart starts to beat faster. It's almost the same kind of feeling Niall gives me, but these thoughts need to go away. I shouldn't even be getting butterflies for Ashton, yet here I am, swooning. (But I mean, who wouldn't?)   
     Ash takes my small hand in his bigger one, leading me out of the car. I don't ask any questions but do as he wishes. He smiles down at me, showing his dimples and I can't help but smile back, blushing. "I can take it from here, babe." He says quietly, almost testing the word out, himself. I just nod in response, unable to hide my smile. He's so cute, and he is being incredibly sweet. "Mike, get your arse out of the front seat. Andi gets shotgun." Well, to me, anyway.   
     "No way! I was here first!"   
     "Uh, hello? This is my car." I point him to the back seat. He hesitates, thinking of something to retaliate with but comes up short. He angrily climbs into the back seat, muttering things I wouldn't want my kids to hear. I turn back to Ashton with a smile on my face and give him a wink. He laughs with me and we both climb back into the car. "Let's go. I'm starving."   
  
~  
  
     Back at my place, Ashton and Michael sprawled themselves onto the couch, complaining of full tummies. I can't help but giggle at them and sneak a quick photo.   
     I run upstairs to my bedroom, looking for something I've been needing all day. From my nerves over having my second favorite band hanging out with me, to getting lost in another country, I needed one of my 'walks' to level me out. I fish out the box all my supplies are in and head back downstairs. My most favorite place to smoke in my new house is out on the back patio in the porch swing. It's relaxing, in a way. "Hey, I'm gonna run outside and make a phone call, real quick. Just make yourself at home, and I'll be back in later." I get nods in return, they probably don't give a shit what I do or don't do. I slide out the door and make my way to the swing, enjoying the slience.

     "Hey, love. How long have you been out here?" A low voice startles me from behind. My head turns to find Harry walking around the swing to sit with me. He's got the cutest smile showing all his teeth and adorable dimples. I can't help but giggle because of how attractive he is. Well, that. And because my walk was, may i say, successful. The only question that pops into my mind flies straight out of my mouth without hesitation.   
     "Harry, if you were straight, would you actually be dating right now?"   
     He laughs and looks to his feet. "I figured that's what was happening out here. I saw you in your favorite spot."   
     "I had alot of things to think about." He looks confused for a moment, but I don't give him time to think too much into it. "But for real. Would you? Because I know I would never really have a chance."   
     He thinks for a moment. "Uh, well maybe. I guess."   
     "Hm." is all I can say.   
     "I don't know. We like the same things, you're a beautiful girl." He slides a hand over my knee. "You're funny, creative, independent, and you go for the things you want. Plus, you have a great taste in music." He bumps my shoulder with his, smirking down at me. I can't help but laugh and shake my head.   
     "You definitely know how to boost a girl's ego."   
     He laughs and shrugs. "But anyway, the lads picked out a movie. Wanna come watch?"   
     "Wait. When did you get here?" I question, realizing he wasn't with us for breakfast and leaving me with a feeling like I forgot something.   
     "About a half hour. I was bored and you never called me to hang out."   
     I groan and cover my face with my hand. "Shit. I'm sorry. I completely forgot."   
     "That's alright. When I got here, Niall told me what had happened, so I understand why you forgot-"   
     "Wait. Niall told you everything? He fucking told me he wouldn't tell! What a d-" Harry's laughter interrupted my rant for a moment. "What's so funny?"   
     "Just that you're adorable when you're ranting. But Niall only said you got lost around town. Though, he was looking a bit more nervous and twitchy than usual. Not that he's usually twitchy, but." he shrugs. "So what is this big secret then?" The smile on his face showing nothing but amusement.   
     "You picked a bad time to ask me that."   
     "Why's that?" His brows furrow together in confusion.   
     I just start laughing. I can't help but laugh. And thinking about how much I'm laughing causes me to laugh harder. When the high laughter slows down, I am finally able to say it.   
     "You're going to hate me though. Or Niall. You will definitely hate him, too." The laugh comes back again, but only for a moment. "Niall and I had sex. Twice. Which is why I had to hang up on you this morning. And also why I forgot to call you back." He shows no emotion on his face as he stares at me for what feels like hours. He's making me nervous. I start pacing and muttering to myself how stupid I was for all of this.  
     I knew it, he's going to break up with me and have Simon fire me. I look to the ground and close my eyes tight. My mind is going a million miles per hour with every worst case scenario I could possibly think of. I look to see if his reaction has changed, but he's not there. I find him closing the back door behind him before dashing off towards the living room.   
      _Shit._   
     My mind is telling me to follow him and help Niall, but my feet won't listen. They stay rooted in place as I stare at the door Harry used.   
     Niall is _so_ dead.


	18. Dead Man, New Man

_Harry_

      _"Niall and I had sex. Twice."_   
     Those words repeat in my head, and though I see Andi pacing and her mouth moving, I don't hear anything. Nothing but those words.   
     I slowly stand from the swing and walk back into the house. _"Twice."_ He will not fuck up this girl's life for his own amusement. She was drunk. She didn't know any better.   
     "Hey, Har- Wha-" Niall stands quickly with fear in his eyes once he sees I'm angry. I say nothing as I grab the front of his shirt and pull him back the way I came. I pull him all the way out the back door, finding Andi frozen where I left her. "What's going on, mate? Andi? Why is Harry stretching my shirt?" Niall questions.   
     I release my hold and walk to stand behind my fragile, speechless, friend. I gently put my hands on her shoulders and I hear her let out a breath.   
     "I'm sorry, Niall. I didn't mean to throw you under the bus. I thought you had already thrown yourself under, but I guess I told on myself. So mom knows what happened." She points at me, chuckling at herself for calling me mom. Niall and I both laugh with her, but when I send him a glare he quickly stops, clearing his throat.   
     "We didn't mean to, Harry. It just kinda happened." Niall instantly defends himself.   
     "I told you not to let it happen. The last thing I wanted you to do was hurt her."   
     "I was never going to hurt her. I don't ever want to. I tried telling you, she's different to me. I'm a changed man."   
     I can't help but chuckle. "Really? Since when? And where's the proof?"   
     He points straight at Andi. "Since she walked in that hotel room the first night. Since I laid eyes on this beauty in front of me. She does things to me, man."   
     "I do not want details." I really don't want that sort of image of my best mate in my head.   
     "I mean for my feelings."   
     "Can we please stop talking about Andi like she's not here?" Andi speaks up, using third person.   
     "You don't need to worry about us anymore, though. I asked her to be mine, and she turned me down." He looks to the ground, and I try my damnest to ignore the sincere hurt in his eyes. "She wants to be friends, and I would rather have that than be without her at all." With that, he turns and saunters back into the house.   
     "Is that true? Did you deny him?" I ask Andi, turning her to face me. Her eyes look watery, but she puts on a slight smile.   
     "Yeah. He wanted me to be his girlfriend. Even if he had to wait until our story was over." She gestures between us. "But I told him what I told you. That I can't ruin his life with my own, and that I wanted to stay friends." She gathers her box up and tucks it under her arm. "I'm gonna go see if he's okay. I'll be in to watch that movie, though. Save me a seat."   
     I nod, giving her an apologetic smile. "I'm just trying to look out for you. I love what we have here, and I was afraid he was going to drive you away."   
     "Even if he did, it couldn't keep me away from you. You know I love you Harry, and our weird but perfect friendship. And I can't thank you enough for caring the way you do."   
     I pull her into an uncomfortable hug, but she squeezes me back, regardless. "I'll see you inside." I say quietly.   
     "See ya, mom." She smiles real big and heads inside.   
     Niall's right. She is different.

_Andi_

     I take the box with my supplies back to my room, looking out for Niall as I go. He's nowhere to be seen. I find my bedroom door, a bit of the walk still in my system, and open it up without bothering to turn the light on. I set the box on my dresser when I hear a sniffle.   
     "Andi?" A husky voice from near the window calls to me.   
     "Yeah. Niall, can we talk?"   
     I watch his silhouette move towards me before I feel him press me back against the door. "I don't want to talk right now." His mouth collides with mine, hungry and desperate. My heart is pounding and my mind is racing, momentarily forgetting what I needed to say. That's when the tears that were threatening to spill when I was outside start sliding down my face. I pull back from the kiss and hold both sides of his face. My eyes are more adjusted and his features are highlighted by the moonlight coming through the window.   
     Such a beautiful man, and he can't be mine. He just, can't.   
     He brushes some hair from my forehead, never breaking eye contact. "Niall, I don't want to hurt you, either. And- I just-" I don't know how to say it. A sob escapes and he pulls me into his arms. "I don't do the feelings thing. And what I've heard, you didn't either. So I never thought being your friend would be so hard. And I never thought I would feel like this."   
     "I'll do whatever it takes to make this easier. Okay? I- I'm sorry I've came on a bit strong. I've just never liked anyone the way I like you." Another sob into his chest and he sighs. "I can try and move on. I will be just a friend, and I will not think of any feelings I may be feeling. Or any jealousy. How's that? But that means no jealousy for you, either." He pulls me away from him, his hands on my shoulders as he gives a small smile.   
     I nod. "I will show no jealousy." I chuckle and mutter an apology. "I've just always avoided and ignored people who 'had crushes' on me so there was no way of getting into something I wasn't ready for. But I love hanging out with you so much and we are so close that I don't want to lose your friendship. You do mean a lot to me, Ni."   
     He smiles, moving to tuck hair behind my ear, but he stops himself. "Don't laugh, or hit me, or whatever. But I want to ask you a serious question." He wipes a tear away with his thumb and smiles real big. "Can we still have sex if I promise no feelings?"   
     I laugh. I know he told me not to, but I cant help it. I love the way he can make me feel better even in situations like this. "I'll think about it." He smiles again, and holds his fist up. I snicker and bump my fist with his. He opens the door and leads us back downstairs to watch a movie with the rest of my guests.

~

      _With one last glance to the door, I call the number and hope it's not some girl he was w-_  
 _"Hello?" A cheery female voice answers._  
 _I feel my heart jump to my throat, and I swallow hard before talking. "U-Uhm, who is this?"_  
 _"You called me? Who is this?"_  
 _"I called because this number just called my fiance. Who is this?" I feel my hands start to shake slightly, and I try to control my heavy breathing._  
 _I hear her take a breath before answering. "I'm Vanessa. I didn't know Niall was engaged. No wonder he ended things. I guess he was caught, then? I-I am so, so sorry."_  
 _I pause, squeezing my eyes shut as I try to hold back my tears. "I-It's not your fault. Y-You didn't know." I sniffle, and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand, tears falling._  
 _"I really am sorry. Don't blame him, okay, he was drunk and didn't know what he was-"_  
 _I hang up the phone, not wanting to hear her defending him. I hear the water shut off and put his phone back on the stand. I take a few deep breaths, but I can't seem to stop the tears or small sobs. He comes out of the bathroom in his boxers, rubbing his hair with a towel._  
 _"Andi? What's the matter with ya?" He glances at his phone and back to me, almost like he knows. I look down to my hands and nervously play with my fingers. "Babe?"_  
 _I squeeze my eyes shut and feel the bed shift as he sits next to me. His hand goes under my chin but I jerk away. I finally look up at him, and his eyes are wide, face flushed, and mouth pressed into a hard line. I swallow hard and wipe my cheeks off again._  
 _"I'm sorry for going through your phone, but I heard you earlier and I got scared." I can see his eyes looking watery as they widen more. He opens his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it. "Vanessa was nice. She apologized. But I don't blame her, she didn't know."_  
 _Niall reaches for my hand, and I see him . . smile? "Cheating was bound to happen, wasn't it? You had a feeling from the beginning, but you let yourself get sucked in. You knew this was all a game. You're the only one to blame."_  
 _I feel tears fall again, but I don't feel like I'm crying. I'm too much in shock to do anything. But I know he's right. "I did this to myself." I whisper._  
 _He stands and starts laughing as he walks out, but it's not the laugh I know and came to love. It was a darker, fear inducing laugh._   
     I shoot awake, my eyes searching for something familiar. The TV is on the Netflix home screen, my head on Ashton's lap and my legs across Harry.   
     "Hey, you okay?" Ashton stirs his arm staying across my body.   
     Am I okay? After having the same dream that kept me convinced to stay away from Niall? The same dream I always go back to when I see Niall on his phone? "Yeah." I lie, "I'm fine. Just a dream." It's only a dream.   
     I roll over and sit up a bit, leaning into his chest. _What am I doing right now?_ He folds his arms around me, not seeming to care. I need a distraction.   
     "Hey." I whisper. He looks down at me. "Do you wanna go on a walk with me?"   
     "A walk?" He chuckles quietly. "It's the middle of the night."   
     "I mean smoke. Will you come smoke with me? I don't know why I still use that as a code phrase."   
     He thinks a moment before answering. "Like what Calum smokes?" I nod. "I've never tried it before. And I don't know if-"   
     "Please, pretty please." I quietly beg. "I haven't spent a lot of time with you and it will be fun. I promise. You won't get in trouble. Or too high."   
     He hesitates. "Uh, sure. Yeah, I guess." I carefully stand from the couch, clutching Ash's hand as we maneuver through the sleeping bodies. Finally we reach my bedroom and I gather the supplies, sitting next to him on the bed. We are flush against each other, thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder.   
     "What's it like? Being high?" Ash questions, lifting one of my bowls and inspecting it. I pack my other bowl, before taking the one from Ashton and handing him the full one.   
     "It's like- well, for me, all of my stress leaves my body, and everything I'm constantly worried about is paused for a while. That, and everything is way more fun."   
     He laughs and smells the bud, then watches me light my own bowl and take a hit. I hand him the lighter as I blow the smoke from my lungs. "Here. Your thumb covers the opening over here. I'll light it for you if you want. So you don't get so much." He nods. "When you think you have enough smoke inside there, move your thumb and breathe it all in."   
     "Okay. Here goes nothing." I set my hand on his thigh while carefully lighting his bowl. He breathes in a little, lifting his thumb slowly and inhaling. When he blows it out, he starts coughing, and I can't help but giggle. "Your turn." He says between coughs.   
     I take a quick hit, then hand back the lighter again. "You think you can do it yourself, now?"   
     "Yeah. Yeah I can try." He takes the lighter and lifts the bowl to his lips, but stops. "Could, uhm, could you put you're hand back on, uh, on my leg?" He smiles, looking extra adorable when he's nervous.   
     I smile real big and rub my hand down to his knee, then resting it high on his thigh. He slowly takes a hit, not coughing nearly as much as last time.

     After a few more hits from him and 2 bowls for me, we are feelin' pretty good. I lay on my back and he's got his head resting on my stomach. I can't help but play with his cute wavy hair. "Andi?" he says slowly.   
     "Yeah?"   
     He pauses. "Uhm," whatever he's thinking he's too nervous to say. I reach for his hand and he intertwines our fingers, giving a little squeeze. "You're a great person."   
     A snicker shoots out of me, and he looks up at me, with a smile on his face. "What? What's so funny?"   
     I laugh again, but when I look back down into his amused eyes, I get lost in thought. He rolls over, his face coming closer to mine. "Don't laugh at me. I'm trying to be a sweet guy, here." He adds with a bit of a chuckle.   
     "I know. I know, it's just the way you said it, I guess. It was cute, but odd."   
     "Odd?" I nod, biting my lip to hide my smile. "I really like you a lot. Thank you for inviting me up here."   
     "I really like you, too, Ash. I'm really glad I finally got to meet you and can all be friends. It's so-" I'm interrupted by a soft, gentle pair of lips. They stay for just a moment, but then pull away.   
     "Wait, friends? So you don't actually 'like me' like me?"   
     "Wait, so you really like me like that?" I ask, still feeling his kiss on my lips. He shrugs, smiles really big, and hides his face into the mattress. "I- I'm flattered."   
     "I won't do that anymore. I'm sorry." I smile and scoot closer, catching him a bit off guard.   
     "I do like you like that, but you know I'm dating Harry, right?" He nods, but his expression clearly shows he's distracted by how close our faces are. "So that means we can't really be together. But it doesn't mean we can't do stuff together."   
     He looks into my eyes and swallows hard. He slides his hand around my waist, pulling me as close as possible. I can feel his slight hard on through our clothes, which only turns me on more. Our noses bump, and our breathing gets heavier.   
     "Ash?"   
     "Hm?"  
     "Kiss me, already."   
     He chuckles, making me smile real big. He finally closes the distance, slowly placing his lips on mine. His tongue runs along my bottom lip before he gently tugs on it with his teeth. My tongue finds its way to his as his big hands give my ass a squeeze. A small moan escapes, making him kiss a little deeper. He's such a great kisser, though I know this is probably a terrible idea. One hand tugs gently at his hair as the other slides under the bottom of his shirt, feeling the smooth warm skin underneath.   
     A knock at the door causes us both to jump, a gasp escapes my lips. "Andi? Are you awake?"   
     "That sounds like Niall. What does he want?" Ash whispers. I shrug and grab the blanket to cover with. "Do I hide?"   
     I shake my head and cover us both. "No, just pretend to be asleep." He does as I say, and I hear the door creak open.   
     Ash and I have only about a foot between us, but I don't think it looks suspicious. "Andi?" Niall half whispers.   
     I know nothing is funny about this situation, but I can't help the giggle that escapes. Which, in turn, makes Ashton laugh, and then we both can't seem to stop ourselves.   
     "Hey, Niall. What's good, mate?" Ashton asks, stirring up more laughter.   
     "What's going on here?"  
     "Uh, nothing. Just hangin' out." I say, sitting up while trying extra hard not to laugh. "Would you like a hit?"   
     Ashton starts laughing again as I gesture to our supplies. He then pulls me down so my head lays on his chest, and I go with it. Niall just shakes his head, shutting the door on his way out.   
     My heart pangs in my chest as the sound echoes in the room. "Someone is wearing their pissy pants today." I laugh again, hard, and roll back to face Ash. "I wonder why he got so mad?"   
     "Yeah, it's hard telling." I just lay back on his chest and he turns the TV on.   
     I know I should follow Niall, but I also need to leave him alone. The more I follow him, the more attached I become. And vise versa. I guess if he sees I'm with someone other than him he can move on faster. It's a good thing I'm high, or I would realize how idiotic that sounds.

~

     "It's time to get up!" Liam cheers in a sing-song way. I groan and sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.   
     "What time is it?" Liam lounges on the bed next to me, and I then realize Ash is gone.   
     "9:30." He chuckles when I lay back down, covering my face. "Come on, we have a big day planned. We all have to go shopping for the premiere."   
     "Shopping? Don't your people have everything already? Or just grab something out of your closet."   
     He pulls the comforter back from my face, grinning at me. "They want us papped out and about. And Niall made reservations for lunch. He said something about a new friend."   
     "Are we all going out together?"  
     "Only for lunch." Good. "You and Harry will go one way, Lou and Eleanor will go another, and Sophia and I- well, you get the point."   
     I lay silent, and I can feel Liam's eyes on me, waiting. "Fine. But can you help me not go out looking like an embarrassment?"   
     "Sure. Come on."

     Liam and I make our way down the stairs, hearing voices coming from the kitchen. While I was changing, Liam told me Luke, Ash, Calum and Mike had already left. It's super lame, but I can't really keep them forever. Though that would be nice.   
     "Are you sure I look okay?" I ask, stopping him before we go in.   
     "You look beautiful." He says with no hesitation. My cheeks instantly heat up, and he pulls me into the kitchen causing all eyes to focus on us. But one pair of eyes is unfamiliar.   
     "Good morning, love. How did you sleep?" I hear the low, slow voice, but I can't take my eyes away from the girl who is attached to Niall. Harry steps into view, with a knowing look in his eyes. I wrap my arms around his torso, though I'm not sure if this hug is for show or for my comfort. I'm hoping it's the latter.   
     "I slept pretty good. I guess." I turn my manners on, approaching the mystery girl. "Hi. I'm Andi."   
     She smiles. She is very pretty, with her dark black hair hidden slightly under a red beanie. Her body type is similar to mine, and her hazel eyes are very inviting. "Hello, I'm Vanessa. It's so great to meet you."   
      _"Hello?" A cheery female voice answers. I feel my heart jump to my throat, and I swallow hard before talking._  
 _"U-Uhm, who is this?" I hear her take a breath before answering._  
 _"I'm Vanessa."_  
 _Vanessa._ From that horrid dream.


	19. Jealousy

_Andi_

     "Niall. Can I have a quick word?" I saunter out of the kitchen, not waiting for an answer. His steps soon follow, and he's got a smirk across his face as he approaches. "What the fuck?!" I harshly whisper.  
     "What?"  
     "You brought a girl to my house? Seriously?"  
     Niall looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "She's just someone I met. I invited her. Why?" he replied, a nearly invisible smirk gracing his lips. "Besides, why do you care? You made it clear that you don't want anything," he said nonchalantly. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
     "I also thought you did. Apparently I don't exactly mean as much to you as I thought. After all, you moved on pretty quick," I said, barely controlling my voice from shaking.   
     He just watched me for a second, before continuing. "Look, we agreed that I was going to try and move on. And don't act like I mean so much to you when you've got Ashton in bed with you." I internally wince, knowing he's right. "I'm gonna head back in there. I don't want to be rude."  
     "Wait." He stops and turns, eyebrow raised. "Nothing happened with Ash. But even if I wanted something to, I wouldn't have been dangling it in your face like you are with Vanessa. That's just a dick move. And you know it."  
I quickly brush past him, taking Harry's hand and pulling him out the front door.

~

     "I am exhausted. I don't know how you do this all the time." I slump into the couch, Harry taking the seat next to me. Shopping and being followed all day takes a lot out of you.   
     He lets out a small chuckle, shrugging. "I've got a couple years on you."   
     I pull my phone out, leaning my head on the arm of the couch. Liam had to help me with my Twitter settings so my phone wasn't blowing up all the time. Now, I can scroll through Twitter, and everything else, much easier. "Look, Harry. We're trending."  
     A grin spreads across his face, mimicking mine as he reads the hashtag _#Handi_ and our pictures attached to each tweet. "That's such a bad name." He says, clearly amused.  
     "I don't think there are many choices. It's not as easy for us as it was to make Larry Stylinson." He shrugs, his smile growing impossibly bigger.  
     "Are you hungry?" He asks, standing from the couch and changing the subject. "I can make us some dinner."  
     "I am actually. I don't care what it is. And I was thinking about going out tonight to shoot some photography. It's been a while and I miss it. Would you like to join?"  
     He pulls cheese and butter out of the fridge. "I don't think so. Paul hates when we go out if we don't really have to. I think I'm just going to hang out with Lou tonight."  
     "Alright. I'll just venture by myself. And if I get lost, I can call Liam." I take a seat at the bar, scrolling through more tweets. Oh, I look so bad. I wish I was more photogenic.  
     "Just promise me you will be safe, and disguise yourself a bit. I don't want you getting hurt." He spreads butter onto pieces of bread before letting them sizzle in the skillet. "And you can call me. I'll always be available to you. No matter what I'm doing. I just want to know you're safe."  
     "I will. I promise."  
     He grabs a bag of chips from his cabinet, placing them in front of me. I take one and munch on it while he plates our sandwiches. He sits next to me at the bar and slides mine in front of me, looking very proud of himself. "Bon appetite. Two cheese toasties."  
     I try to stifle a laugh, and he gently elbows my side. "What's so funny?"  
     "Cheese toasties? What are cheese toasties?" I keep laughing, squeezing my eyes closed.  
     "These are. What I just made you." He picks up his sandwich, gesturing.  
     My laughter finally slows, but my smile won't go away. "Oh. We call it a grilled cheese. Brit slang is so funny."  
     We eat in silence for a moment, until Harry brings up the one thing I wanted to avoid. "So, what do you think about Vanessa?"  
     I swallow the last bite of my sandwich, avoiding the question for a moment. "Uhm, she's very pretty. And, uh, I don't know."  
     "You're not bothered by Niall hanging out with her?" I finally look into his eyes, and they show true concern.  
     I sigh. "No. It doesn't bother me." I pop another chip into my mouth, chewing slowly. "I mean, why would it? We aren't together."  
     "Andi, I know you're lying. I've noticed you always play with your ear when you're nervous or hiding something."  
     My hand falls from my head, I didn't even realize I was doing it. I sigh. "I really like him, Harry. A lot. And not just because he's a part of my favorite boy band." Harry snickers a bit. "But I'm not going to let myself get caught up in feelings. I can't love him or let him love me."  
     "Babe, don't let fear blind you." He runs his hand across my back, rubbing circles to sooth me. "I will support whatever decision you make and be by your side no matter what you may be going through. But I don't want to see either of you miserable when your chance of happiness is right in front of you."  
     I give him a small smile, really appreciating his words. "But he has Vanessa now, anyway. And I'm with you."  
     He rolls his eyes and we both chuckle. "Oh, come on."  
     I laugh more, but then come clean. "Can I tell you something? I've not said it to anyone else and I hope you don't tell." He nods, giving me all his attention. "A while back, before Ni and I even did anything, I had a dream about him. Well, a nightmare, really."  
     "Did he die? Did you die?" He questions, grinning at his humor.  
     "No. No one died." I said laughing. "No, he uh- well, we were engaged, and he was cheating on me. Her name was Vanessa. And he said it was my fault and started laughing."  
     "Really?" I nod. "That's odd."  
     "That's why I was weird earlier when I found out her name. It freaked me out."  
     He grabs our empty plates and places them in the sink. "I think a night of photography would make you feel less stressed. Give you room to breathe." He turns with a smile on his face, leaning against the counter. "Go. Get your mind off things. Just, promise me you will think about what I said, soon. Okay? And call if you need me."  
     I smile and stand, grabbing my jacket. "I will. Love you, Harry."  
     "Love you, too, Andi."  
     He gives me a quick hug and I head to my house to grab my things.

~

     I lock the door behind me, heading down the steps of the porch with the camera bag slung behind my back. I like that my house is within walking distance from Harry's. It's only about a 30 minute walk, which is pretty great. And once he showed me a park that was only a few blocks away from him, and that's the place that popped onto my head when I needed somewhere to shoot pictures.  
     On my way to the park, I find some things worth stopping for. It takes me almost twice as long to get there, because everytime I stop, I have to set up my tripod.  
     I finally reach the park, and it's even prettier at night. Street lamps line the few sidewalks, and the building in the middle has spotlights for effect. It's already about 9:30, so there are only very few people out and about.  
     I find a spot next to a tree, facing the building, and decide I will start here. Harry was right. Everything about shooting photography is very relaxing and a great distraction. I've only thought about Niall, like, twice. Which is pretty good for me.  
     I've sent texts to Ashton, too, because I would like to talk about what we did just last night. Because I kinda enjoyed it. But since he has yet to reply, I'm guessing he didn't. Which kinda hurts.  
     I feel a tap on my shoulder, breaking me away from my thoughts. But before I'm even turned all the way around, I'm pounded in the stomach, causing me to fall back over my tripod and onto the ground. I cry out in pain, rolling off of the bars of the stand when the figure looks over me.  
     "He's too good for you." The stranger says. They sound female, but I can't make out her face. She's covered in black clothing, and a hoodie hiding her head. "Yeah, I know who you are. You're all over the magazines."  
     "Leave me alone. I've done nothing to you." Tears are starting to fall down my face, both from the pain and fear.  
     "I don't know what he sees in you. I am obviously the better choice." She puts her knee on my chest, giving all of her weight. I yell out, but no one seems to hear. "I'll bet this camera is worth something. I'll just take it off your hands, for ya, love. Along with all your cash."  
     "No! Please, just- it's not worth much. And I don't have any money." She let's out a throaty laugh while I'm stuggling to breathe, and I can't make her budge. "Harry won't leave me for an evil bitch like you."  
     She starts laughing, slinging my camera around her shoulder. Then she quickly rips her hood off before grabbing at my neck, squeezing. "I'm not talking about that long haired fag. I meant my Niall. His head wasn't fucked up like this until he met you." I instantly recognize my attacker. It's Melissa. The girl who was sucking his face off when I stayed with him.  
     "Niall will never get back with you, now. You fucking c-"  
     "Oh I think he will. When I threaten to expose you, he will be begging for me back. And you will be kicked to the curb. With nothing."  
     She stands up, kicking my side hard before taking off. She didn't try for cash, but my camera is gone. The one Harry bought for me. I crawl to my camera bag, grabbing my phone and dialing Harry.  
     I curl into a ball with the phone pressed to my ear. I try to breathe evenly so my crying slows down. But the pain in my stomach is so bad, that I can't stop the tears from falling, regardless.  
     "Hello? Andi?" He asks, worry in his tone.  
     "H-hey, Harry. Uh, can you, or someone, uhm- please come pick me up?" Sobs escape, but I force myself to sit up, grabbing my tripod. It's broken, so that's perfect.  
     "What happened?! Are you alright? I'm on my way now." I hear keys in the background, and then another voice.  
     "Harry, where are you going?"  
     "Something happened to Andi. I have to go find her. I'll be right back, Lou. Andi, where are you, babe?"  
     I start packing everything I can back into my camera bag, attempting to stand. "I'm uh-" I finally make it to my feet, but the pain shoots through my stomach and side again making me cry out in pain. I quickly wipe some snot and tears from my face. How attractive is that? "I'm at that park you took me to, once."  
     He sighs, a bit relieved. "Good. You're not far. I thought someone took you away. I'll be right there. Don't move."  
     I nod, then feel dumb. But the image of Melissa kicking me while I was down keeps replaying, and I can't stop the sobs. I hang up the phone, grab my bag, and slowly make my way to the street. Some of this movement is helping the pain a bit, so I don't think anything is broken.  
     Harry's car pulls up, and he jumps out, heading straight towards me. I smile at the sight of him, loving the fact he cares enough to worry. He reaches me and carefully grabs both sides of my face, then looking up and down to see the damage.  
     "You're not broken. Thank God. What happened?"  
     I throw my arms around him, hugging him tight. Though the impact put pressure on my stomach, making me wince. "Thank you so much for coming." The tears start again, and he keeps his arms around my back, rubbing a bit.  
     I finally let go and he grabs my bag with one hand, then takes mine in his other. Harry helps me up into his car before getting in on his own side.  
     "It was Melissa." He looks at me, wide eyed.  
     "Melissa. You mean, Nialls ex?" I nod, and he runs a hand through his hair. "That fucking- what did she do to you?"  
     "She, uhm" I do everything possible to fight back the tears, but to no avail. "She punched me in the stomach, pushed all her weight into my chest, and stole my camera. The one you bought for me."  
     Harry just keeps his eyes focused on me, but I can tell he's angry. "Why in the hell would she do that?"  
     "She's jealous that Niall picked me over her." I can really tell he's frustrated, because both hands move through his hair. "She said if he doesn't get back with her, she is going to expose everything."  
     He sighs. "Let's just get you home." I nod and he slowly drives us home, holding my hand tightly.  
     We pull into he driveway, and Louis opens the door, waiting for us. He pulls me into a hug while Harry carries my things inside. I'm still in a sort of shock, making everything seem to move in slow motion.  
     "Andi?" I look behind Louis, and there stands Niall. Lou releases from our hug, smiling at me as he gently pushes me in Niall's direction. I take a few steps, tears burning in my eyes again. This time from relief.  
     "Niall." I whisper, before running into his chest. His arms feel safe and warm, as he squeezes me gently to him.   
     He slowly sways us back and forth, neither wanting to let go first. My tears are finally done, though I think it's because I cried them all out. Minutes go by before I step back from him, and still he keeps a hold of my waist. "How did you know to come here?" I ask.  
     "Louis texted me. He said something bad happened and I rushed right over." I looked around the room to avoid his eye contact and notice everyone had left. "I'm really happy to see you're alright."  
     I look at him again, but my eyes move to his lips and back. I stutter a thank you and move past him to the living room. "There she is! Can you tell us what happened?" Louis shouts, making me jump. I quickly sit on the other couch, and I notice Vanessa sitting next to Louis.  
     Niall and Harry walk in together, Harry handing me a glass of water and sitting with me while Niall takes his spot next to Vanessa. I clear my throat and take a big gulp of the water.  
     "Basically, some girl punched me, put her weight into my chest, kicked my side like I was a soccer ball, er- football, I guess, and then stole my camera. I don't know who she was but she knew me from the tabloids." I look to Harry and he knows I'm lying, but thankfully he doesn't say anything.  
     "Oh my god. Some of these fans take this shit way overboard." Louis rants.  
     I nod. "My side is still a little sore, I think it might be bruised." I stand and lift my shirt, exposing my stomach. Everyone gasps at the sight, and Harry gently moves his finger over the huge black and purple bruise. It stretches from about the middle of my ribs down to the top of my hip.  
     "Tell him." Harry whispers.  
     I lower my shirt and sit back down. "What?"  
     "Tell him who it was. He needs to know."  
     "No!" I harshly whisper. "No, I can't do that. Then he will pity me even more, and himself."  
     "What are you guys whispering about?" Louis asks.  
     "Nothing. I-I'm just gonna go home and take a hot bath. I want to relax and forget." I stand and move to grab my bag, but a hand stops me.  
     "No. You're staying here tonight. I don't know if Meli- ehr, that girl will try and find you again." Harry stands, his eyes pleading.  
     I hesitate with an answer, but when I open my mouth to answer, Louis jumps in. "Yeah, stay. It will make everyone feel better, and I can stay, too. We can have a movie marathon."  
     I sigh. "Fine. But I still want to take a relaxing bath."  
     "Go ahead. I will grab some clothes for you to change into." Harry says. He pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry this happened to you."  
     "It's fine."  
     Someone clears their throat behind us. "Vanessa and I are going to take off. I'm glad you're okay, Andi. We'll see ya later." Niall takes Vanessa's hand and pulls her out the door, not even bothering to stop for a hug or anything.  
     What a night this turned out to be.

 


	20. Chapter 20

_Niall_

     "I don't know if Meli-ehr, that girl will try and find you again." Harry warns. My ears perked up, catching the beginning of that name. _Melissa. That fucking bitch._  
     "Yeah, stay. It will make everyone feel better, and I can stay, too. We can have a movie marathon." Louis says.  
     They talk back and forth to decide their plans, but all I hear is that annoying ringing in my ears. I can picture that slut kicking my angel and then the picture shifts into what she would like if I did those things to her.  
     I stand and clear my throat, Vanessa quickly following. "Vanessa and I are going to take off. I'm glad you're okay, Andi. We'll see ya later." I am glad I can control my voice enough to not sound angry.  
     I walk quickly to the front door, not looking back. Once we get outside, I fiddle with my keys, but my hands are shaking from being so angry. I had to get out of there so Andi wouldn't see me blow up.  
     "I still can't believe that happened. That poor girl." Vanessa says, walking to the passenger side of the car. We climb in, and take off down the road. "Do you think that will ever happen to me? Since we're dating, they would come after me, too. Right?"  
     "What? Who said we're dating?" Her eyes widen and gloss over, but I'm too angry to care about her feelings right now. Someone hurt my girl. "I'm sorry, but we are't a thing. I thought you would be a good shag for a bit. I'm gonna drop you off at home. Which way?"  
     She shakes her head, hiding her face in her hands. "Just stop here. I'll walk." I pull over, and she gets out, slamming the door. I take off quickly, heading straight for Mel's house.

_Andi_

_@Andi_Carter: He makes me feel safe again._

     The light shining through the window wakes me up, and I push the blanket off of me. Sitting up I realize I'm on the couch and not in the spare bedroom. I yawn and stretch as Harry walks in, of course in his boxers. My eyes involuntarily drift to the stiffness in his drawers, causing me to gasp and look away blushing.  
     Harry opens the fridge, not seeming to notice me. The door shuts and whatever Harry was holding was now on the floor. "Lou!" Harry gasps. I look up quickly, and Harry's eyes are wide as he looks from me, then up.  
     I keep my eyes on Harry and Louis walks passed me in my peripheral, laughing. When I finally turn, all I see is bare ass. "Oh my god." I quickly run up the stairs, heading straight to my usual room.  
     When the door shuts behind me, I cover my mouth with my hand, but not able to stop the erupting laughter. I move to lay on my bed, laughter slowly dying down. I can't believe I saw his ass. And I can't seem to think of an ass that has looked better. A knock brings me back to the present. "I'm decent! Come in!"  
     Harry peeks around the door, looking embarrassed. "I think you're the only one who is." I laugh and wave him in, making his dimple grin wider. I notice he has sweatpants on now and the tent has went down. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. I just forgot we left you on the couch last night. I'm not used to having company, let alone girl company." He scratches the back of his neck, looking at his feet.  
     "Harry, it's fine. Really." I pat the bed, making him smile again and lay next to me. He props his head up on his elbow, looking down at me. "You're a lucky guy, Har."  
     "Because I have a great friend who won't hold this over my head?" He answers, hopeful.  
     "Because THAT ASS." I emphasize, making him throw his head back laughing. "Like, for real, it's a really nice ass."  
     He nods, smiling. We lay there in comfortable silence for what seems like hours. It's a good thing there were no other noises right then, or I wouldn't have heard Harry finally speak. "Lou has a date today."  
     I turn to look at him, eyes sad but focused on a thread in the duvet. I lay my head against his chest, hugging him too me. His long arms slide around me, his head resting on mine. He squeezes a bit hard, making me wince at the pain in my side. But the pain actually give me an idea. "Hey, I know something we can do. Let's forget for a while. Yeah?"  
     He furrows his brow's together, running his hand through his hair. "What do you mean?" I stand, ignoring his question. I grab the box, and he knows exactly what I mean. "Wh- Oh no. N-I don't-"  
     "You can trust me, Harry. But I won't force you." He sighs, looking at his hands. "If it would make you more comfortable, we can go get Louis." His ears perked up at the sound of his boyfriend's name. Eventually he nods, smirking.

     Two hours later, Louis is gone to his "date" while Harry and are lounged on the couch. "Andi, love. We're out of pretzels." Harry says, voice sounding slower than usual. If that's possible.  
     I make my way to the kitchen, getting more snacks. The munchies have definitely kicked in. "Hey, did you know you're dating Ashton and Michael now, too?" He asks as I get back to the couch. I can't help but laugh. "How could you do that to me?"  
     "Sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out this way." I claim, sarcasm thick.  
     "Simon is going to be piiiiissed."  
     "How do we fix it before it gets worse?" I ask, grabbing a handful of pretzels. "It's not like we can go out. I'm way too high for that." He laughs, silently agreeing with me. A moment passes before his eyes widen, looking up at me away from his phone. I can literally see the light bulb turn on above his head. "What?"  
     "I've got an idea. Stay here." He quickly makes his way up the stairs, while I look through the pictures Harry saw earlier. "I found it!" Harry shouted from upstairs. When he gets back to the couch, he sits on the floor in front of me, opening his macbook.  
     "What's your idea, babe?" He looks up at me, smiling.  
     "Babe?"  
     "You're my boyfriend. I get to call you that." I can't help but giggle. "Plus, I'm really high so I didn't mean to."  
     He shakes his head, grinning that gorgeous smile again. "I like it though. But we are going to do a surprise TwitCam. No one wants to do them with me anymore, and Simon said I couldn't do any by myself."  
     I gasp, excitement rushing over me. "Holy shit. I've always wanted to do one! I think I love you, Harry." He laughs with me and I pull my phone out, quickly sending a tweet. "Don't tweet anything. Let me." He nods.

_@Andi_Carter: Surprise! TwitCam in 5  
_ _with my very gorgeous boyfriend. Send_  
me your questions! #HarryExposed   
#HarryandAndi #AskAndi

     "All set. I can already see a bajilion messages." Harry points to the screen, messages hardly stopping long enough to even read one.  
     "Alright, babe. Remember. No one is to know we just went on a walk, and even though you want to, absolutely no questions about Louis. Simon would bite my head off and I don't want to make this worse."  
     "I know, love. This is just going to be so much fun." He works the laptop, and I start running my hands through his hair, causing a small sound from his mouth. The curls are so soft running through my fingers, and I can't make myself stop. "Alright. The camera is on."  
     Here we go.

     An hour into the TwitCam, I hardly get a word in, because high Harry is very talkitive. I don't even know how to answer most of these questions, anyway. Harry is doing most of the talking, which I am thankful for. I smoked way too much to be prepared for this. I just sat in the back, playing with his hair, chiming in when I needed to.  
     "Oh, here's a good one. 'Andi, what is your favorite thing about Harry?'" He turns his head back, looking up at me.  
     I laugh, thinking carefully. "I think what I love most, is that he makes me feel safe, and warm, and cared for." I say, looking into the camera. He smiles, looking back down. "Oh, also his big you-know-what." I point at his lap, grinning from ear to ear.  
     "Oh-kay! That's all we have time for." he shuffles in front of the computer, obviously embarrassed. "Uh, we will talk again soon. Bye guys! I love all of you." He blows a kiss to the screen and shuts the laptop.  
     "I think that went well." I say, laying back on the couch.  
     He stands, looking down at me with that famous smirk of his. "You're going to get it." All of a sudden, his body is crushing mine, hands roaming my sides tickling me.  
     "No! Har- Harry Stop!" My laughs are coming out squeaky, his low and rough. I do everything I can to hide the slight pain from my bruise, because I don't want to make him feel bad when we are finally having fun. He finally quits the assult, squeezing himself between the couch and my body. We just lay there looking at each other, smiling. I push back the curls laying over his eyes, and he just closes them in response.  
     When his green eyes meet mine once more, he begins moving closer. My heart speeds up, and my mind is racing way too much to see this as a bad thing. My eyes close when his soft lips press against mine gently. I feel his hand against my cheek, before he deepens the kiss. The moment only lasts for just that, when Harry's phone starts ringing, making us jump. His eyes stay on mine for just a second longer before he finally climbs off of me.  
     I close my eyes, thinking about what the fuck just happened. "Hello?" Harry answers. "Oh, hey Ed. What's up?" He steps out the back door, and I take this time to run upstairs and gather my clothes from yesterday, which are still in the bathroom.   
     When I lift my shirt over my head, the purple and blue area on my ribs is still very prominent. I shake my head and turn away from the mirror. Just another ugly thing about me added to my list.  
     I toss the clothes Harry lent me inside of his room, and make my way back down the stairs. He steps back inside, phone in his hand. He stops and watches me pick up my phone and wallet, making me feel self conscious again. "Are you leaving?" he asks.  
     "Uh, yeah. I think I've overstayed my welcome. I really should get home, I have laundry and stuff to get done." I answer, rambling on.  
     "Oh, o-okay. Uhm, that was Ed that called." He says, playing with his fingers. Why would he feel the need to tell me that.  
     "Oh. Sheeran?"  
     Harry nods and continues. "He said that he heard Niall was in a car accident last night." My heart drops into my stomach. Fucking hell. "I called Liam after I talked with Ed, and he is at the hospital with Ni now."  
     "Can we go there, now? I have to see him-" My voice is wobbly and strained, sobs wanting to escape.  
     He doesn't move except to run his hand through his hair. "He can only have one visitor at a time, and the hospital is not a good place to have our guard down."  
     "What do you mean?" I ask, feeling bad that it comes out harsher than I meant to.  
     "If we're too caught up in our friend being hurt, we might forget to be in a relationship and they will catch on." He shifts his weight, uncomfortable. "Niall wasn't the only one in the car."  
     "Who- Vanessa? Is she okay?" He shakes his head. "She's not? What the fuck happened?" I ask, worry piling on.  
     "No, it wasn't Vanessa." He pauses. "It was Melissa."  
     My heart drops further, if that's even possible. Hurt, anger, and fear all flood through me at the same time. A tear finally escapes and I rush to wipe it away. "Just take me home, please."  
     "Andi-"  
     "No, just please. Please take me home." I throw my battered camera bag over my shoulder and walk out the door, Harry right behind me.  
     We climb in the car, neither of us saying a word. Why would Niall be with Melissa again? I thought he didn't want her anymore. But I guess it's my fault for pushing him away, because I'm the biggest moron alive. God dammit. And then he went and gotten himself hurt, making my chest feel tight. More tears fall as I watch buildings go by.  
     Harry reaches over, gripping my hand and offering a small smile. Of course that just makes me cry more, but I give him a smile back. We finally pull up in front of my house, and Harry lets my hand go.  
     I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. "Text me with an update, please." He nods and gives me a sad smile. I wave and make my way inside, sliding down the front door, falling apart.

 


End file.
